Dreamer
by marycarter
Summary: House ingresa en el psiquiátrico tras el fin de la 5ª temporada, ¿cómo será su recuperación?
1. Chapter 1

**DREAMER I**

_"Identificar la felicidad cuando está a los pies de uno, tener el valor y la determinación de agacharse para tomarla entre los brazos… y conservarla. Eso es la inteligencia del corazón. La inteligencia a secas, prescindiendo de la del corazón, no es más que lógica, y eso no es gran cosa."_

Marc Levy – Ojalá fuera cierto

Una suave frisa mañanera se coló en la habitación, provocándole un escalofrío.

En esos momentos en los que su mente y su cuerpo empezaban a abandonar el mundo de los sueños, recordó que la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar la ventana… pero ¡qué diantres! Después de meses respirando aire limpio sólo a las horas prefijadas por su terapeuta, necesitaba sentir que el oxígeno entraba en sus pulmones con total libertad.

Cuando quería y como quería.

Había llegado a sentirse prisionero, no por las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sino por su propio interior y ahora que se sentía más libre de su pasado, de los demonios que le habían perseguido durante años, lo único que quería era respirar cada mañana el aroma de las hojas secas que ya comenzaban a dejar desnudos los árboles y el olor a bollos de chocolate de la panadería de la esquina… antes no le daba importancia a todo aquello, pero como se suele decir, no se valora lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.  
Y él en aquellos meses de reclusión y de enfrentamiento consigo mismo, había entendido que echaba mucho de menos la cotidianeidad a la que siempre había contestado con un gruñido.

No es que de repente hubiera dejado de ser él, no es que ya no gritara improperios después de oír a su vecino de arriba tirar de la cadena a las tres de la madrugada justo cuando Angelina Jolie se quitaba el sujetador en sus calenturientos sueños, ni que hubiera dejado de molestarle que le despertaran cada mañana los regaños de las mamás cuando sus hijos se escapaban camino del colegio… sólo que en el fondo había añorado su antigua vida.

Y ahora estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

Le había costado demasiado aceptar que todo lo que le atormentaba formaba parte de su yo interior. Que cada golpe, cada reproche, cada inseguridad, cada temor, cada palabra no pronunciada, cada punzada de dolor, se habían ido uniendo poco a poco para materializarse en uno de aquellos fantasmas que le perseguían en sueños, a duermevela y despierto, y que ya no le hacían distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Todavía seguía alucinando.  
Aun sus enemigos, su propia conciencia, se le aparecían de vez en cuando para hacerle recordar que en la vida todo se paga, pero había aprendido que cada vez que se reconciliaba con alguno de sus tormentos, ellos se desvanecían como el humo.  
Primero fue su padre quien le dijo adiós para no volver a hacer acto de presencia en sus pesadillas. Después Kutner, que con una sonrisa cómplice y la PSP en una mano, caminó hacia la luz. Su anciano y solitario vecino al que solía despertar cada noche con el piano se despidió tarareando la melodía que él siempre tocaba para fastidiarle. Luego Ámber.  
Ya sólo quedaban los menos dañinos para sí mismo, aquellos que le acompañaban silenciosamente y su presencia no era molesta, sino divertida y a veces hasta gratificante. Sólo tenía que ir venciéndose de los miedos que representaban cada uno y como diría aquella terapeuta a la que certeramente había apodado, "la piernas", estaría curado.

Escuchó un trueno caer a los lejos y rápidamente las gotas de lluvia golpearse contra el alfeizar de su ventana.  
Genial, el nuevo día amanecía con tormenta y la humedad tenía un único significado: más dolor en la pierna.

Con los ojos aun cerrados por el sueño, respiró profundamente, esperando sentir el olor a tierra mojada y ahora que estaba solo, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo idiota que se había vuelto de repente. ¿Desde cuándo era tan estúpidamente cursi?  
¡Dios! Si Wilson o alguno de sus patitos le vieran, sería el hazmerreír del hospital durante generaciones y toda su imagen de sarcástico gruñón se vendría abajo… y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Además, qué diantres, aun era él. Aun echaba a la gente de su lado y gruñía al primer saludo mañanero. Aun le dolía aquella jodida cicatriz y aun tenía su miseria.  
Y aun estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella.

Intentaba no preguntarse por qué en aquellos meses no había recibido una visita, una llamada, un simple mensaje vía Wilson. Trataba de convencerse que bastante había hecho con no despedirle, con sacarse una coartada de la manga que no pusiera en peligro su puesto. Pero lo cierto es que aquella aparente indiferencia le dolía más de lo que él mismo se permitía aceptar.

Todos aquellos meses había tratado de convencerse de que no merecía la pena calentarse la cabeza con preguntas que no llevan a ninguna respuesta, había intentado ignorar que la quería más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Pero ahora de nuevo, ella se hacía presente, cual demonio escapado de su propio infierno.

La mujer es el diablo mejorado.

Sí. Sin duda ella era el mismísimo Satán, que ni siquiera en aquel primer despertar de libertad conseguía darle un mínimo de paz y se hacía presente en sus pensamientos, en aquel olor a vainilla y almendras del champú con el que, deducía, se lavaba el cabello, en aquella respiración pausada que le hacía cosquillas en el brazo…

Y de repente abrió los ojos, sintiendo como una opresión se instalaba en su pecho, mientras cientos de escenas, retazos de una ilusión, se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Se incorporó como un resorte, respirando agitadamente y cerró los ojos, deseando que su imaginación no hubiera vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada. Otra vez no…

-Mmm –Un suspiro. Un suspiro procedente del otro lado de la cama, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, le paró el corazón y le hizo sentir unas ganas tremendas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Suspiró con evidente frustración y volvió a colocar la cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos todavía cerrados y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, aunque aun no sabía si eran de desesperación por seguir alucinando con ella o de alegría porque aquellas ilusiones realmente le daban la paz que buscaba.

Era un jodido miserable.

Toda su vida había sido un cabrón con mayúsculas y ahora su propia mente, cual Dios castigador, le estaba haciendo expiar sus pecados, a base de darle caramelos para quitárselos cuando aun recién había empezado a saborearlos.

Notó como el cuerpo de su acompañante de cama se movía bajo las sábanas, pegándose más a él y deseó morir. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto sólo en su imaginación? ¿Por qué no podía por una sola vez ser real? Con miedo abrió sus ojos acuosos y dejó que se acostumbraran a la luz del día. Una lágrima rebelde escapó y se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla, dejando un rastro salado en sus labios… le dolía. Realmente le dolía más esa sensación de que se estaban burlando de él, que la cicatriz.  
Era capaz de vivir con sus alucinaciones, de hecho llevaba meses haciéndolo. Podía convivir con aquel amigo de la infancia que le lanzaba pelotas imaginarias a la cabeza porque un House demasiado niño le quitaba la bicicleta; podía convivir con el fantasma de la abuela Meredith, que le regañaba por sortear la prohibición psiquiátrica de tomar vicodinas, escondiéndolas en sus zapatillas.

Pero no podía seguir viviendo con una Cuddy irreal que cada mañana despertaba junto a él tras una noche de pasión. Porque aquella alucinación no era como las otras. Las demás eran divertidas, le recordaban momentos de la niñez y escenas que creía olvidadas.

Pero soñar despierto con Cuddy era horrible, porque cuando despertaba a la realidad, el vacío que sentía dolía más que la pierna y mil músculos extirpados.

Tal vez tenía razón "la piernas", debería aceptar lo que bullía en su interior, reconciliarse consigo mismo y con la decana, y sólo así sería capaz de mandar las alucinaciones al carajo, pero era pedirle demasiado a alguien como él.

Volvió levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver su cara adormecida y su oscura melena esparcida por la almohada y sintió deseos de echar a correr y volver al manicomio para no salir de allí nunca más. Ya no entendía nada, su mente era un ir y venir de imágenes de una supuesta noche anterior en la que habían compartido algo más que palabras, pero en aquellos momentos, el miedo y la tristeza y un cierto ápice de felicidad, le impedían distinguir si había sido realidad o ficción.

Empezaba a pensar que había salido del psiquiátrico demasiado pronto… ¡maldita sea! No era más que un loco, deberían haberle encerrado allí y tirar la llave al mar.

Y es que era una verdadera utopía pensar que realmente hubiera ocurrido, porque él seguía siendo un demente y ella estaba demasiado cuerda como para caer de nuevo en la tentación…

Pero a la vez era tan real… respiraba y una bocanada de su aroma femenino se introducía en él… notaba la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al suyo… su respiración adormilada… definitivamente, la vida era mucho mejor en su imaginación.

Tomó aire y se volvió con cuidado hacia ella, siéndole imposible evitar que sus dedos se acercaran a su mejilla, temiendo que al rozarla, su imagen se desvaneciera cual ilusión rota… pero no se marchó. Notaba el calor de su piel traspasar la yema de su pulgar y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el antebrazo.

¡Maldita sea! Si existía algo muy parecido al bienestar, a la paz, inclusive a la felicidad, era ese momento… por eso no quería que aquellas alucinaciones se acabaran nunca…

Dejaría la medicación, la terapia y aquellos estúpidos libros de autoayuda que Wilson le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Su vida era una auténtica porquería, así que si era feliz en su cabeza, ¿por qué no seguir perdiéndose en su locura? ¿Por qué debía abandonar todo aquello? Llevaban años diciéndole que debía ser feliz, pues bien, él era feliz loco y así seguiría. Puede que no estuviese ocurriendo realmente, pero se sentía tan bien…

Se quedó observándola largo rato, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Durante años, el recuerdo de una joven Lisa adormilada junto a él le había perseguido en las noches de insomnio y en las de somnolencia y ahora de nuevo estaba allí. En su mente, sí, pero estaba junto a él.  
Dormida. Como aquella resacosa mañana post Lucas, post novatadas, post borrachera y post polvo, cuando la había mirado dormir, preguntándose quién se escondería realmente tras aquella novata que se había colado entre sus sábanas y que le tenía hipnotizado hasta el punto de no poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Entonces recordó algo que hizo aquella mañana, años atrás, y no pudo evitar sonreír y poner en práctica aquel juego que había querido volver a repetir en numerosas ocasiones.  
Se acercó a su cara, soplándole suavemente y algo muy parecido a una sonrisa, se instaló en su rostro cuando ella, aun dormida, arrugó graciosamente la nariz.  
Volvió a hacerlo, esperando alguna otra reacción que no se produjo, lo cual le indicó que ya estaba despierta. Y se disponía a hacerlo una tercera vez, cuando su voz le detuvo:

-¿Te vas a estar quieto de una vez? La primera vez tuvo su gracia, pero repetir el mismo juego veinte años después revela lo pasado que te has quedado, doctor House. -¡Dios! Como le ponía aquella Cuddy de su imaginación, más inclusive que la real, porque podía modelarla a su antojo. Mmm ¿y si la obligaba a disfrazarse de Cat Woman? Ohhh siii ¡Como adoraba su calenturienta imaginación!

-Mmm la primera vez me respondiste repitiendo el polvazo, así que yo diría que te hizo algo más que gracia. –Vio como ella murmuraba algo ininteligible y se daba la vuelta, tapándose aun más con la sábana y volviéndole la espalda. ¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! Puede que en la realidad, en el hospital, incluso en su vida, mandase ella, pero en su imaginación él era el rey absoluto y haría realidad sus más oscuras fantasías. Después de todo, tenía que aprovechar, ¿no?

Empezó a tirar de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, intentando ver más allá de la espalda, pero sólo consiguió ganarse una palmada en la mano.

-¡Oh vamos mujer! ¡Aquí no valen remilgos! ¡Aquí mando yo y tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera! –Lisa se dio la vuelta y por primera vez desde que despertó, sus ojos le miraban, con un ápice de enfado, diversión y algo que no era capaz de descifrar pero le gustaba. Mucho.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Aun quedan… -Sacó el brazo que mantenía oculto bajo la almohada y miró el reloj, resoplando con evidente fastidio. -¡Mierda! ¡Son más de las 8.30! ¡Me he dormido! –Cuddy hizo un intento de incorporarse, pero las fuertes manos de House, sujetándole los brazos, la mantuvieron pegada a la cama.

-Ni hablar. En mi mente no existen despertadores, ni crías que necesitan que mami las amamante, ni Wilsons pesados llamando cada diez minutos, no Cameron hablando de velos de novia y lacitos. En mi imaginación sólo existe la cama, tú desnuda y yo palote, así que, nena, no pienses que vas a fastidiarme MI fantasía.

-House… -Ella le miraba extrañada y sin saber qué demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza al loco de su mejor médico. –Ya sé que tienes miles de fantasías comigo, pero no creas que voy a disfrazarme de enfermera sexy, ni de profesora autoritaria y muchísimo menos de cabaretera, además, llego tarde al hospital y tú también llegas tarde a tu primer día post baja, así que dile a tu fantasía que tendrá que esperar… al menos hasta la noche. –Su sonrisa le hizo perder el control de sí mismo por un momento y ceder ante la promesa de una noche aun mejor que la que habían pasado, pero ¿y si por la noche ya no alucinaba? ¿Y si la dejaba marcharse y ya no volvía a su mundo? Le había ocurrido la última vez, amaneció solo y ya ella no volvió.

Definitivamente, no podía dejarla ir.

-Te quedas. –Susurró muy cerca de su boca, para acto seguido capturar sus labios en un beso demasiado dulce para proceder de un hijo de puta como él y demasiado apasionado para ser tan mañanero y adormilado. Los dientes de la decana capturaron su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo levemente, para instantes después separarse de él y mirarle a sus profundos ojos azules.

-House… -Susurró, aun con su boca demasiado cerca, mientras uno de los brazos ,que había conseguido deshacerse de los amarras de él, le acariciaba la barbilla rasposa. –Me encantaría quedarme todo el día aquí. Contigo. Pero sabes que tengo que ir al hospital.

Él negó con la cabeza, evidentemente fastidiado. ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía mandar en sus alucinaciones? Estaba solo, con la cama y su mente. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía seguir imaginando que Cuddy y él hacían el amor una y otra vez como si el mundo fuera a terminarse al día siguiente?  
¿Por qué aquella Lisa irreal le daba la lata con el hospital y sus obligaciones de decana?  
Estaba claro que hasta su imaginación se empeñaba en joderle la vida.  
La soltó y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama, resoplando con resignación, mientras veía como ella se incorporaba y empezaba a buscar su ropa, esparcida por la habitación.

-¿Sabes? –Susurró, mientras su mano tapaba sus ojos, aun a sabiendas de que sólo el eco le respondería. –Me hubiera gustado que fuera real...

Notó como ella detenía sus movimientos y aun con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir su mirada verdosa clavándose en él. Sólo le respondía el silencio… roto por su respiración y el roce contra el suelo de los pliegues de la sábana que la envolvían, mientras caminaba silenciosa hacia él.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Suspiró, al sentir como ella se sentaba en la cama, inclinándose hacia él. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, rezando todo lo que recordaba a un Dios en el que ni siquiera creía, para que ella siguiera allí cuando volviera a abrirlos.  
Notó su mano acariciar su mejilla y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traidora escapara de la lucha por contenerlas. Total, ¿para qué contenerse si nadie le estaba viendo?

-House…

Abrió sus ojos humedecidos y la vio. Allí. Junto a él. La maldita alucinación seguía estando allí y él empezaba a sentirse tremendamente afortunado, lo cual resultaba una paradoja. ¿Quién puede sentirse afortunado por estar loco? ¿Por imaginar aquello que más desea aun a sabiendas de que cuando despierte la ilusión se habrá desvanecido?

-Lástima que esto sólo ocurra en mi mente, ¿eh? Pero qué le vamos a hacer, los cabrones como yo no tenemos la suerte de que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad. –Y en seguida, notó los labios de la decana rozar los suyos, en una leve caricia que le susurraba:

-House… esto es real.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAMER II**

_Guido: Ah... me olvidaba decirte que...  
Dora: Dilo.  
Guido: Que tengo unas ganas de hacerte el amor que no te puedes ni imaginar. Pero esto no se lo diré a nadie. Sobre todo a ti. Deberían torturarme para obligarme a decirlo.  
Dora: ¿A decir qué?  
Guido: Que quiero hacer el amor contigo. No una vez solo, sino cientos de veces. Pero a ti no te lo diré nunca. Solo si me volviera loco te diría que haría el amor contigo, aquí, delante de tu casa, toda la vida._

Roberto Benigni y Nicoletta Braschi -La Vida es Bella

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield, 6 meses antes**

Odiaba el pegajoso calor que hacía en su blanca e inmaculada habitación.

Llevaba semanas quejándose de la rotura del aire acondicionado, pero sus terapeutas debían pensar que las altas temperaturas eran también producto de su fantasía y nadie había acudido a arreglarlo.

¡Maldita sea! Había entrado voluntariamente pero odiaba estar allí, odiaba estar encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, pero sobre todo, odiaba aquel sitio que despedía olor a locura por los cuatro costados. ¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas, Gregory? ¡Si es un psiquiátrico!

Nunca creyó que acabaría en un lugar así.

Muchas veces le habían llamado desequilibrado, loco, demente, perturbado y otros tantos sinónimos. Hasta él mismo sabía que su mente tenía alguna que otra dosis de locura, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a ese punto.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo había visto llegar… tal vez eso era lo que le estaba matando: el hecho de no saber en qué punto de la historia había perdido la cordura para dejar de distinguir ficción y realidad.

Por su lista habían pasado todo tipo de posibilidades y las había ido descartando una a una: tumor cerebral, trastorno por estrés post traumático… y ya sólo le quedaba una opción que, por mucho que hubiera bromeado con ella, le costaba aceptar: era un adicto.

En el fondo le costaba admitirse a sí mismo su dependencia de las drogas, porque siempre se había considerado un espíritu libre y el hecho de depender de algo, aunque fuera de unas pastillas, le hacía sentirse más prisionero que un condenado a cadena perpetua. Por eso cuando salía a colación su adicción, se burlaba de su enganche, pero no por ello podía dejar de admitir que había jugado demasiado con las drogas, especialmente con aquellas disfrazadas de medicamento y ahora su flirteo le estaba pasando factura.

Se sentó en la incómoda cama a la que aun no había conseguido amoldar su cuerpo y se quitó la camiseta, que se le había quedado pegada como una segunda piel, arrojándola a un lugar indeterminado de la habitación.

Observó el juego de luces y sombras que los escasos rayos de luna que entraban por el alto ventanuco dibujaban en el suelo y por un momento creyó que las formas sombreadas empezarían a cobrar vida como marionetas en una función de teatro. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar lo increíblemente loco que estaba.

¿Sería aquella locura transitoria producto del calor?

Se masajeó el cuello y las sienes, intentando inútilmente que el sudor y la sensación de bochorno desaparecieran, pero no tuvo éxito. Volvió la cabeza hacía la mesita de noche y el vaso de agua empezó a llamarlo a gritos. ¿Realmente le ayudaría? Se levantó y se acercó, tomándolo entre sus manos, deseando que el líquido incoloro e inoloro calmara su sed. Tomó un sorbo pero en seguida lo escupió sobre la moqueta, asqueado. También el agua estaba caliente.

Resopló con evidente fastidio y su mirada se elevó hacia la ventanita que había cercana al techo, por la cual se colaba la débil luminosidad de la noche. Si tan sólo pudiera abrirla, aunque fuera únicamente para respirar un poco de aire fresco…

-Por mucho que la mires, no la abrirás con tu mente. –Una voz femenina a sus espaldas rompió el silencio, sobresaltándolo. Genial, ya sólo le quedaba alucinar también con ella.

-Y aunque así fuera, es demasiado pequeña, no te quitará el calor –Y encima venía acompañada. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Esto ya iba demasiado lejos.

-Dejadme adivinar. Ahora alucino con vosotros porque Taub es mi amor platónico, Foreman me parece un bomboncito y Trece… bueno Trece tendría su puntito si me enseñara más escote de vez en cuando. –Volvió hacia la cama, ignorando las tres figuras que le miraban inquisitivamente desde la puerta cerrada y se tendió, cerrando los ojos y esperando que al abrirlos, sus patitos hubieran desaparecido.

-Estamos aquí porque nos echas de menos y tu mente nos ha traído a tu lado.

-¡Ohhh sí! No puedo vivir sin vosotros. Mira bonita, si me sintiera solo y triste, traería a Cuddy desnuda y con unas hojas de parra tapando sus partes íntimas… o mejor aun, sin tapar, porque si hay algo que hecho de menos son sus peras, no las tuyas. –Repuso con sarcasmo y evidente cabreo, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la pared. Estaba ya harto de alucinar, pero a la vez se sentía preocupado al comprobar que pese al haber reducido drásticamente el consumo de vicodinas, más que nada porque no podía robar tantas dosis de la enfermería, su mente seguía jugando con él. Empezaba a pensar que aquello no era únicamente producto de su adicción, sino algo más grave aun y de lo que no podría deshacerse tan fácilmente.  
Una locura que hundía sus raíces en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

-Os dije que esto era una estupidez, House nunca admitirá que en el fondo echa de menos el trabajo y a nosotros. –Taub agarró la silla que había junto al escritorio y se sentó, cruzando los brazos y lanzando una mirada de reproche a sus compañeros, por haberle obligado a hacer aquel viaje en vano.  
Trece se apoyó en la pared y observó a su jefe, que parecía ignorar su presencia por completo… o al menos eso intentaba hacerles creer.

-No importa que no lo admita, lo importante de verdad es que estamos aquí con él…

-Para apoyarle. –Terminó Foreman.

-¡Que bonito! Ahora sólo falta que digáis que me queréis y no podéis vivir sin mí –Dijo el jefe de diagnóstico, haciendo un pucherito y limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria. Se sentó sobre la cama y les miró uno por uno. No entendía qué demonios hacían allí, por qué su imaginación les había traído hasta aquel recóndito lugar donde había decidido esconderse del mundo y de sí mismo, pero sus únicas charlas al día se reducían a su terapeuta (siempre y cuando ésta conseguía sacarle algo más que monosílabos y gruñidos y algún que otro piropo a sus piernas) y a alguno de los locos más cuerdos de su pabellón.  
Así que aprovecharía ahora que recibía una visita… aunque fuera dentro de su propia mente. Bueno, tal vez así consiguiera olvidarse un poco del insoportable calor de junio.

-Está bien, ya que estáis aquí, aprovecharemos la "visita". Chicos, que mal anfitrión soy que no os doy la bienvenida a mi humilde y loca morada y siento no poder ofreceros ni wisky ni ginebra, ni siquiera un traguito de agua porque la acabo de escupir, pero Trece y Foreman pueden ponerse cómodos en la moqueta, ya que el enano adúltero ha decidido monopolizar la única silla. –Taub le respondió rodando los ojos. –Y bien, mis queridos pupilos, ¿habéis dejado de ser unos inútiles en mi ausencia y al fin habéis resuelto casos o habéis venido a verme porque no sois capaces de manejaros solitos?

-No te necesitamos para resolver los casos y lo sabes. Ya lo hemos hecho sin ti. –Pese a que sabía que era él mismo quien preguntaba y respondía, no pudo evitar que los dardos envenenados que le lanzaba aquel Foreman irreal, le hirieran en lo más profundo, porque en el fondo, ser admirado por su intelecto era lo único que esperaba de los demás.

-¿Entonces qué coño hacéis aquí? Si no venís a pedirme ideas para salvar a un paciente no sé a qué habéis venido, por si no lo sabéis, estoy muy ocupado contando las sombras de mi habitación y hablando con el fantasma de Zorra Implacable… cuando se digna a aparecer.

-Estamos aquí porque te sientes solo, porque sabes tan bien como nosotros que nos aprecias e ir cada mañana al hospital te hace sentirte menos miserable en tu solitaria y amargada vida. Los pequeños momentos con nosotros, son una de las pocas cosas buenas de tu día a día. Somos los únicos que te aguantamos, te admiramos… y te apreciamos –La joven doctora dio unos pasos y se sentó junto a él, esperando alguna reacción de su jefe.

-Mi propia mente me psicoanaliza en forma de lesbiana moribunda… cojonudo. –Repuso con amargura, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y lo peor es que sabía que no había hecho más que comenzar, para terminar convirtiéndose en un dolor totalmente insoportable, que ni siquiera las pastillas conseguirían calmar.

-No. Tu mente sólo te muestra lo que te escondes a ti mismo. Aquello que temes aceptar. Acepta que en el fondo somos tus amigos… que nos necesitas…

-¡Todo lo que dice es mentira y lo sabes! –Abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces la vio. Otra vez estaba allí. Con su mirada burlona y su gesto de superioridad. La odiaba, más de lo que alguna vez había podido odiar a alguien y no sólo porque en vida le hubiera robado a su mejor amigo, sino porque le decía a la cara aquello que en la profundidad de su mente pensaba pero no se atrevía a plantearse siquiera. –Están aquí porque quieren regodearse en tu miseria. En el fondo siempre han esperado verte así, acabado y hundido, Greg.

La sonrisa de Amber se ensanchaba aun más y él sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro. Su fantasma imaginario era el diablo en persona y sacaba lo peor de sí mismo, el demonio que llevaba escondido en lo más profundo de su cerebro… aquello que ni a él le gustaba.

-Pobrecito House. –Ahora su diabólica alucinación había ocupado el lugar que instantes antes ocupaba Trece a su lado y le susurraba al oído. Paseó la mirada por la pequeña habitación, intentando sin éxito suplicar ayuda a sus patitos, pero éstos habían huido sin que él se diera cuenta… ¡Cobardes! –Llevas un mes aquí y tu vida sigue siendo un asco, no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sigues alucinando y enganchado, posiblemente te hayas quedado sin trabajo, Wilson se dedica a regalarte libros que tiras a la basura sin leer porque te parecen un tostón y tu amorcito ni siquiera viene a verte. Y para colmo tus patitos disfrutan viendo lo bajo que has caído. Lo único que esperan es ver como tu mente va muriendo poco a poco, como entras en una espiral de locura de la que sabes que nunca escaparás… Son todos como buitres: Foreman ansía desesperadamente tu puesto y deja que Cuddy no se lo haya ofrecido ya. Trece espera que le dejes el camino libre con la jefa y Taub… el enano saltarín es feliz simplemente viendo como te equivocas… -¡Se acabó! Ya no lo aguantaba más. No soportaba su voz chillona, ni sus disparos directos a hacer sangrar su corazón. Lo peor es que sabía que por mucho que intentara ignorarla, ella estaría allí. Siempre estaba allí para hacerle ver lo miserable que era.  
Abrió la mesita de noche, rebuscó entre sus viejos calcetines y de uno de ellos sacó un par de somníferos que había conseguido robar de la enfermería. Tomó dos y se recostó, dispuesto a acabar con las alucinaciones y a descansar su alma, al menos por unas horas.

**Horas después**

Le despertó un leve ruidito, como del repique de unas uñas contra la madera. Por unos instantes creyó que aun estaba soñando, pero cuando se hizo más intenso despertó y abrió los ojos, dispuesto a encontrarse la mueca burlona de su diabólico alter ego, pero la imagen que vio le dejó completamente estupefacto y aceleró su corazón a un ritmo frenético.

Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, llevaba un vestido verde agua que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y el cabello semirecogido con varios mechones cayendo en su cara. House no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan guapa, ni siquiera con diecinueve años en su fiesta de graduación donde la noche se convirtió en despedida, ni en aquel cumpleaños donde le dio un beso que sabía a tarta de chocolate, ni la primera vez que le hizo el amor en el frío depósito de cadáveres donde el profesor Carter les había recluido después de que interrumpieran por enésima vez con sus murmullos, su aburrida lección sobre hipotiroidismo.

Y nuevamente, Greg House maldijo su suerte y su desgracia. Y se sintió miserable y afortunado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Susurró con cierto temor, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Cuddy sonrió, pensando que ya había hecho eso demasiadas veces.

-Verte dormir. Nunca te lo he dicho pero me gusta, cuando duermes es el único momento en el que parece que tienes paz. –El médico suspiró y se inclinó, sentándose en la cama y sin atreverse a mirarla. Ni siquiera siendo una alucinación se atrevía a perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, después de saber que aquella noche feliz no ocurrió realmente.

-Aun no has venido a visitarme. –Fue un susurro que no pretendió que sonara a reproche, pero ella debió entenderlo así porque bajó la mirada, avergonzada, hasta sus manos, que se movían nerviosas en su falda. –Wilson viene todos los fines de semana, en realidad no sé a qué porque lo único que hace es traerme libros de autoayuda y novelitas ñoñas de esas que le hacen llorar y le ponen cara de capullo, me habla de sus pacientes y de mis patitos y se inventa alguna excusa barata para justificar que no hayas venido aun… a este paso se le va a terminar el repertorio, ya sabes que se le da mal mentir y yo siempre le pillo.

-Sabes de sobra porqué no vengo. –Por primera vez se atrevió a verla a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Su mirada era limpia, cristalina como el mar en días cálidos, pero con un deje de tristeza asomando… odiaba verla triste y más cuando sabía que él era el único responsable.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí ahora? –Ella sonrió, mientras jugueteaba con los pliegues de su vestido.

-Esa respuesta también la conoces.

El doctor agachó la mirada, incapaz de sostener sus ojos por más tiempo y se planteó cómo hacerle una pregunta que llevaba demasiadas semanas rondando su cabeza. Era un poco estúpido porque aquello no estaba ocurriendo y él lo sabía. Cuddy no estaba allí, junto a él, mirándole con ojos de amor, al igual que no acababa de decirle te quiero sin emplear esas palabras exactas. Pero no podía evitar sentir su presencia como si fuera real, de hecho podía percibir su olor a almendras y vainilla y oír el ritmo pausado y tranquilo de su respiración… no estaba allí físicamente, pero sí en espíritu y eso tal vez era lo más importante.  
Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y al fin se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Wilson te lo ha contado? –La doctora exhaló un suspiro tan débil que él apenas percibió.

-¿Tú qué crees? –De nuevo se atrevió a mirarla y sus ojos le hicieron ver que no había hecho falta que Wilson se fuera de la lengua porque ella ya lo sabía. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido, siempre había conocido lo que pensaba y sentía y eso le hizo sentirse totalmente desnudo y vulnerable. –Me gustó saber que habías alucinado que hacíamos el amor. –Se sorprendió al escuchar su revelación y su corazón comenzó a galopar velozmente por una emoción que difícilmente podía contener… y pensar que todo era maravilloso en aquel mundo irreal que había construido…

-A mí me hubiera gustado más que ocurriera realmente. –La decana guardó silencio unos instantes, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, para aquel House que cada vez la sorprendía más.

-Sabes que algún día ocurrirá… más tarde o más temprano, pero pasará porque ambos lo deseamos.

House sonrió forzadamente, revelando la amargura y felicidad que al mismo tiempo le embargaba. Era todo tan difícil, tan tremendamente complicado… cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, para ocultar una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado del dique que la contenía.

-Quiero… quiero que esto acabe. Quiero salir de aquí, que mi cabeza deje de estallarme, ser capaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción, quiero dejar de alucinar con todos… especialmente contigo.

-Creía que tus alucinaciones conmigo te hacían feliz –Repuso Lisa, desconcertada ante su declaración.

-Es la felicidad de los tontos, que son felices porque no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre fuera de su mundo. Así son mis alucinaciones contigo. Irreales y efímeras. Cuando despierto no estás y todo duele más. –Ella se bajó de la mesa y dio unos pasos hacia él. Se agachó a sus pies y le acarició la áspera barbilla, poblada de una densa barba. House cerró los ojos al notar el roce de sus manos y suspiró profundamente, deseando permanecer así por mucho tiempo… ¿por toda la eternidad tal vez? -¿Por qué no les pides una cuchilla y te afeitas?

-¿No te gusta mi atractivo salvaje? –Cuddy sofocó una risita y siguió paseando sus manos por su rostro, hasta que sus dedos tocaron sus labios en una caricia perpetua.

-Me gustas más siendo tú… y así no lo eres. Esta no es más que la imagen de la dejadez y del desánimo. –Tragó saliva con dificultad, evidenciando lo duro que era para ella ese momento. –Quiero de vuelta al Gregory House de siempre.

-¿Al House gruñón y yonki que pasa de tus órdenes y de tu título de decana y te mira el culo a todas horas? Creía que querías que me convirtiera en una especie de Doug. –La decana sonrió al ver que su mejor médico no había cambiado demasiado y aclaró la voz antes de decirle algo que llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo:

-Yo no quiero que te conviertas en nadie. Me gustas como eres y por lo que eres… sólo quiero que dejes de destruirte. –El médico abrió los ojos y la miró, agradeciéndole en silencio que hubiera dicho aquello que siempre había querido oír. –Tengo que irme. –dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y él comenzaba a notar el vacío de su ausencia. -Mañana empiezan de nuevo tus sesiones con "la piernas" y no quiero que estés cansado.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó cuando comenzaba a alejarse, obligándola a volverse.

-¿Debo estarlo? –El doctor hizo amago de pensarlo durante unos segundos, exasperando aun más a la decana.

-Mmm tiene unas piernas de infarto… pero prefiero tus gemelas. Ya sabes que tengo fijación por ellas. Además, creo que ella se entendería mejor con Trece que conmigo. –Lisa se agachó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, prolongando el contacto unos segundos más de lo permitido. Un beso que sabía a promesa de un pronto regreso.

-Volveré pronto. Ya sabes que sólo tienes que echarme de menos para traerme de vuelta.

-Ojalá pudiera traerte de verdad. –Pensó en voz alta, con más tristeza de la que pretendió.

-Ojalá… pero piensa que te espero fuera... ¡Ah! Y no hace falta que les pidas una cuchilla, ya te afeitaré yo cuando salgas. –Y se fue como había llegado. Y él sintió que si la felicidad era algo parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento, tal vez no quisiera rehabilitarse nunca. En su mente se atrevía a hacer y decir todo lo que no hacía o decía en la realidad. Podía decirle a Cuddy te quiero, sin temor y sin reservas, podía sentirla más cerca que nunca de sí mismo, pero sobre todo, podía acariciar entre sus manos un sentimiento que siempre se le había escapado, porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, él mismo lo había dejado ir.

Miró el reloj de la mesita, que marcaba las 4 de la madrugada y se recostó en la cama con sus labios portando una sonrisa. Puede que estuviera totalmente loco, que la Cuddy real no pensara lo que le había dicho su gemela imaginaria, pero aquella visita, aun a sabiendas de que había sido elaborada por su desdichada mente, le habían hecho un poco más feliz.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, espero que esta tercera parte os guste tanto como las anteriores.

Antes de leer:

Bobby es el alter ego de Luisma (de Aida), Luisma me parece un gran personaje y no se por qué siempre he querido verlo interactuando con House, así que cuando leáis el capítulo, ponedle a Bobby la cara de Luisma y entenderéis ciertas frases XDD

**DREAMER III**

_Son veinte años nuestros  
Son más de mil secretos  
Y mi pequeña historia, mi relato  
Que están en tu retrato_

Me dice que me quiere  
Tu retrato

Tu retrato -Cecilia

Vio su imagen reflejada en el cristal de la puerta y su retrato le causó escalofríos.

No se había mirado a un espejo desde que entró en la clínica, casi por miedo a ver la locura asomando en sus ojos, y ahora que veía aquella barba de dos semanas, su rostro demacrado y las largas ojeras que le habían dejado como huella el insomnio y las pesadillas, tenía la sensación de que había envejecido diez años de golpe y eso le estremeció, no tanto por el aspecto físico sino por lo que eso evidenciaba: lo duro que estaba resultando aquel viaje a su interior.

Nunca pensó que sería tan duro, de hecho cuando se planteó ingresar en el centro, lo hizo más bien presionado por el shock emocional que supuso para él ser consciente de que su felicidad no era más que producto de su imaginación. Pero ahora que estaba allí, encerrado, conviviendo con su propia locura más que con la locura ajena, recibiendo visitas de Wilson a cuentagotas y sin poder verla a ella, todo resultaba tremendamente difícil. Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba poniendo voluntad para curarse y lo sabía.  
Pero ¿qué podía hacer si siempre había sido un cobarde? Prefería encerrarse en sí mismo y auto compadecerse, antes que sacar afuera sus demonios delante de una extraña.  
Por muy buena que estuviese la extraña en cuestión.

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho de "la piernas" y por un instante dudó entre llamar o largarse de allí y volver a su encierro auto impuesto en su impoluta habitación, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus piernas y su cerebro no estaban coordinados y se mantuvo allí, frente a la puerta y sin atreverse a llamar, pensando en hallar la mejor manera para perder el tiempo sin entrar.

Miró el reloj de la pared y sonrío.  
Eran más de las once de la mañana y a esas horas su querida jefa estaría corriendo tras él por los pasillos, gritándole por llegar tarde y eso llevó a su mente a volar junto a ella, planteándose qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.  
La imaginaba tal y como la veía muchas veces a través del cristal de su puerta sin que ella supiera que estaba ahí. A veces su bastón empujaba la puerta sin llamar, se sentaba en una de las incómodas sillas sin que le invitasen a hacerlo, le decía cualquier tontería que la hiciera sonreír o enfadar y se iba de vuelta a su despacho, un poquito más feliz. Otras veces se conformaba solo con mirarla desde el mostrador cuando Brenda se agachaba a recoger los papeles que él mismo tiraba con el fin único de no ser pillado en su observación.  
La observaba mientras leía pensativa los papeles y mordisqueaba el boli que un admirador secreto le dejó como regalo de cumpleaños, años atrás. A veces un mechón rebelde se escapaba y sus dedos corrían a ponerlo en su sitio, otras, soltaba el boli y jugueteaba con el elástico, mientras decidía si firmar o no, si cambiar la junta para el miércoles o dejarla para el jueves, si despedirle o seguir manteniéndole en su puesto… y ahora, mientras recordaba aquellos pequeños momentos, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría estar de nuevo allí, desde el mostrador, observándola en silencio mientras ella ignoraba su presencia…

-Eh… tienes que decir "ábrete sésamo". –Se dio la vuelta cabreado, dispuesto a partirle el bastón en la cabeza al pirado que se había atrevido a sacarle de su ensoñación… pero era Bobby y eso le hizo relajarse. Bobby era su antiguo compañero de habitación, un chaval con pocas luces, adicto a los porros y demás sustancias estupefacientes, pero buena gente y en el fondo, solía divertirle con sus ocurrencias, a veces más de niño de parvulario que del adulto que en realidad era.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí tío, si quieres que la puerta se abra, tienes que decir las palabras mágicas… aysss y luego dicen que el tonto soy yo.

-Bobby, no subestimes el poder de mi mente, la puerta se abrirá, sólo tengo que mirarla fijamente y mis poderes telequinésicos harán todo el trabajo…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Bobby, sorprendido como un niño de cinco años ante la pirueta de un equilibrista de circo. House asintió y miró fijamente la puerta, totalmente concentrado… en intentar no reírse. ¡Pobre Bobby, cómo le había dejado el consumo de drogas! Su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta del despacho de su terapeuta, mientras su bastón, se desplazaba sigilosamente hacia ella, para intentar abrirla de un empujoncito, cuando el pomo comenzó a girar y se abrió.

-¿Viste? –Se giró hacia Bobby, que le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, mientras el médico, en silencio agradecía la tremenda casualidad de que la doctora abriese la puerta justo en aquel instante de máxima "concentración".

-¡Waaaa! ¡Tio eres un mago! ¡Un mago! –Gritó Bobby, llevándose las manos a la cara y riendo sin parar. -¿Oye tu podrías convertirme en rana? Para que así cuando me vea la enfermera Molly piense que me puedo convertir en un príncipe y me bese… y yo le meta la lengua hasta la campanilla… y lo que no es la lengua –House rodó los ojos.

-Naaa mejor te convierto en Superman, para que te la lleves volando.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡En Superman yuhuuuu! –Acto seguido, Bobby extendió los brazos y simulando volar, corrió a la sala común a gritar al grupo que pronto sería el super héroe.

House se volvió hacia Caroline, que le miraba extrañada y con algo de enfado también.

-Estaba a punto de salir a buscarle, Gregory, llega tarde a la sesión. –El doctor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, evocando el recuerdo que instantes antes le había perseguido. Ella también le regañaba por la tardanza.

Sólo que Caroline no era ella.  
La psiquiatra entró en el despacho y él la siguió, acomodándose instantes después en el mullido sofá. Le gustaba aquella habitación. El color azul cielo de las paredes contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado del resto del hospital y contenía montones de diplomas que revelaban que "la piernas era todo un cerebrito"; el cómodo sofá era la envidia de los sillones de las salas comunes y aquella enorme mesa de roble le traía a la memoria cierto regalo envuelto en nostalgia y recuerdos que hizo meses atrás y del que nunca habló con la destinataria.  
La doctora Caroline Gable tomó su informe y se sentó frente a él. Su cruce de piernas nuevamente le hizo perder la concentración durante unos instantes. Estaba demasiado buena para ser una psiquiatra, pues podía llevar a la locura a más de un paciente.

-Bueno Gregory, ¿qué tenemos hoy? –Preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos pecaminosos con ella, mientras anotaba la fecha de la sesión y escribía algunas observaciones que, sin gafas, House no podía leer desde su posición.

-Tú unas piernas de infarto y yo a mi amiguito animado. –La doctora sonrió forzadamente, revelando lo mucho que empezaban ya a cansarle sus comentarios subidos de tono y sobre todo su falta de cooperación.

-¿Parece que nos hemos levantado hoy contentos, no?

-Psss –Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y jugueteando con su bastón.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe su buen humor? –El médico sonrió con nostalgia. La noche anterior le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, aquella visita irreal fue más curativa que tres semanas de terapia y había llegado a plantearse seriamente pedirle a sus médicos que le encerraran con Cuddy en su habitación y tiraran la llave al mar.

Sí, definitivamente esa sería la mejor manera de curarse.

-Digamos que he tenido un buen sueño.

-¡Genial! Me alegra que hoy empiece el día con energía, a ver si así conseguimos avanzar algo más, que de los monosílabos, los gruñidos y los piropos a mis piernas, no hemos pasado.

-¡¡Eh!! no tengo la culpa de que esas piernas hayan provocado guerras. –Gruñó, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Guerras? –Inquirió la doctora, sorprendida, elevando una ceja hasta el infinito.

-Sep, ya sabes, la guerra de servilletas entre Charlie el sucio y Frankie el chupete se debía a una apuesta por la largura de tus piernas. –La doctora soltó una sonora carcajada, que a él mismo sobresaltó, pues no estaba acostumbrado a oírla reír. Carcajada que segundos después transformó en la mueca de seriedad de costumbre. A House le sorprendía sobremanera, como aquella mujer era capaz de pasar de una expresión a otra en cuestión de segundos y casi sin inmutarse.

-Bien, Gregory, ya hemos roto el hielo, ya nos hemos reído, le he dado tiempo para que se acostumbrase al cambio. Le hemos reducido drásticamente el consumo de analgésicos y para hacerle más fácil su estancia aquí hemos cedido a muchas de sus peticiones…

-Aun no me has hecho el streptease que te pedí. –La cortó, provocándole un nuevo resoplido de fastidio. La doctora se levantó de la silla, molesta y se dirigió al equipo de música, en el que estuvo trasteando unos minutos mientras encontraba una emisora de radio que le gustara. Finalmente, una vieja melodía country que a House resultaba tremendamente familiar pero que no lograba recordar, comenzó a sonar. A Caroline pareció gustarle, pues dejó que la canción siguiera sonando y volvió a ocupar la silla para continuar la terapia.

-Se quejaba de su compañero de habitación y le cambiamos, se quejó de su segundo compañero y cedimos a su decisión de estar solo, le hemos proporcionado un televisor para que vea su teleserie y le hemos permitido recibir más visitas de las recomendables… ¿no cree que ya va siendo hora de colaborar? Ingresó aquí con el propósito de curarte y no estáshaciendo nada para lograrlo.

-¿Y quién me asegura que me vayas a curar?

-Nadie, pero al menos puedo intentarlo. Aunque tiene que poner de su parte. –Caroline volvió a realizar alguna de sus anotaciones. "El paciente se niega a colaborar", "no hay propósito de recuperación", "la terapia es inútil"… no podía leerlo desde allí pero estaba convencido de que algo así estaba escribiendo, seguramente estaba empezando a querer tirar la toalla y no la culpaba, de hecho le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho ya, porque colaborador no se había mostrado precisamente, más bien todo lo contrario. No se había integrado aun en el grupo de internos ni tenía previsto hacerlo, se negaba a acudir a la terapia de grupo, no quería sesión de hipnosis con el doctor Weiss y las sesiones con "la piernas" resultaban tremendamente infructuosas, debido a su actitud.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir siendo un cobarde y no enfrentarte a tus enemigos? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que un buen marine se enfrenta con valentía a sus temores y les mira de frente? –Un escalofrío le recorrió al verle de nuevo ante él, pues era la primera vez que le veía desde hacía meses y la última vez que le miró, estaba dentro de una caja de pino.  
Ahora sin embargo, estaba frente a él, mirándole con el gesto severo que empleaba cuando de niño se negaba a comerse la sopa y vestido con su uniforme de gala repleto de galones y medallas con las que había sido condecorado por su dedicación al ejército. Sin duda, si algo había sido esencial en la vida de John House había sido su profesión. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que no eran el reflejo de los suyos, le miraban con el mismo reproche de siempre, sólo que esta vez, sabía que su padre llevaba razón.  
-¿Con la misma valentía con la que tú te enfrentaste a mí? –Replicó en voz alta y sin pensar y ahora no sólo tenía ante él la imagen muda de su padre muerto, sino también la mirada extrañada de su terapeuta, que se acercaba a él entre preocupada y esperanzada por obtener algún avance.

-¿Gregory? ¿Es ella? ¿La novia de su amigo? –Maldito Wilson. ¿Por qué había tenido que contarles que alucinaba con Amber? Solo esperaba que no se hubiera ido también de la lengua con lo de Cuddy… y sobre todo, esperaba que no se lo hubiera contado a ella o no podría volver a mirarla a la cara sin sentirse desnudo y vulnerable.

-No. Es el hijo de puta que me dio el apellido. –Escupió las palabras una a una, quedándole en la boca un regusto amargo, mientras clavaba sus ojos en aquel viejo marine muerto contra el que ya no cabía venganza alguna.

-¿Su padre?

-Por desgracia –Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-No le contarás nada porque sigues siendo un cobarde, lo has sido toda tu vida. Siempre tuviste miedo de enfrentarte a la verdad. Ya eras un cobarde desde niño, ¿o no recuerdas aquella vez que te escondiste en el armario? Llorabas como una niña…

Y de repente la imagen apareció ante él, como un canal de televisión emitiendo una vieja película en blanco y negro. Sólo que la película no tenía el final feliz tan ansiado.  
Tal y como las piezas de un puzzle encajan una a una, los retazos de aquella noche se sucedían uno tras otro, encajando y dando forma a aquel rompecabezas que él ni siquiera había podido recordar hasta ahora.

-¿Gregory? ¿Qué ve? ¿Es su padre? –La voz de Caroline se mezclaba con su propio llanto infantil, con los gritos de su padre y la voz entrecortada de su madre, con aquella vieja melodía country que había despertado el recuerdo dormido durante más de cuarenta años.

-No… no… soy yo… soy yo…

_Nuevamente le habían despertado los gritos. Últimamente las peleas se sucedían más a menudo que de costumbre y al pequeño Greg comenzaba a inquietarle que sus padres también se divorciaran como habían hecho los padres de Colin. A sus apenas cinco años la idea de que papá o mamá se marcharan de casa le asustaban.  
Sacó la cabeza de entre la colcha y sus enormes ojos azules se dirigieron a la puerta entreabierta, por donde se colaban las discusiones. Se destapó por completo y bajó de la cama, dispuesto a ir a la habitación donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla campal. Tal vez si les pedía que dejaran de discutir, lo hicieran. Aunque seguramente sólo obtendría algún grito de su padre, que le mandaría encerrarse en su habitación y pasaría el resto de la noche oyendo reproches y luchando para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus infantiles ojos.  
Los marines nunca lloran._

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de sus padres. Sus pies descalzos dejaban pequeñas huellas en el pasillo de parquet, que luego le servirían de guía para regresar, como a Hansel y Gretel.  
Una melodía country que provenía de la pequeña radio que su madre dejaba encendida toda la noche para ahuyentar a los ladrones, llegaba hasta él a través del hueco de la escalera.  
Siguió el camino, acercándose cada vez más a su destino y finalmente se detuvo tras la puerta, casi sin atreverse a llamar.  
-¡No me hagas esto, John! ¡No se si podré soportarlo! –Los llantos de su madre le daban ganas de llorar a él también. Mamá es siempre la diosa de todo niño y para él, su madre era el hada que se escapaba de los cuentos para dejarle caramelos bajo la almohada y zurcir los calcetines que rompía cada vez que jugaba al futbol.  
Mamá era una heroína y si lloraba, él lloraba también. A veces odiaba a su padre por ponerla triste, por gritarle y decirle cosas horribles. Tal y como hacía con él.

-¡¿Qué no te haga esto?! ¿Y lo que me has hecho tú a mí? ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Blythe? ¡Llevo años aguantando, callando, haciendo que nunca pasó nada, que aun no pasa nada pero no puedo más! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! –Un golpe resonó, asustándole. Su padre habría vuelto a tirar al suelo la lámpara que siempre golpeaba para evitar pagar su rabia con su esposa.

-Te he pedido perdón miles de veces, sabes que aquello terminó, ¿no puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Olvidarlo como hice yo?

-¡Como demonios quieres que lo olvide si cada día me cruzo con tu bastardo en mi propia casa! –Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación, silencio que al pequeño asustó. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y pegando el oído a la puerta, para intentar oír algo más de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Entonces no hay otra solución, ¿verdad? –La voz entrecortada de su madre le hizo saber que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-No. No quiero aquí a tu hijo. O Greg se marcha o nos divorciamos. No pienso seguir viéndole cada día. No le quiero aquí. –Sus ojos de niño pillo y aventurero se tornaron acuosos. ¿Por qué su padre no le quería en casa? ¿Y dónde pensaba enviarle? ¿Le mandarían a vivir a la calle como los vagabundos que le pedían a su madre unas monedas para un cartón de vino a la entrada del supermercado? ¿O tal vez le mandarían con la tía Julia?  
No quería ir a casa de la tía Julia, el primo Oscar era un niño gordo y malcriado que siempre se adueñaba de sus juguetes y acababa rompiéndolos. No quería marcharse de su casa, abandonar su habitación y su colección de sellos de dinosaurios, no quería cambiar de colegio, ni dejar de desayunar las tortitas de mamá. Y sobre todo no quería separarse de su familia.  
Pero papá le quería fuera de casa. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Era quizás porque se habían enterado que él y Kevin Hammilton habían tirado el examen de dibujo adrede para verle las bragas a la señorita Kensington? ¿O tal vez no le quería porque no era lo suficientemente bueno tocando el piano? Sí era por eso, podía intentar mejorar. Sí, podría cambiar, le pediría a la señora Neville que le diera más clases particulares, tocaría día y noche y mejoraría, sería el mejor pianista del mundo y su padre se sentiría orgulloso y le querría.  
Se levantó, alejándose de la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, para esconderse en el viejo armario donde mamá guardaba la ropa blanca. Allí no le encontrarían y ese sería su escondite hasta que fuese un gran pianista. Sólo cuando lograse ser el número uno saldría y así papá no le echaría de casa.

Le despertaron unas voces que gritaban su nombre casi con desesperación. Agudizó el oído y cuando despertó por completo pudo comprobar que las voces correspondían a sus padres. Una sábana se había deslizado silenciosa del estante y le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Por un instante pensó en permanecer así, oculto tras la sábana y tras la puerta del armario, para que nunca dieran con él y así no tener que irse de casa.  
Pero los pasos se detuvieron tras la puerta y el pequeño Greg contuvo el aliento cuando el pomo comenzó a girar.  
Unas manos enormes le retiraron la sábana que le cubría y le mostraron los ojos de su padre, que le miraba con algo muy parecido al alivio. Padre e hijo mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, ignorando el llanto de Blythe, que reñía a su hijo por haberse escondido y haberles dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué es un bastardo, papá?-Preguntó con una inocencia de la que poco a poco comenzaba a desprenderse. Quería saber el significado de aquella palabra que muchas veces escuchaba en cada pelea. John volvió la vista hacia Blythe, que le miraba con el aliento contenido. El marine se agachó frente a su hijo, al que en el fondo quería más de lo pensaba.

-Algo horrible, que destroza la vida de quienes tiene a su alrededor. –El niño arrugó la frente, en un gesto que evidenciaba lo difícil que le resultaba entender las palabras de su padre.

-¿Dónde me voy a ir? –Preguntó, temiendo que ya hubieran preparado su maleta y que se hubieran olvidado de guardar su camión de piezas. John le revolvió el pelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Al colegio. Pero dentro de unas horas, aun es temprano. Duerme un rato más. –El pequeño Greg se soltó de su mano, pasó junto a su madre que respiraba aliviada y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, feliz por continuar en casa.

No volvieron a despertarle los gritos ni las peleas entre sus padres. Los marines siguieron sin llorar, él siguió esforzándose por ser un gran pianista, por ser el mejor en todo, un auténtico genio y lograr ser el orgullo de sus padres, aunque no con demasiado éxito. Pero la palabra bastardo no volvió a escucharse bajo el techo de los House. Mamá dejó de llorar por las noches y él durmió feliz, soñando con casas hechas de tejados de caramelo y ventanas de gominolas.

-¡Gregory! ¡Greory! –Caroline le tiraba del brazo y le miraba preocupada. Sentía los ojos humedecidos y una agradable sensación en su mano derecha. Una suave caricia que comenzaba en su muñeca, hacia círculos en la palma de la mano y continuaba hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y llenándose de su aroma.

Ella estaba allí. De nuevo, junto a él. Sentada a su lado en el inmenso sofá del despacho de la terapeuta y sosteniendo su mano.

-Gregory, ¿se encuentra bien? –Caroline sacudía su brazo, intentando llamar su atención, pero él sólo podía concentrarse en los ojos de su jefa y en intentar desterrar de su mente el recuerdo que había surgido instantes atrás.  
Tenía razón su padre, en el fondo era un cobarde. Lo fue desde niño, pues ya desde los cinco años supo que no era un verdadero House, que no le correspondía el apellido que llevaba, pero su mente infantil batalló hasta ganar la guerra y mandar aquella noche al rincón del olvido. Y ahora volvía de nuevo, para hacerle ver lo gallina que era… pero también para recordar que en el fondo, John House le quiso, más incluso de lo que él mismo admitía.

Asintió para tranquilizar a su terapeuta, quien se volvió a llenar un vaso de agua que él rechazó.

-Greg… cuéntaselo. –Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba llamarle por su nombre y el simple sonido de aquellas cuatro letras saliendo de sus labios le estremeció. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, que permanecían entrelazadas y sintió como ella le daba un pequeño apretón a los dedos que le sostenían, animándole a hablar.

-Mi… mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. –Dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo de difícil era su relación? –Preguntó Caroline, volviendo a sentarse frente a él. El doctor tragó saliva con dificultad y un nuevo apretón le instó a continuar. Puede que Lisa Cuddy no estuviera allí realmente, pero aquella imagen de fantasía le estaba ayudando más de lo que le había ayudado nunca cualquier persona, medicamento o terapia. Lisa Cuddy era su mejor medicina. En la fantasía y en la realidad.

-Yo no era su hijo y… creo que él siempre lo supo.

-Vaya. Es una situación complicada. ¿Cuándo lo supo usted?

-Siempre lo supe. Desde niño…

-Supongo que eso marcó su infancia y su vida.

-No me marcó, sólo hizo que mi relación con mi familia fuera difícil.

-Gregory, una situación como esa, normalmente suele marcar la vida de quienes la viven. Puede que usted no sea consciente de ello, pero hay una alta probabilidad de que muchos de sus actos en la vida, hayan estado condicionados por esa circunstancia. Muchos de los traumas que sufrimos de niños, los reproducimos siendo adultos. La infancia es la etapa donde empezamos a formarnos, tanto física como psíquica y emocionalmente y si en ese momento tan trascendental ocurre un hecho que desmorona nuestro mundo, es muy probable que aun se mantenga siendo adulto. Aunque hayan pasado más de cuarenta años.

-Sabes que tiene razón, Greg. Escúchala. –Le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla. De besarla como aquella noche en la que le arrebataron la niña que pensó que podía llenar su vida. Besarla como aquella primera vez que sus labios se juntaron cuando le robó un beso en la biblioteca. Besarla como la había besado en sus alucinaciones…  
Bajó la mirada hasta sus dedos entrelazados y jugueteó con su pulgar, deseando poder hacerlo también en la realidad… algún día.

-Creo… creo que en el fondo él me quería, me consideraba su hijo aunque no pudiera aceptar que su mujer le hubiera engañado.

-Es muy posible que desarrollara cariño hacia usted, a fin de cuentas era su hijo a todos los efectos. Pero eso no quita para que aquella situación cambiase para usted ciertos parámetros que todos consideramos normales. Normalmente asociamos el concepto de familia con sinónimo de felicidad, seguridad, bienestar. En su caso, es posible que su infancia le hiciera desarrollar un sentimiento de hostilidad hacia la familia, la estabilidad sentimental…

-Ehhh que tuve novia durante años.

-Sí, pero nunca se ha casado, no ha tenido hijos. Posiblemente no lo ha hecho, al margen de las circunstancias, porque en el fondo teme reproducir su infancia, teme ser como sus padres. Dígame, ¿nunca se ha planteado formar un hogar? ¿Tener una familia propia? –Contuvo el aliento unos instantes, temiendo por unos instantes que "la piernas" tuviera rayos X que viesen a través de él. Movió su mano, buscando el contacto que había dejado de sentir pero al no notar más que el vacío de la ausencia, se asustó y la buscó con la mirada… ella se había ido.

-No… -Respondió en un susurro tan imperceptible que no creyó siquiera que hubiese salido sonido alguno de su boca. Y nuevamente se convenció de que era un cobarde… por no haber respondido la verdad.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**DREAMER IV**

_Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene. Y es verdad, lo que no dicen es que cuando se vuelve a poner en marcha, lo hace aún más rápido para recuperar lo perdido._

Big Fish

-¡En la granja de mi tío ia ia io! ¡Hay diez vacas que hacen muuu ia ia ioooo! –Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y la apretó con fuerza, rezando para que la presión taponara sus oídos de tal forma que no pudiera escuchar la cantarina voz de su contrincante en aquella lucha entre locura y cordura que llevaba librando desde hacía meses.

No podía soportarlo más, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y de perder la poca capacidad de raciocinio que todavía conservaba. Sentía los ojos llorosos debido al cansancio y la profunda tristeza y desesperación que lo embargaba, casi no podía respirar pues el oxigeno entraba con dificultad por sus fosas nasales y sus manos temblaban, aunque no sabría decir si era por la voz de aquella víbora fantasmal o por la terrible sensación de fatiga que llevaba acumulada.

Llevaba tres días sin pegar ojo.  
Tres días con sus tres largas noches.

No podía dormir en ningún momento del día, ni durante la mañana, ni durante la tarde y muchísimo menos por la noche. Y no por falta de ganas o de intento. Se tumbaba en la cama a cualquier hora, incluso llevaba dos días sin salir de su habitación y negándose a recibir terapia, porque sólo quería echarse y descansar, pero aquella maldita conciencia disfrazada de rubia maquiavélica, impedía que sus ojos se cerrasen ni siquiera para pestañear.

Y estaba tan cansado… la extenuación estaba empezando a pasarle factura a su cuerpo, se sentía horrible, mareado, con una prolongada sensación de náusea que llevaba acompañándole desde el día anterior y un dolor insoportable que parecía haberse instalado en su cabeza sin intención de marcharse… pero sobre todo estaba empezando a sentir que se moría por dentro… lenta y agónicamente.

No podía más. Necesitaba que se callara, dejar de alucinar con ella, dejar de escuchar su voz atormentándole con sus malditas verdades, necesitaba que Amber desapareciera de una vez de su vida o nunca podría salir de aquella espiral de locura en la que se había metido.

-Hay diez gatos que hacen miau ia ia ioooo ¡vamos, Greg, canta conmigo! –Dijo, animada, dando unas palmaditas en el escritorio donde estaba sentada. El doctor sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y la miró con rabia, no sólo por lo insoportable de la situación, sino porque había adoptado la misma postura que días atrás adoptó, en una de sus últimas visitas, el único espectro que conseguía proporcionarle paz.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez! –Escupió, deseando haberlo gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los enfermeros de guardia acudieran a llevarle a rastras a la enfermería y le sedaran. Ya le daba igual lo que hicieran con él, no le importaba lo más mínimo los métodos que emplearan si aquello servía para que Amber desapareciera para siempre de su vida. Sedación, electroshock… como si querían realizarle una lobotomía. Tal vez así tuviera suerte y le extirparan también a su acosador fantasma.

-Ohhh ¿no te gusta la canción? Y yo que quería traerte un bonito recuerdo de tu infancia… ¡Oh vaya! Acabo de recordar que tu infancia no tuvo nada de bonita ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?… ¡en la granja de mi tío ia ia iooooo! –Se incorporó, intentando que su mente ignorase aquella canción que ya empezaba a aborrecer y miró hacia la mesita de noche, donde guardaba, oculto dentro de unos calcetines, un pequeño bote de somníferos que Bobby le había conseguido el día anterior. Una de sus manos se acercó al tirador del cajón y se sorprendió al notar el temblor en sus dedos. No podía verse porque no tenía un espejo cerca, pero estaba seguro de que su aspecto era horrible. Estaría demacrado, con los ojos enrojecidos y bajo ellos, largos cercos violáceos dándole un aspecto tétrico, las mejillas hundidas y los labios temblorosos. No podía verse pero podría dibujar su imagen actual y estaba seguro que acertaría.

Con dificultad abrió el cajón, rebuscó en su interior hasta que sus manos sacaron aquel pequeño bote que ahora le parecía el mayor de los tesoros. Casi sin darse tiempo a pensar y a plantearse lo inadecuado de su acción, tomó dos pastillas y las tragó.

Segundos después, sintió a su lado, un peso ligero hundiendo levemente el colchón. Amber había dejado de cantar y se sentaba junto a él en la cama, mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla, en un intento de caricia, que él rechazó.

-¿De verdad crees que dos pastillitas de nada me harán desaparecer? Ohh vamos, Greg, te creía más inteligente. Tú sabes tan bien como yo porqué estoy aquí… –Sintió sus labios rozar su oreja y su lengua traviesa acariciarle el lóbulo, tentándole, intentando hacerle perder el poco control que aun tenía.

Volvió a abrir el frasco casi sin pensarlo. Una pastilla más y dormiría… sí, cerraría los ojos y su imagen desaparecería, no volvería a sentir aquella sensación que le excitaba y asqueaba a partes iguales, ni le martillaría su cancioncita y muchísimo menos, tendría que aguantar escuchar lo que no quería oír.

-¿Sabes? Llevas aquí más de mes y medio y sólo has tenido una visita… el bueno de Jimmy… ¿por qué no habrá venido tu amorcito? ¿Será que ya te ha sustituido? Ya sabes, estás aquí, loco, enganchado… ella es guapa y aun joven, seguro que ha encontrado un médico con la cabeza en su sitio, por el que no tenga que sacar la cara ante la Junta del Hospital, que no tenga más adicción que ella, que esté dispuesto a ser el papi de su cubo de pañales sucios, que camine derecho… -Dos pastillas más. Tragadas sin necesidad de agua.  
Dos somníferos más y dormiría… soñaría con ella, con aquel beso robado y la primera vez que su voz adormilada le susurró un te quiero al cual él no respondió por idiota… la volvería a besar, la desnudaría lentamente sobre el escritorio de su despacho y rememorarían viejos tiempos mediante el lenguaje de las caricias… una ingesta más y se embarcaría rumbo al país de los dulces sueños, donde se alejaría de la pesadilla que ahora estaba viviendo.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no le haya hecho falta encontrar un nuevo médico…- Amber se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña habitación, pensativa. -¿No te parece que mi Jimmy y tu Lisa pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? Y me imagino que ahora que estás aquí encerrado se habrán unido más, ya sabes se consolarán mutuamente… ya salieron una vez, ¿no? –Esparció en su mano un nuevo somnífero, convencido de que sería el truco de magia que haría que todo volviese a la normalidad, haría desaparecer a aquella bruja y le permitiría descansar. –Bueno después de todo Jimmy es lo que toda mujer desearía: bueno, cariñoso, comprensivo, leal… ¿te imaginas la pareja tan bonita que harían? Seguro que te piden que seas el padrino de la boda. –Dos. Sólo tenía que tomar dos más y ella se iría… un par de somníferos y se liberaría de la tortura.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Levantó la mirada y vio a la dueña de sus sueños frente a él. Estaba bellísima, vistiendo aquel vestido azul cielo que llevó en su fiesta de graduación y a la cual él asistió, oculto tras los setos del jardín que rodeaban el patio de festejos de la facultad, porque no quería que ella supiera que pese a los años pasados desde su marcha, todavía seguía añorándola. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, subiendo lentamente hasta detenerse en sus labios, con temor de ir más allá y ver asomando en sus ojos la sombra de la decepción. –Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me volviste loca desde el primer momento… -Se sentó en el suelo junto a él, mientras sujetaba su mano y hacia rodar por el suelo las pastillas que él sostenía. -¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste meses después? –House asintió, tembloroso. Con miedo a recordar y que la felicidad del pasado se hundiera al chocar con su asqueroso presente. –Dijiste que yo era la mejor de las drogas porque enganchaba al instante. –El doctor cerró los ojos, rememorando aquel primer encuentro. -No lo hagas, Greg. No sigas tomando esas pastillas, sabes que no debes hacerlo, has tomado demasiadas.

-Las necesito… -Balbuceó con un hilo de voz que ni él mismo reconoció como suya. Miró su mano temblorosa hasta el punto de casi hacer caer el bote de somníferos que ahora se le antojaba demasiado vacío. Ni siquiera había llevado la cuenta de las que había tomado, pero empezaba a notar los primeros síntomas de la intoxicación.

-No, no las necesitas, ingresaste aquí con el propósito de recuperarte, sabes que este no es el camino. –Sintió sus finos dedos rozar su mejilla y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquella caricia le sumiera en un sueño profundo que durara para siempre.

-¡Hay diez patos que hacen cuac ia ia iooo1 –Y de nuevo estaba ahí. La locura que le arrastraba como una ola de mar en plena tormenta para llevarle hasta el fondo e impedirle salir a la superficie. Abrió los ojos y de mala gana se rió de su propia demencia.

Hasta aquel momento, cada vez que la Cuddy de fantasía se aparecía ante él, Amber se marchaba, pero ahora las tenía a las dos. Una arrodillada a sus pies y sosteniendo su mano para evitar que cometiera una locura. La otra mirándole inquisitivamente desde una esquina del pequeño dormitorio, con su ceja levemente alzada, retándole a tomar una nueva píldora, a caer de nuevo en una ciénaga de adicción.

-¡¿No la estás escuchando?! –Gritó sulfurado, apretando el botecito con fuerza hasta enblanquecer sus nudillos. -¡¡Lleva tres días así!! ¡Llevo tres putos días sin pegar ojo! Me despierta con su cara cubierta de sangre, canta a todas horas para impedirme coger el sueño, durante el desayuno me recuerda una y otra vez lo asquerosamente insoportable de mi situación para que se me quiten las pocas ganas de comer que tengo… quiere acabar conmigo…

-Tal y como tú acabaste conmigo. –Repuso Amber, encogiéndose de hombros y de nuevo sintió la cuchillada de la culpa atravesando su cuerpo, dejándole una herida que sabía que jamás cicatrizaría. En el fondo, desde que ella falleció se había sentido así. Culpable.  
Responsable no sólo de la muerte de una persona, sino del dolor de su mejor y prácticamente único amigo. Deslizó sus dedos y se soltó de la mano de su jefa. Tembloroso, abrió el bote y cogió otro par de somníferos, los sostuvo unos instantes en sus manos y los miró, desafiándolos, intentando vencer la tentación de no tomarlos… pero no podía, era débil… sólo quería descansar, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas… liberarse de aquella pesadilla que le estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

-¡Greg, no! No quiero que tomes ni uno más, sabes que puedes superar esto, podemos superarlo juntos.

-¡Y una mierda! –Gritó con más violencia de la que hubiera empleado alguna vez con ella. -¡Tú ni siquiera estás aquí! No has venido ni una sola vez en los casi dos meses que llevo encerrado, ni una jodida llamada, ni una maldita carta, ni un puto mail… no me digas que vamos a superarlo juntos porque estoy jodidamente solo… -Vio una lágrima deslizarse por su blanca tez y de nuevo se sintió terriblemente miserable. Nadie como él para hacerla llorar. Era único en ese trabajo, de hecho llevaba más de veinte años desempeñándolo demasiado y lo peor es que ni siquiera quería actuar así, pero tampoco era capaz de comportarse de otro modo con ella. A veces sentía que era realmente cierto aquello que solían decir acerca del amor y el dolor: siempre van de la mano.

Ella se levantó, quedando frente a él. Alzó la mirada y la vio. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su rostro lucía cansado y decepcionado.

-Greg… no voy a tolerarte ni una nueva recaída más. Ya he aguantado demasiado, te he esperado por largo tiempo y no puedo seguir viendo como te hundes más y más en el fango. Es un ultimátum. Si tomas una sola pastilla más, me iré… me iré y nunca más me volverás a ver. –Su temblorosa mano se detuvo a medio camino de su boca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué se había empeñado en joderse la vida de esa forma cuando todo podía ser más sencillo? ¿Por qué elegía la autodestrucción cuando la felicidad estaba igual de cerca? Porque era un cobarde. Esa era la respuesta y él siempre la había conocido. Cobarde. Temeroso. Con miedo de arriesgar en la partida y perderlo todo.

-Es difícil elegir ¿verdad? –Se sorprendió de escuchar su voz de nuevo y su mirada le buscó por la habitación, hasta que le vio aparecer frente a él, llevando la camiseta de rayas de la cual una vez se mofó y sosteniendo uno de sus cómics favoritos entre sus manos.  
Kutner se sentó a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. –Es difícil decidir si cruzas la línea aun sabiendo que no hay retorno o te quedas en el límite pese a que cada día que pasa la tortura es mayor. Si la cruzas, pierdes la vida, lo cual no tiene vuelta atrás, pero si no lo haces, continúas viviendo sin estar vivo. ¿Sabes? Yo quería lo mismo que tú. En el fondo todos queremos lo mismo. Descansar. Liberarnos de lo que nos atormenta y sentir paz… aunque eso signifique no estar vivo, pero ¿realmente lo estás ahora? -House miró a Amber, que le retaba a seguir medicándose y seguir luchando en la guerra que le había declarado. A Kutner, que por primera vez le parecía una persona totalmente distinta al joven que conoció y que en el fondo le divertía más de lo que nunca hubiera admitido. Y de otro lado Cuddy y aquella sensación de que la estaba perdiendo y esta vez para siempre.

Pero ella no lo entendía. Ella no estaba dentro de él, no sufría lo que él estaba sufriendo. No estaba allí encerrada, enfrentándose diariamente a sus demonios internos, siendo desafiado por su propia conciencia, muerto en vida… y en el fondo, solo. Completamente solo. Miró por última vez las pastillas y finalmente y sin permitirse la oportunidad de pensarlo más, las tragó.  
Cerró los ojos, para no ver que nuevamente le había fallado y suspiró, deseando que todo se oscureciera cuanto antes.

-Adiós, Greg. -Susurró su jefa, instantes antes de esfumarse, mientras él se tumbaba en la cama, vencido por el cansancio, que llevaba a su mente a volar en sueños hacia un pasado maravilloso, sumergiéndose en un letargo del que no sabía si despertaría…

_¡Mierda!  
Pensó en voz alta mientras se levantaba a toda prisa de la cama, peleándose con el pantalón del pijama en el vano intento de quitárselo y corriendo a toda prisa hacia el baño a lavarse la cara.  
Nuevamente se le habían pegado las sábanas y ahora se encontraba vistiéndose mientras corría por el piso que compartía con aquellos descerebrados que lo habían dejado todo hecho una pocilga tras la fiesta de la noche anterior._

Condujo su moto por la ciudad superando en muchos kilómetros la velocidad permitida, hasta llegar a la facultad. Aparcó en un lugar no permitido y entró en la facultad como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrió por los pasillos todo lo deprisa que sus deportivas desgastadas le permitían y se acercó al tablón de anuncios para averiguar en cual aula se impartía la clase de endocrinología… endocrinología… maldita asignatura.

Llevaba atragantándosele desde primero de carrera, de hecho se había matriculado tres veces, pero era incapaz de aprobarla y menos desde su monumental bronca con el profesor Carter. Pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? Fue incapaz de morderse la lengua cuando cometió tamaña injusticia con su examen, así que le dijo cuatro verdades a la cara y a cambio obtuvo un suspenso y ser inscrito en su lista negra durante los años que le quedasen de docencia.

Por eso aquel año, el último que le quedaba en Michigan, tenía que aprobar como fuera, aunque tuviera que hacerle la pelota al profesor, como de hecho, tenía planeado. Precisamente, si se estaba dando esa carrera, era para llegar a su despacho antes de que empezara la clase y sellar una tregua, que le permitiría obtener el tan ansiado aprobado.

Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz baja al comprobar que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta, tomó el pasillo de la derecha y finalmente llegó al despacho.

Vio su reflejo en el cristal del tablón de anuncios y se saludó sacando la lengua en un gesto de burla. Se veía bastante descuidado con el pelo revuelto y barba de dos días y vistiendo aquella vieja camiseta blanca que era lo primero que había cogido del armario, pero le daba igual, después de todo sólo iba a pelotear al profe haciéndole creer que tenía verdadero interés por la asignatura, no iba a tirarse a la jefa de las animadoras.  
Abrió la puerta y cruzó la sala de espera hasta llegar a la antesala donde la secretaria charlaba con una chica morena.  
Estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verle la cara, pero por su tono de voz deducía que estaba bastante alterada, aunque él no se centró precisamente en escucharla discutir, sino en mirar hipnotizado su cuerpo, el cual se le antojaba tremendamente atrayente y eso que sólo la había visto de espaldas. Si ya encima tenía una buena delantera y cara bonita, podía considerar que era su día de suerte. Había estado en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado, pues aparte de un aprobado, podría obtener una nueva conquista más que añadir a su larga lista de compañeras de cama.

-¡Le digo que sólo van a ser unos minutos! ¿No puede avisarle? -La chica parecía bastante enfadada y le hablaba a la secretaria con un tono de voz que pocos se atrevían a emplear, máxime cuando todo el departamento sabía que secretaria y profesor estaban unidos por algo más que una mera relación laboral.  
-Y yo le digo que no puede ser, señorita Cuddy, el profesor Carter está a punto de comenzar su clase de endrocri…

-¡Pero si aun está en su despacho! ¿Qué le cuesta decirle que estoy aquí?¡Sólo pido hablar con él dos minutos! ¡Necesito asistir a esa conferencia, mi beca depende de ello!

En otra ocasión hubiese intervenido en la discusión, más que nada para colar una tarjeta con su número de teléfono en el escote de la morena y susurrarle al oído que estaba disponible para ella a cualquier hora, pero al oírla hablar de la beca, recordó el objetivo por el cual estaba allí y dejó de pensar con la entrepierna para usar de nuevo el cerebro. Miró la puerta del despacho del profesor y una idea brillante cruzó su mente.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, dispuesto a entrar en el despacho sin que la secretaria le anunciara y sin que la chica se diera cuenta de que iba a adelantársele, y estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo, cuando notó una sensación de ardor instalarse en su muñeca, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su brazo. Ella le agarró con fuerza y le obligó a volverse y él sintió que el tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras comenzaba a perderse en los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Preciosa. Sexy. Enfadada y encima parecía tener cerebro.

¡Genial! Definitivamente era su día de suerte, nada como empezar la mañana haciéndole la pelota a Carter, sentando las bases de una matrícula de honor y terminarlo perdido entre las sábanas de su cama con una morena cañón.  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Yo estaba antes que tú! –La chica le demostró que su furia aun no se había marchado, tirando con fuerza de él y alejándole de la puerta.

La miró unos instantes debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de ahogar aquel enfado en un beso interminable o buscar una excusa convincente para deshacerse de ella en solo cincuenta segundos, que era el tiempo exacto del que disponía antes de que el profesor Carter, un hombre de costumbres fijas, saliera de su despacho dispuesto a dar su clase. Finalmente y pensando en su expediente y sobre todo en los reproches paternos que tendría que soportar sino e marchaba de Michigan ese mismo año, de mala gana optó por la segunda opción.

Puede que la beca de aquella chica, la cual deducía que era de primer curso, dependiera de ello, pero él no se jugaba la beca sino la graduación.

Colocando ambas razones en una balanza, la suya pesaba más, sin duda.

Se soltó del brazo de la joven que le sujetaba como una garra y trató nuevamente de alcanzar el pomo.  
-Lo siento, bonita, pero yo tengo privilegio de antigüedad, es lo que tiene estar en último curso. Ve a llorar un ratito por perder tu beca y vuelve cuando hayas dejado de ser una novata.

-Que estés en último curso no significa que vayas a pasar sobre mí. Seré novata pero no tonta. Estoy esperando antes que tú y voy a entrar. –Repuso con firmeza.

Greg no pudo evitar que a sus labios asomara una pequeña sonrisa. Le ponía sobremanera que una chica no se amedrentara ante él y suponía que si ella no mostraba ningún tipo de temor era porque aun no había oído hablar del gran Gregory House, toda una leyenda en Michigan… bueno puede que después de todo pudiera intentar otra táctica…

-¿No has oído hablar de mí, verdad? –Susurró, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, que retrocedió casi sin querer, hasta notar su espalda chocar contra la pared, quedando arrinconada. –Soy Greg House, el niño mimado del profesor, su ojito derecho, vamos. De hecho me va a enchufar en el mejor hospital del país. Y precisamente me ha pedido que hoy venga a verle antes de clase, yo que tú no le haría esperar, porque si se entera de que no me he presentado a tiempo por tu culpa, no aprobarás endocrinología ni cuando cambie el milenio.

Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante, mostrándole una sonrisa perfecta que estuvo a punto de desarmarle y susurró con un tono de voz que a él se le antojó increíblemente sexy y por unos instantes le hizo perder la cabeza:

-Vaya, así que debería dejarte pasar o de lo contrario entraré en su lista negra…

-Ya ves…

-¿Sabes? –Continuó diciendo ella, aunque apenas podía prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fueran su boca… hasta podía oler el perfume a melocotón de su brillo labial. –A lo mejor es que como soy novata no entiendo como puedes ser el alumno predilecto, cuando tenía entendido que el gran Gregory House fue expulsado por el profesor Carter por pillarle copiando en un examen…

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no copié en su examen! –Gritó indignado, alejándose unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente para que el aire dejara de resultarle tan pesado.

-¿Y si yo esparzo el rumor de que copiaste? Si llega a oídos del decanato podrían abrirte un expediente y expulsarte. Y entonces no te graduarás ni en Michigan ni en el mismísimo Harvard. –Pese a todo, sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo. Al fin, había encontrado un contrincante a su medida, aunque más que una lucha dialéctica, con ella prefería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No lo harás. –Dijo, de nuevo tan cerca, que pudo notar como se turbaba.

-No me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.-Ella intentaba que su voz no delatara el nerviosismo que le causaba tener su cuerpo tan próximo, pero a duras penas consiguió disimularlo

-Conozco a la gente como tú. Intentas hacerte la dura, ir de chica mala pero en realidad eres incapaz de matar una mosca. No te conozco pero lo veo… en tus ojos. –Se quedaron mirando unos instantes que a él se le antojaron una eternidad y es que no podía explicarlo mediante ningún tipo de hipótesis científica, pero su reloj indicaba que sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que se habían mirado por primera vez y él sin embargo sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Observó detenidamente aquellos labios que invitaban a ser besados y entonces la pregunta escapó de su boca casi sin pensar:

-¿Estás libre el sábado?-Ella le sonrió, haciéndole ver que estaba ganando la partida imaginaria de ajedrez. Jaque a House.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a darme clases particulares de endocrinología?

-Más bien había pensado en clases de anatomía.

-¿Si te digo que estoy libre me dejarás entrar? –Susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, hasta quedar sus labios separados por tan solo unos milímetros.

-Si estás libre puedo enseñarte como detectar una apendicitis con el tacto de mis manos. Soy buen maestro, te convertiré en una experta en el tema. –Ella dejó escapar una risita que le estremeció.

-Buen intento, House. Tal vez te deje hacerlo… en tus sueños –Y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se apartó de él, escabulléndose de su brazo rápidamente y colándose en el despacho, justo cuando el profesor abría la puerta para ir a impartir su clase, viéndose obligado a cerrarla nuevamente.

Greg se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con cara de idiota y un calentón de mil demonios. Y a pesar del enfado que se supone que debía sentir,, pese a que sabía que posiblemente le había jodido el último curso de la carrera, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la escuchó discutir con el viejo profesor por el cierre del plazo de inscripción de la conferencia que impartiría días después. Echó una última mirada al despacho, antes de marcharse de allí con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse una vez más con aquella novata que le había vuelto loco en tan solo unos minutos y se maldijo al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

¿Cómo podría encontrarla ahora? Bueno no importaba, ella estaba matriculada en medicina y era de primer curso, podía hacer guardia cada día en cada una de las clases de medicina de primero o preguntar a cada alumno o profesor por la "chica morena de culo impresionante y ojos océano". Porque dudaba que hubiera otra en Michigan que encajara con la descripción. Al menos él no la había encontrado.

Miró nuevamente el reloj y bajó las escaleras hacia el aula de endocrinología. No había conseguido su propósito de hacerle la pelota a Carter y aprobar sin esfuerzo pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba excesivamente porque aquel encontronazo había merecido la pena.  
Entró en el aula y buscó un hueco libre donde sentarse. Mientras esperaba que empezara la clase,, sacó el cuaderno y un par de bolígrafos, pese a que sabía que no tomaría ningún apunte porque su mente estaría demasiado ocupado ideando una y mil formas de volver a verla… lo que ni siquiera sospechaba es que ella ya había trazado un plan para que volvieran a encontrarse… mucho antes de lo que él se imaginaba.

Escuchaba voces, susurros y algún que otro quejido lastimero e intentó agudizar el oído, para ser capaz de poner una cara a las voces que se colaban en su ensueño.  
Pero era casi imposible.  
Los susurros se mezclaban entre sí, varias voces distintas que parecían hablar idiomas distintos al mismo tiempo, como recién escapados de la torre de Babel, impidiéndole entender lo qué estaban diciendo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban demasiado… todo era oscuridad, como un sueño del que no parecía poder despertar…

-¿Cómo afectará esto a su recuperación? –Escuchó su voz, ronca por un posible previo llanto y por un momento sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. Quiso abrir los ojos, murmurarle que no se fuera, que se quedara por siempre junto a él porque eso era lo único que le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor que se había quedado agarrado como una lapa a su miserable existencia, pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de sus labios, en una especie de gemido que ni siquiera creyó que ella hubiera oído.

Posiblemente Lisa no estuviera allí y él creyera sentirla porque instantes antes había soñado con ella, con Michigan y todo lo que aquel primer encuentro significó en su vida. Pero quería comprobarlo, aunque luego volviese a caer en un estado depresivo al saber que nuevamente, le había dejado solo.  
Quiso despertar y liberarse de aquel sueño que le aprisionaba, verla y pedirle perdón por haber sido débil una vez más, por haberle fallado y traicionado su confianza… pero era prisionero de la duermevela y finalmente el cansancio le venció y se permitió caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, donde al menos podía disfrutar de cierta calma.

Cuando largo rato después al fin pudo despertar, no fue su rostro lo primero que contempló, sino el diablo escapado de alguna de sus pesadillas recurrentes. Se sintió morir una vez más y sólo deseó tener un arma a mano con la que poner fin a aquella tortura que parecía no acabarse nunca.

Amber le observaba desde la cabecera de la cama, con una sonrisa tan mordaz, que por un momento se sintió como un enanito del bosque ante el gigantesco ogro malvado. Pequeño. Aplastado. Vencido.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Suspiró tranquilo al escucharle y ver que al menos alguien no le había abandonado. Estaba allí, como siempre. Sin necesidad de llamarle o pedir ayuda, él estaba siempre ahí como el gran amigo que era.

-Cansado. –Susurró con algo de esfuerzo. Le costaba vocalizar y sentía paralizada la mandíbula. Un incómodo silencio siguió a sus palabras, cargando el ambiente de reproches no dichos en voz alta pero que él podía oír perfectamente.

-Sólo quería dormir… -Se excusó. Wilson resopló con fastidio, reprimiendo las ganas de darle una sonora bofetada a su amigo y hacerle recapacitar de una vez. No entendía como una persona podía llegar a quererse tan poco como para intentar destruirse a cada momento. Era lo que menos le gustaba y entendía de su amigo, por qué sentía tanto desprecio por su propia vida, cuando tenía la felicidad más cerca de lo que él se imaginaba. Estaba cojo y tenía dolor crónico, sí, pero también tenía un buen trabajo, un grupo de personas que le admiraban, un gran amigo que era casi un hermano y una mujer que le amaba. Lo bueno podía ganar a lo malo si él se lo proponía.

-Y tanto que querías dormir… por poco duermes eternamente. El bote estaba casi vacío… ¿en qué coño estabas pensando, House? ¿No has tenido bastante con tus experiencias kamikaces anteriores? ¡Joder! Casi no lo cuentas. Tuviste suerte de que el enfermero de guardia viera luz en tu habitación y fuese a ver si necesitabas algo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. –Tragó saliva con dificultad. –Sólo quería dormir.

-No hace falta que te recuerde el motivo por el cual estás aquí. Entraste para desengancharte y ahora estás ingresado después de que hayan tenido que realizarte un lavado de estómago por haberte tomado un bote de somníferos que nadie se explica de dónde has sacado. ¿Era esta tu idea de recuperación? –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. No quería seguir escuchando sus reproches.

Se sabía la teoría al dedillo pero era difícil llevarla a la práctica y más cuando tenía a su conciencia a cada hora tras él, recordándole lo miserable que era.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que le estaba quemando por dentro, una pregunta que tal vez no era ni el lugar ni el momento más indicado para plantear, pero necesitaba hacerla o estaría días, meses, semanas, preguntándose si nuevamente todo fue producto de su imaginación… o realidad.

-¿Ha estado aquí? –Balbuceó. Wilson suspiró y durante apenas unos segundos su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que quien estaba tras ella la abriera y pusiera fin a aquel despropósito.

-No… -James Wilson contempló impotente como su mejor amigo se quebraba y por un momento quiso decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, estaría violando una promesa. -¿Crees que merece esto? –Preguntó. El nefrólogo suspiró con tristeza. No. Ni lo merecía ella, ni lo merecía él, ni se lo merecía nada. Pero ya no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, ni siquiera podía cambiar él mismo.

-No. Y no sigas por ahí. Ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Nuevamente los sueños eran más felices que la vida real.

James Wilson deslizó su mano por el pomo de la puerta aun cerrada, sin atreverse abrirla, ni siquiera cuando creyó escuchar tras ella, el llanto de su mejor amiga.

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**DREAMER V**

_¿Qué es el amor? Creo que el amor es algo que en realidad no puede expresarse con palabras. El amor es comprender a una persona, quererla, compartir con ella la dicha y la desdicha._

Anne Frank, _Diario_

Los rayos de sol le daban de lleno en la cara, calentando su piel.  
Junio se había marchado tal y como llegó, casi sin hacer ruido y julio ya estaba presente y House se sentía relativamente contento porque era un mes menos que le quedaba para salir a la calle y retomar aquella vida que tanto había odiado. O al menos eso esperaba, aunque sabía de sobra que era una quimera pensar que saldría de allí, cuando en vez de avanzar un paso, retrocedía dos y todo por su falta de voluntad y sus nulas ganas de cooperar con la doctora Gable.

Y ahora se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, castigado haciendo terapia de grupo.  
Y todo por ser débil y cobarde y no haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para vencer a Amber, y la adicción y tentación que ella representaba.  
Pero siempre había sido así, más cobarde de lo que intentaba aparentar y a esas alturas de su vida, ¿cómo pretendían que cambiara?  
Lo había intentado muchas veces, sobre todo en los últimos meses, donde el propósito de enmienda había estado presente más que en los últimos cinco años… y todo por una única persona. Pero todos esos intentos de cambiar su vida, de ser otra persona, de abandonar la cobardía y adoptar la valentía como lema, habían terminado en fracaso.  
Así que no tenía sentido seguir intentado convertirse en alguien que no era, lo único que tenía que hacer, era aprender a convivir de una vez consigo mismo, aunque ese yo no le gustara demasiado.

Pero su forma de ser traía aparejadas graves consecuencias que no sabía como reparar. Y una de ellas era precisamente la que estaba viviendo: castigo en terapia de grupo… y todo por aquel maldito espectro que se había empeñado en acabar con él.

Semanas atrás se despidió de su padre para siempre. Fue capaz de vencer aquel fantasma que le había perseguido desde la niñez, pero en cambio, otro había vuelto con más fuerza aun: Amber.

Le había estado acosando día y noche. Su rostro era lo primero que veía cada mañana al despertarse y lo último, al cerrar los ojos cada noche y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, le despertaba con recuerdos del pasado que había intentado enterrar en lo más profundo del rincón donde almacenamos toda nuestra historia.  
Pensó que sólo un par de somníferos conseguirían desterrar a Amber al menos durante un par de horas y podría descansar lo suficiente para recuperar las fuerzas que estaba perdiendo. Pero ella no desapareció con dos simples pastillas. Su insoportable presencia siguió junto a él, golpeando con sus malditas verdades, tentándole con recuerdos cargados de heridas sin cicatrizar, trayendo con ella a Kutner y lo que su suicidio había supuesto para él… y a Cuddy, que se había marchado llevando a sus espaldas una carga de decepción y profunda tristeza, al comprobar que era incapaz de competir con lo que Amber representaba.

Y la había perdido.

Ella le dio un ultimátum y él prefirió sumergirse en un sueño artificial ayudado por unas malditas pastillas, antes que intentar ser fuerte y resistir la tormenta, tomado de su mano.  
Cayó y ella se desapareció… para siempre.

Y ahora se encontraba solo, sentado en un rincón, alejado de aquella panda de locos que sólo sabían lloriquear como nenazas mientras se sorbían los mocos y contaban como se dieron a la bebida porque su mujer les puso los cuernos con su mejor amigo.

"La piernas" de vez en cuando le miraba, reprochándole su actitud, pero intentaba pasar de ella todo lo posible. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Que se sentara ahí y contara a todos esos desconocidos que estaba loco porque se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de la novia de su mejor amigo y por ello veía a todas horas a su fantasma recordándole que acabó con su vida? ¿Qué estaba tan enamorado de su jefa que alucinaba día sí día también con ella porque era incapaz de decirle cara a cara que ella era la principal responsable de su locura?  
Por supuesto que no podía hacer algo así. Él era House y pedirle a alguien como él que admitiera sus sentimientos, era pedirle a Dios que se muestre ante los ojos de los hombres.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de calor. Sentado en aquel cómodo sillón, junto a la ventana, sintiendo como el sol se posaba en sus mejillas, le hacía sentirse relativamente bien, al menos físicamente. Pese a que había perdido bastante peso en las últimas semanas, aun se sentía en forma. Se había ido acostumbrado al dolor de su pierna, hasta el punto de que las punzadas de dolor habían ido disminuyendo.  
Anímicamente, ya era otro cantar.  
Había pasado de un estado huraño y de cabreo monumental con el mundo, a otro de pasotismo y tranquilidad, pasando por un estado depresivo en el que se le pasó por la cabeza tomarse otro bote de somníferos, estaba vez con la intención de no volver a despertar, pero era una opción poco factible, teniendo en cuenta que registraban su habitación a todas horas y le habían puesto de niñero a Bobby, para vigilar que no se llevara a la boca ninguna pastilla o algo semejante.

Y vaya si se lo estaba tomando en serio. Debía ser la primera vez que alguien le confiaba alguna tarea, porque Bobby se estaba tomando con mucha responsabilidad, su papel de vigilante.

-¡Ehh mira! ¡Me toco la nariz con la lengua! –Dijo, intentando de nuevo su proeza. El doctor reprimió una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia Bobby porque era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero no pretendía que nadie le viera mostrar algún tipo de alegría porque lo último que quería era que se acercaran a él y volvieran a darle la paliza con la terapia. Lo único que quería era estar un rato solo.  
-Eso no es nada, Bobby. ¿Sabes que Jake es capaz de chuparse el codo? Ve y que te lo enseñe. –Bobby abrió los ojos como platos y echó a correr hacia la sala donde Jake se peleaba con un videojuego, intentando, por el camino, chuparse el codo, sin éxito.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente, disfrutando al fin de un breve momento de calma. De fondo podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros en el jardín y las palabras de Caroline, intentando tranquilizar a un paciente con una crisis de ansiedad.  
Pero si obviaba el sonido, si intentaba concentrarse, el silencio era lo único que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Larala laralara… -Amber comenzó a tararear una vieja canción que a él le ponía los pelos de punta porque había formado parte de sus pesadillas durante años y supo que aunque quisiera estar solo, aunque consiguiera no escuchar el ruido de su alrededor, nunca podría obviarla a ella. Abrió los ojos, con cierto temor y la vio, sentada junto a la ventana, jugueteando con sus cabellos y lanzándole dardos envenenados a través de su burlona mirada.

Ahora sabía que nunca podría deshacerse de aquella persecución porque Amber siempre estaría ahí. Para acabar con él, "tal y como tú acabaste conmigo".

Esa frase le venía persiguiendo desde aquella triste noche en la que decidió que era mejor olvidar y no enfrentarse a los demonios que le perseguían.

_Tal y como tú acabaste conmigo._

No había querido aceptarlo hasta ese momento, pero sabía que el único motivo por el cual Amber estaba a su lado, era la culpa. Ese sentimiento que le invadía desde que ella murió y Wilson ya no le miró del mismo modo de antes, porque aunque nunca habían dejado de ser amigos, él sentía que uno de los lazos que les unían se había roto y no sabía si alguna vez podría reconstruirlo.

Wilson había cambiado. No en el sentido estricto de cambiar, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero cada vez que le veía, House sólo podía ver la acusación de la que, inconscientemente, era destinatario.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de soltar alguna que otra lágrima y en silencio se maldijo. No sabía si era por la falta de vicodina, los antidepresivos o el sueño, pero últimamente estaba demasiado sensiblero, tanto que hasta se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenían sus ojos para tornarse acuosos, incluso el mero hecho de pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos su bastón, le hacía querer apretar la cara contra la almohada y llorar. Tal vez ahora quería derramar las lágrimas que no se había permitido mostrar durante años.

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando que no se le notara demasiado el sentimentalismo barato que en esos instantes se adueñaba de él y se volvió hacia el sol, dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más de su calidez.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, cuando un perfume que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, inundó sus fosas nasales.

No quiso abrir los ojos, por temor a que su pesadilla le hubiese engañado, disfrazándose de ella. Ni siquiera quiso moverse, por miedo a ser rozado por su ilusión y despertar a la cruda realidad, pero de nuevo la sentía. Junto a él. Tan cerca que podía sentir su pulso acelerado y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas.

-Dijiste que no volverías –Susurró, con un tono de voz más acusatorio del que pretendió. Ella ocupó una de las sillas plegables que había a su lado, sentándose tan cerca de él que sus rodillas se rozaban.

-Ya ves…-Suspiró. -Muchas veces me has dicho que soy idiota, he ahí la respuesta. Debo ser tremendamente idiota por querer estar a tu lado pese a que no te lo mereces. –El nefrólogo sonrió, sin atreverse siquiera a abrir los ojos y mirarla, por miedo a despertar del sueño en el que se veía inmerso o tal vez era el temor de ver en sus ojos algún reproche por aquella tremenda tontería que cometió semanas atrás.

-Bueno a tu idiotez suelen definirla con una frase.

-¿Cuál?

-El amor es ciego –Susurró, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que la palabra "amor" englobaba, pero después de todo, estaba alucinando, ¿por qué debía reprimirse también en su imaginación? Sólo allí las cosas ocurrían tal y como él quería, así que no tenía sentido que callara lo que quería decir, bastante callaba ya en su vida real y demasiado daño le hacían las palabras no dichas en voz alta.

-Ciego… sordo… mudo… irracional… aunque bueno, si fuera racional nos enamoraríamos de quien debemos y no de quien no nos conviene. Nos fijaríamos sólo en aquel o aquella que puede hacernos feliz y no nos permitiríamos siquiera pensar en quien nos puede amar con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez hacernos demasiado daño. Pero son los riesgos de enamorarse y tal vez eso lo hace tan atrayente.

-Mmm ¿estás diciendo que estás enamorada de mí? –Preguntó el doctor, sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sumergiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada.  
Y sólo obtuvo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa que le reveló más que mil palabras. Lisa se extrañó que aun le sorprendiera saber que ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta ya? Porque ella tenía la sensación de que lo llevaba escrito en la cara. Cada vez que le miraba sentía que sus ojos le susurraban un te quiero sin necesidad de palabras, cada vez que la tocaba, ella creía que él notaba su estremecimiento… estaba enamorada de él y sabía que su piel, sus ojos y sus manos lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

El doctor calló, limitándose a observar en silencio, como colocaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus pequeñas manos sostenían su cabeza, adoptando una actitud pensativa que le había fascinado desde la primera vez que se sentó a su lado en clase, cuando escuchaba atenta las explicaciones del profesor Carter, mientras mordisqueaba un boli. Aquella vez casi se quedó bizco mirándola, preguntándose si de verdad estaría escuchando aquella soporífera charla o estaría pensando en otra cosa. Y si así era, ¿en qué pensaba realmente?  
Y ahora volvía a plantearse la misma pregunta. ¿En qué pensaba la Cuddy de sus sueños? ¿En él y en su estupidez sin límites?

Mientras observaba como sus ojos recorrían la estancia, deteniéndose en cada rincón de la sala que conseguía llamar su atención, se dio cuenta que cada momento que pasaba allí encerrado, ella aparecía más y más bella ante sus ojos. Se preguntaba si era así solo en su mente o cuando saliera ella se vería tal y como él la imaginaba.

-¿Cuándo le hablarás de mí? –Preguntó Lisa, despertándole de su letargo. En un principio le costó entender a quién se refería, hasta que finalmente supo que se trataba de Caroline. ¿Quería que le hablara de ella? ¿De lo que significaba para él?

-¿Para qué quieres que le hable de tí? Si cuentas el secreto se rompe la magia… -Respondió, esperando dar por zanjada la conversación. Era curioso como incluso en su mente tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano. Era capaz de hacer algún amago de confesión, pero nunca era capaz de terminarla del todo y menos desde aquella mañana en que le dijo que quería vivir con ella y luego supo que su imaginación había estado burlándose de él.

-¿Lo que sientes por mí es un secreto? Más bien un secreto a voces diría yo…

-Yo nunca te lo he dicho realmente, ni a ti ni a nadie, así que técnicamente es un secreto y cuando se lo cuentas a alguien deja de serlo.

-¿Y no podrías compartirlo conmigo? En vez de ser tu secreto, sería nuestro secreto. –Vio como ella volvía a prestar atención al grupo de terapia y se le antojó tan terriblemente guapa, que sintió unos deseos tremendos de besarla, tal y como hizo aquella tarde en la que ardía en deseos de volver a probar sus labios después de pasar casi dos semanas sin la calidez de su boca.

-Ehhh ¡Ehhh! –Dijo, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con desgana, casi sin mirarle.

-Nada, sólo que ahora es cuando deberías preguntarme si quiero besarte.

-Me da igual que quieras besarme o no, no te dejaré…

-Como si fuera a pedirte permiso. Ya te besé una vez sin que quisieras.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que en realidad si quería que me besaras? –Repuso misteriosa, cerrando los ojos y sincronizando ambos sus pensamientos, que les llevaban a rememorar aquella vez que una joven Lisa Cuddy se enfadó con él por hacerle llegar tarde a su examen de inmunología.

_Los débiles rayos de sol de una fría mañana de diciembre se colaban por su ventana, dando de lleno en su espalda desnuda. Se volvió hacia la ventana, abriendo los ojos de golpe al comprobar que era de día y ni siquiera se había levantado para darle un último repaso a su examen de inmunología. Era el último examen antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y tenía que aprobar o debería presentarse a los parciales de febrero con toda la materia. Pero se había quedado dormida, así que adiós al repaso de última hora.  
Miró el reloj y se maldijo al comprobar que sino se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se arreglaba en un momento, llegaría tarde al examen.  
Intentó incorporarse, pero unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron y entonces recordó por qué se había dormido.  
House había pasado la noche anterior por su piso, con la excusa de entregarle unos libros que ella estaba segura que no había olvidado en casa de él y se ofreció a ayudarle con su examen, ya que como él tenía esa asignatura aprobada, quien mejor que un "experto" de último curso para ayudarle a sacar la matrícula que tanto perseguía. Y los libros llevaron a los apuntes, los apuntes a recordar alguna anécdota como cuando semanas atrás se saltaron la clase de endocrinología para perder toda una mañana jugando al billar en el bar de Will, las anécdotas dejaron paso a una reposición de Rosemary's baby, a Greg haciendo el payaso con un pedazo de pizza y a Lisa regañándole por hacerle perder el tiempo, a un par de chupitos de tequila… para finalmente acabar despojándose el uno al otro de la ropa y haciendo el amor en el incómodo sofá que su casero se negaba a cambiar.  
A veces se odiaba por ello, por ser débil y ser incapaz de mantenerse firme y rechazarle cuando sus manos se posaban en su cuerpo y acariciaban cada milímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso. No eran novios ni nada parecido, de hecho ni siquiera podía decirse que fueran realmente amigos pues sabían poco el uno del otro. Sólo se habían acostado juntos un par de veces y se ayudaban mutuamente con algunas asignaturas, pero ella sentía que se estaba enamorando de aquel idiota y no sabía como frenar lo que sentía.  
Notó su boca mordisqueando su clavícula, para subir rápidamente a su oreja y suplicarle unos minutos más en la cama… y ella se limitó a dejarse llevar, sin reparar siquiera en que el tiempo no se detenía y las agujas del reloj seguían moviéndose._

Cuando el profesor no le permitió presentarse al examen, por llegar cinco minutos tarde, sintió rabia de sí misma y de la debilidad que sentía por aquel rebelde universitario que estaba incluido en la lista negra de todos los profesores y al llegar a casa, no pudo menos que gritarle que no quería volver a verle en la vida y le echó a la calle casi sin darle tiempo a vestirse, arrojándole parte de la ropa por la ventana.

Estaba enfadada, sobre todo consigo misma. Pero a fin de cuentas enfada y aunque se moría en deseos de salir tras él, besarle y susurrarle que no quería separarse de él jamás, no pudo más que quedarse junto a la ventana, viendo como él tomaba el autobús que le alejaba aun más de ella.

Estuvieron más de dos semanas sin hablarse. Ella dejó de ir a su clase de endocrinología. Él intentó hacerle creer que no le importaba que ella no quisiera verle más, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban cuando se encontraban por la facultad, la tristeza que veía en ellos le indicaba que era para él más que una simple compañera de cama.

Hasta que llegó aquel sábado que trastocó de nuevo su mundo.  
Lindsay Williams, una de las chicas más populares de la universidad daba una fiesta por su cumpleaños y sin saber por qué, ya que apenas habían intercambiado un par de saludos, Lisa Cuddy se vio invitada a una fiesta a la que no le apetecía asistir. Apenas conocería a ninguno de los invitados, ya que casi todos eran de último curso, se aburriría como una ostra y para colmo, era un hecho que Greg House estaría invitado. ¿Cómo iba a faltar él a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una alumna de último curso, máxime cuando casi todas se morían por una mirada suya?  
Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, empujando el columpio vacío que Lindsay había instalado en su enorme jardín, alejada de la tropa de invitados que bailaban y bebían sin descanso. Se preguntaba qué demonios hacía en aquel lugar al que no correspondía y se sorprendía al no hallar una respuesta convincente. Lo único que quería era marcharse, ir a casa y olvidarse de lo bien que le sentaba a Greg House aquella camisa blanca que se había puesto para la ocasión.  
Dejó de empujar el columpio y se disponía a marcharse, cuando unos dedos entrelazaron los suyos, jugueteando. Sabía de sobra quien era su dueño y lo único que quería era echar a correr tan deprisa como pudiera, antes de que él decidiera ir más allá y entonces no hubiera vuelta atrás.  
Pero casi ni le dio tiempo a pensarlo, porque cuando se volvió hacia él, intentando soltarse de su abrazo, para repetirle que no quería volver a verle, se encontró con sus labios dibujando formas imposibles sobre los suyos.  
Quiso resistirse y alejarse de él todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran, pero aquellos cálidos labios la atraían como un imán, impidiéndole alejarse de él y en realidad no quería que dejara de besarla. Abrió la boca, permitiéndole el paso a su lengua traviesa que aun conservaba restos del chocolate de la tarta que ella no había tomado.  
Cuando las fuertes manos de su compañero de carrera se adueñaron de su cintura, acercándola aun más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, Lisa Cuddy supo que ya no tenía sentido resistirse a aquel sentimiento que ya formaba parte de ella.

House se acarició los labios, intentando que el recuerdo de aquel beso se convirtiera en una realidad. Vio como su jefa y antigua amante se levantaba de la silla plegable, hasta quedar frente a él. La seriedad se había adueñado de su rostro y ya no traía aquella sonrisa que instantes antes le hizo estremecerse.

-Gregory House, tengo que darte una mala noticia.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Te he dejado preñada telepáticamente? –intentó bromear para hacer desaparecer aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho y volver a ver su rostro iluminarse, pero no parecía que fuera a ocurrir lo que él anhelaba y eso le asustó.

-¡House! Estoy hablando en serio

-Y yo. Teniendo en cuenta las rarezas de mi mente últimamente, no me sorprendería nada…

-No volverá a ocurrir.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó, con miedo de conocer la respuesta.

-Lo que tu mente acaba de recordar.

-Mmm vale, iremos directamente a tu cama. –Empezaba a resultarle pesado respirar. No le gustaba aquella situación, no por el hecho de que Cuddy le dijera que nunca más volverían a estar juntos, sino por el tono de su voz, más frío que de costumbre.

-No haremos nada en mi cama.

-Está bien… ya se que tienes fijación por mi sofá y la verdad...

-¡No House! Ni en tu cama, ni en la mía ni en ninguna parte. No volveremos a besarnos, ni a acostarnos, ni siquiera volverás a verme.

-¿Por qué? Ohh venga no me digas que no te gustó porque los estigmas que me dejaste en la espalda no decían eso. –Se repetía una y otra vez que aquello sólo estaba ocurriendo en su imaginación, que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero en el fondo sabía que sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas y eso le daba tantísimo miedo…

-No volveremos a acostarnos porque nunca saldrás de aquí y lo sabes. –Repuso ella con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Me estás dando otro ultimátum?

-No, simplemente te estoy haciendo ver la realidad. Tienes dos opciones: no curarte nunca y seguir aquí dentro, lo cual hará que nunca más vuelvas a verme. Sólo me verás en tus sueños y sabes tan bien como yo que la Cuddy que veas no será real… y tienes otra opción: curarte, aceptar la ayuda que te están ofreciendo y salir de aquí, donde podrás verme cada día… en tu vida real.

-¿Y de qué me sirve verte si no te tengo como quiero? Aquí puede que no existas pero para mí sí, puedo decirte lo que siento sin miedo, puedo besarte sin temor a hacerte daño o a herirme a mí mismo, puedo inventarme una vida mejor para nosotros. Todo esto no estará cuando salga fuera, tú seguirás siendo la todopoderosa decana que lo único que espera de su jefe de diagnóstico es que no meta en un lío a su hospital. Pasarás la noche pendiente de tu pequeña Mowgli y buscando en Internet al padre y marido del año. ¿Y donde quedaré yo? Paso de la vida real, es una mierda y no la quiero. –Se cruzó de brazos, como un niño enrabietado y por un instante se sintió ridículo. Sólo le faltaba sacarle la lengua y gritarle "ya no te ajunto". Pero no le había dicho ni más ni menos que lo que sentía, su vida era un asco y no la quería, pese a todo, pese a la molesta presencia de Amber, su fantasía le había hecho mil veces más feliz que su vida en los últimos cinco años. No quería aquella realidad de la que ella tanto le hablaba.

Una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su áspera mejilla, acariciándola y la otra intentó deshacer aquel cruce de brazos que le hacía parecer más crío de lo que en el fondo era.

-Tú dijiste una vez que esta es la felicidad de los tontos. Yo no puedo prometerte la felicidad absoluta porque eso no existe, pero si puedo ofrecerte algo que se le parece muchísimo. Puedo darte lo que ahora tienes, sólo te pido que lo intentes fuera, no aquí.

-Estoy loco. Mi mente te ha dibujado a mi manera y dices únicamente aquello que yo quiero oír, así que ¿quien me asegura que cuando salga estarás ahí? Esto sólo lo estoy viviendo yo, no tú, ¿de verdad crees que cuando salga todo será como yo quiero que sea?

-Sí porque sabes que te quiero. Pero que esto salga adelante no depende sólo de mí porque yo sola no puedo tirar de los dos. Sólo te pido que nos des una oportunidad. –El doctor vio como la imagen de su jefa se difuminaba hasta desaparecer ante sus ojos y se quedó allí parado, casi sin atreverse a moverse, sintiendo los ojos de Caroline que se posaban en él, preguntándose con qué amigo imaginario hablaría su paciente más loco. Pero él no reparaba en que toda la sala le había visto hablando solo, simplemente pensaba en las palabras de aquella mujer que se había convertido en un sueño casi imposible de alcanzar.  
Y empezó a pensar que tal vez no debía convertir la valentía en su lema, que tal vez no debía cambiar, sino empezar a sopesar la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad... a los dos.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**DREAMER VI**

_Tengo un sueño que me invento por si no me despierto  
para poderte amar_

Gala Évora –Tengo un amor

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo vacío.  
Ya había terminado el turno de cenar y los pacientes se preparaban para irse a dormir, pero para Gregory House, el tiempo parecía no haber transcurrido desde el momento en que se levantó de la cama aquella mañana.  
Como de costumbre desde hacía semanas, había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación, tirado en la cama y pensando sólo en lo desesperante de su situación y en lo imbécil que era al no tener valor para ponerle fin.  
Sus médicos le habían dejado ya por imposible, hasta la doctora Gable había tirado la toalla y traspasado su caso a otro médico del centro, un tal doctor Nolan, al que House sólo había visto durante la única ocasión en que fue a verle a su guarida, esperando poder sacarle de su aislamiento autoimpuesto.  
Desde aquella primera y última visita, había pasado ya más de una semana sin tener noticias de aquella "eminencia en el mundo de la psiquiatría" y el nefrólogo dudaba que volviera a aparecer por allí. Seguramente pensaría que aquel paciente ya no tenía remedio.

Pero total, mejor para él.

No tenía ganas de aguantar los sermones de nadie y mucho menos de aquella panda de inútiles que se las daban de sabihondos y que de vez en cuando le lanzaban alguna mirada de pena e incluso desprecio.  
Claro, para ellos no era Gregory House, el mejor médico del Princeton-Plainsboro, quien pese a sus métodos poco ortodoxos, su grosera ironía y mal humor, había conseguido ganarse cierto respeto de la profesión y en especial, de su querida jefa. En Mayfield sólo era un paciente más, un nombre seguido de un número, un enajenado que pasaba el día encerrado en su minúsculo habitáculo, negándose a recibir tratamiento y al que aun admitían en el centro por los 1500$ que alguien que debía apreciarle mucho, desembolsaba cada mes.

Notó un intenso ardor en su pierna y nuevamente maldijo aquella horrible sensación.  
Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y comenzó a caminar pasillo arriba – pasillo abajo, para intentar distraer su mente del fogonazo que sentía en la pierna deforme.

Había comenzado como un ligero ardor intermitente, hasta convertirse en una profunda cuchillada que le rasgaba la piel, recorriendo todo el miembro. Le dolía tanto que a veces sentía deseos de tomarse otro bote de somníferos y acabar con aquella maldita tortura china. Al menos en el más allá, si es que acaso podía creer en una vida después de la muerte, no sufriría el dolor de aquel miembro inútil.

Pero lo peor de aquella sensación, era que cada día que pasaba el padecimiento era más intenso y él no tenía a mano, ni una vicodina que pudiera calmarlo, ni una botella de whisky que le arrastrara al olvido. Porque más horrible que el dolor físico, que aquella sensación de quemazón que le carcomía debajo de la piel, era el dolor psíquico.  
El dolor del alma, como lo llamaban los más cursis, pero que a fin de cuentas, era el que más pesaba.

Porque lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de sentirse abandonado, como un niño a las puertas de un hospicio. Habían pasado ya dos semanas, quince largos días en los que el teléfono no había sonado para él y nadie le esperaba en la sala de visitas semanales… hasta dentro de su propia cabeza loca le habían dejado solo… todos menos la omnipresente Ámber, por supuesto.

Pero los demás fantasmas se habían esfumado. Los de los vivos y los de los muertos. Todos habían desaparecido, abandonándole a su suerte.

Su padre que ya había dejado de protagonizar sus pesadillas; Wilson, quien por alguna razón con dos piernas había dejado de acudir a sus visitas dominicales… y Cuddy.

La ausencia que más pesaba.

Dos semanas, catorce días, trescientos treinta y seis horas, veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos… más de un millón doscientos mil segundos, sin verla en su maravillosa mente y no sabía si estaba más loco por echarla terriblemente de menos o porque precisamente lo que extrañaba era una imagen fruto de su delirio.

Pero lo cierto era que su "fantasma", la Cuddy que él había dibujado, ya no acudía a su solitaria celda a velar sus sueños y darle algún respiro de paz en medio de aquella tortura. Lisa se había marchado, dejando claro que no pensaba regresar hasta que él decidiera dejar de jugar y aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecían.

Y él, estúpido, imbécil, capullo, completo gilipollas y perfecto cabrón, se había dedicado a auto compadecerse de su doliente soledad, en vez de aferrarse a la única posibilidad que tenía de salir de allí y volver a verla en carne y hueso. Aunque tal vez era precisamente esto último lo que más temía y lo que en cierta forma, le frenaba a la hora de aceptar el tratamiento. Le daba pánico salir del psiquiátrico y que al volver al Princeton, comprobase que nada de lo que le había dicho la Cuddy irreal era cierto, que ella no le hubiese estado esperando, que ni siquiera le amase… o peor aun, que hubiese rehecho su vida junto a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a hacerla plenamente feliz y a ser el padre de su pequeño monstruito.

En el fondo, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual se había convertido en el asocial del centro. Y es que era tan cobarde, que aunque ya no la tuviera ni en sueños, prefería vivir de su recuerdo, a salir de allí y que todas sus esperanzas de iniciar una nueva vida a su lado, se desvanecieran.

-Ahh –Volvió la cabeza hacia la dueña de aquel imperceptible suspiro que le había sacado de su ensimismamiento y se encontró con una mirada cargada de compasión que le hizo sentirse aun más miserable.  
-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó, violentamente. Amber negó con la cabeza en un gesto que podría traducir como "no cambiarás nunca" y se volvió hacia la ventana.  
-Nada es sólo que nunca pensé que el pequeño Greg fuese tan cobarde. Siempre te las dabas de valiente conmigo, pero mírate, no eres más que un gallina. –Bajó los ojos, avergonzado y con cierta rabia, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la moqueta, donde no tuviera que soportar ver reflejado en su pupila el despojo en el que se había convertido. -¿Qué clase de persona preferiría permanecer toda su vida encerrado entre locos antes que salir a la calle y vivir? Y todo por temor a que tu amorcito te haya olvidado... ¿realmente crees que se puede olvidar así como así a la persona que quieres?

-Ella no…

-¡Ella sí! ¡Oh venga, idiota! ¿Acaso no te lo ha dejado claro en todos los meses que ha estado tras tu culo? ¿Qué más necesitas, que se tatúe en la frente "Greg, capullo, quiero un hijo tuyo"? ¿Cómo puedes ser un genio para la medicina y tan estúpido para el amor? –Amber se acercó a él, hasta quedar frente a frente, tan cerca que podía oírla respirar. -¿Crees que Wilson se olvidó ya de mí? –Aquella pregunta le estremeció y le creó un nudo en el estómago, haciéndole casi imposible tomar aire. No, claro que no, Wilson no la había olvidado, aunque saliera con otras e intentara fingir que ya no le dolía, Amber seguía estando presente en su vida.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a mirarla abiertamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar en ellos la respuesta a las preguntas que se le planteaban.

-¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Antes te dedicabas a ir pregonando por ahí que Cuddy habría encontrado a alguien más guapo, más alto y menos cojo. Hasta de noche me recitabas poemas en los que ella y Wilson hacían algo más que meterse mano. ¿Por qué ahora intentas convencerme de qué está loca por mí?–Su difunta enemiga suspiró, evidenciando lo harta que estaba ya de que él no entendiera su modo de actuar.

-Porque si sigo empleando contigo la táctica de los celos, no saldremos de aquí ni para el día del Juicio Final y no sé tú, pero yo ya estoy deseando largarme. Si tengo que ver un día más a Bonnie cantando "Las esposas de Enrique VIII" vestida de época y usando una zanahoria por micrófono, me suicidaré… aunque ya esté muerta. –House no pudo evitar sonreír y admitir que Amber tenía razón. Estaba harto de estar en aquel almacén de locura, realmente lo que más deseaba en el mundo era salir a la calle y sentirse libre… entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no dejar de ser un cobarde? Si semanas atrás había tenido el valor de enfrentarse al fantasma de su padre y aceptar aquella pesadilla que le perseguía desde niño, ¿por qué no volver a hacerle frente a sus miedos y tomar todas las opciones a su alcance?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –Le preguntó.

-¿Aparte de mover el culo hasta el despacho de tu terapeuta y contárselo todo? Pues quitarte ese look de Santa Claus y volver a ser el tío bueno que eras, sino quieres que tu princesita se arrepienta de haber usado jerseys de cuello vuelto en tu ausencia. –El doctor se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo, dándose ánimo y sin atreverse a pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Era increíble, pero la que hasta ese momento había sido su peor enemiga, ahora le estaba ayudando a dar el paso. Sonrió sin querer y entonces reparó en que, sin darse cuenta, había estado caminando por los largos pasillos del centro psiquiátrico, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del despacho de su psiquiatra.

-¿Cómo coño lo…? –Se giró, esperando que el fantasma de la rubia le contara cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta allí, pero sólo la pared vacía le recibió.

-¡Cobarde! –Masculló. Se paró frente a la puerta y acarició torpemente el pomo, hasta acabar agarrándolo con firmeza, apoyándose en él para no tambalearse de puro nerviosismo. Borró de su mente cualquier pensamiento que estuviera relacionado con la palabra "correr" y rápidamente y sin pensar, empujó la puerta del despacho de la doctora Gable, sin llamar y gritando como el loco que era:

-¡Maté a la novia de mi mejor amigo y ahora alucino que…! -De no haber sido por lo irrisorio de la situación, se habría reprochado no haber llamado antes de entrar. Pero mientras contemplaba aquella grotesca escena, viendo como las caras de los pillados in fraganti se teñían de rojo y se apartaban el uno de la otra, intentando disimular lo indisimulable, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir una carcajada.

Y es que lo primero que vio al abrir esa puerta, fue a su antigua psiquiatra y a su psiquiatra actual, recostados sobre el escritorio del doctor, unidos en un beso interminable, a medio vestir y con sus manos retirando la poca ropa que aun les cubría.

-Y yo que pensaba que el negrata era algo marica y "la piernas" se entendería con mi empleada moribunda… está claro que la locura me ha hecho perder facultades.

-¡Gregory! No… no es lo que parece –Dijo "la piernas", abrochándose rápidamente la blusa y maldiciendo en silencio a su amante, al ver que le había arrancado varios botones.

-Tienes razón, parecía que estabais a punto de follar pero seguro que en realidad os estabais cantando serenatas al oído. –Replicó con sorna, cerrando la puerta y tomando en el sofá, el asiento que nadie le había cedido.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, viendo como el doctor Nolan y la doctora Gable se quedaban mirándole estupefactos. –Por mí podéis seguir haciéndolo como conejos, no me molestáis. Estaré calladito como un niño bueno.

-House, ¿qué haces aquí? –Su psiquiatra parecía realmente fastidiado por la interrupción y no intentaba disimularlo lo más mínimo y House, pensó que realmente aquel tipo empezaba a caerle bien, porque no parecía ser el típico médico que siente compasión por sus enfermos mentales y les trata como a niños o imbéciles, sino todo lo contrario, le tuteaba y le trataba como un igual.

-Umm ¿terapia? ¿No es eso lo que lleváis semanas pidiendo? ¿Que venga y os cuente como me cargué a la novia de mi mejor amigo y ahora, aparte de alucinar con la muerta también alucino que me tiro a mi jefa? Pues aquí me tenéis… -Esto último lo susurró muy bajito, con una sensación de derrotismo que a Caroline le recordó a un soldado capitulando ante su enemigo tras una ardua batalla. Por un momento parecía estar tan vencido y vulnerable, que no pudo menos que terminar de arreglarse la ropa y el cabello, dispuesta a ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara, aunque no fuesen horas para pasar consulta.

-Gregory… yo ya no llevo su caso. Ahora se lo he traspasado al doctor Nolan…  
-Intercambiáis fluidos, ¿no? Pues también podéis intercambiar el caso.

-No, House, tu expediente me ha sido traspasado. Tendrás que recibir la terapia conmigo. –¡Ni hablar! Él prefería a "la piernas", sus kilométricas virtudes serían un aliciente más para su recuperación. Y de repente tuvo una idea, absolutamente brillante, digna de sus mejores tiempos de genio.

-¿Y por qué no lo lleváis entre los dos? Así seré como vuestro hijito. –Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de corderito. -¿Qué decís, papi, mami? –Caroline, pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos eternos y finalmente miró a su colega y le sonrió, dándole a entender que aceptaba la proposición. Posiblemente la junta de médicos lo censurase y le abriese un expediente, pero House había sido su paciente y ella no era de las que dejan a nadie en la estacada. Tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a él, instando a su compañero a imitarla.

-¿Preparado, Gregory?

-Mmm preferiría empezar con una recreación de la mítica escena de instinto básico… –Contestó, señalando sus piernas sin cruzar. Ambos psiquiatras se miraron, preguntándose en silencio cuál de los dos comenzaría la ronda de preguntas, para acabar aceptando tácitamente, que sería el doctor quien iniciaría aquella ardua tarea.

-Dijiste que habías matado a la novia de tu mejor amigo, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? –El nefrólogo sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y por un instante sintió un miedo atroz, ante la posibilidad de volver a recrear aquel momento tan doloroso para él. Durante aquel último año había tratado de desterrar de su mente aquella horrible escena, intentar convencerse de que nunca pasó, pero lo cierto es que aquel accidente le perseguía en sus pesadillas y en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo le das la explicación que nunca le diste a Wilson –Replicó, con sorna su alter ego, sentándose a su lado.

Greg se tocó la frente, con nerviosismo. Respiró hondo y mentalmente contó hasta diez, dándose ánimo. Había entrado en la consulta con el firme propósito de enfrentar los remordimientos que venía sintiendo desde que Amber falleció, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras exactas. Sin embargo, ahora no podía echarse a atrás, quedaría como un miedica, así que tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a relatar.

-Amber… era la novia de Wilson… y… y murió…

-¿Qué ocurrió, Gregory?

-Estaba borracho, bueno no tanto… o sí… como sea, había bebido lo suficiente para que el capullo del bar me quitara las llaves de la moto. Pensé en pedir un taxi para volver a casa, pero no sé por qué no lo hice y llamé a Wilson. Él estaba de guardia y lo cogió su novia. Le pedí que le buscara, pero en vez de hacerlo, la muy listilla decidió venir ella a recogerme. No quería ir con ella así que tomé un autobús. Ella me siguió y tuvimos un accidente… y poco después murió... –Se paró para tomar aire, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al intentar defenderse de una acusación que nadie había hecho. -Pero yo… yo no quería irme con ella… ¡No quería! ¡Le pedí que le buscara! –Dijo, casi gritando y viendo como una lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por el rostro de aquel espectro que llevaba meses persiguiéndole –No te pedí que vinieras… -le susurró, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Pero lo hice. Estuve allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño viniste si no te lo pedí?

-Pensé en no hacerlo, pero nada más colgar el teléfono, supe que Wilson querría que fuera y entonces entendí que amarle, te traía a ti incluido en el lote. Wilson te quiere y tú a él, tenéis la relación más honesta que he visto en mi vida, porque normalmente, tenemos amigos esperando obtener algo de ellos, pero Wilson y tú no esperáis nada a cambio de vuestra relación.

-Te equivocas, yo espero gorronearle la comida cada día y que me pague las putas. No hay otro motivo para que seamos amigos. –Le contestó, continuando con la conversación entablada con el fantasma, sin reparar en los dos pares de ojos que le miraban con extrañeza.

-No, House, sois amigos porque os divertís juntos, porque os basta con estar el uno al lado del otro. Y esa es la amistad más sincera que conozco. Si esa noche fui a buscarte, fue porque me di cuenta que si quería que lo mío con Wilson funcionara, debía hacer todo lo posible por tragarte a ti, ya que él jamás renunciaría a vuestra amistad. Iba dispuesta a darte un café bien cargado y negociar contigo una tregua. Pero no te engañes, no me caías ni me caes bien y tampoco pretendía que fuéramos amiguísimos.

-Está ella aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Amber? –Le preguntó Caroline, cortando la conversación que su paciente había entablado con su amiga invisible.

-Yo suelo llamarla Zorra Implacable, pero siempre desde el cariño.

-¿Por qué está con usted? ¿Por qué se le aparece?

-No lo sé…

-Sí que lo sabes. –Replicó Amber, presionándole las tuercas y obligándole a buscar la respuesta en su interior.

-¡No! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué crees tú que estoy aquí? ¿Qué sientes cuándo me ves? –Y por primera vez, lo tuvo tan claro que se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ella estaba allí por el único motivo que no se había atrevido a sopesar. Durante meses había pensado en todo tipo de posibilidades, locura, adicción, pero lo cierto era que no estaba loco, ni tenía un sexto sentido y tampoco veía fantasmas por el consumo incontrolado de vicodina. Amber no era más que una proyección de un sentimiento que venía arrastrando desde hacía un año: la culpa.

-Está aquí porque me siento responsable de su muerte. –Admitió al fin.

-¡Bravo! –Gritó Amber, elevando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria. –Sólo has tardado unos cuatro meses en darte cuenta.

-¿Se considera responsable de que ella perdiera la vida en ese accidente? –Le preguntó Caroline.

-Supongo… yo llamé a Wilson y ella cogió el teléfono, sino le hubiera llamado, ella no hubiera venido a buscarme y seguiría viva. Así que en cierta forma, sí soy responsable.

-¿Y por qué llamó a su amigo esa noche? ¿Por qué no tomó un taxi o llamó a cualquier otra persona?

-Porque… porque era allí donde Wilson debía estar. –Admitió. -Era la primera vez que bebía solo en mucho tiempo, siempre nos pillábamos las cogorzas juntos y luego nos íbamos por ahí a pagarnos un par de rubias en el Stars. Pero aquella noche no estaba…Wilson es mi mejor amigo y hasta que apareció ella no me había sentido solo. Veíamos juntos los partidos, era mi pareja al póker, bebíamos, salíamos a ligar… incluso estando casado podía contar con él. –Calló un instante y se volvió hacia Amber. - No sé que le diste, pero contigo era diferente. Le volviste loco. –Dijo, sonriendo con tristeza, mientras observaba como la emoción se adueñaba del rostro de la difunta.

-Así que querías que tu amigo fuese a recogerte para que viese lo mal que te sentías por su ausencia. Eso era lo que pretendías, House, que Wilson se sintiese culpable por tener una vida al margen de tí. Querías hacerle ver que te sentías apartado para que volviese a prestarte toda su atención.

-Y conseguí todo lo contrario… que muriera la mujer que él amaba y que me odiase.

-House, la muerte de Amber, fue un accidente, algo imprevisible que ni tú ni nadie hubiese podido evitar.

-Pero si yo no hubiese llamado a Wilson, Amber nunca hubiera tomado ese autobús…

-Y si la madre de Stalin o Hitler hubiesen tomado la píldora, habría más millones de rusos y judíos en el mundo. –El doctor Nolan dejó a un lado su cuaderno y sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de tabaco, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Caroline, quien odiaba el insano vicio de su amante. El doctor tomó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a su paciente, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo rechazándolo. -¿Sabes cuál es la definición de hecho fortuito? –Preguntó el psiquiatra, dando una larga calada. - Suceso que ocurre por azar, por casualidad, hecho imprevisible que no puede serle imputado a nadie. Eso fue el accidente, un hecho fortuito, del que ni tú ni nadie es responsable y en el caso de que alguien lo fuera, sería el conductor del autobús o de cualquier otro vehículo implicado. Tú no eras más que un simple pasajero y tampoco eres Dios para haberlo provocado por obra y gracia de tu mente. -Greg se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y tapando de su cara, las emociones que en ella se dibujaban. -En el fondo sabes que es así.

-Vale –dijo, descubriéndose el rostro. -Aceptemos que no soy culpable de la muerte de Zorra Implacable, que fuese caprichito de Dios que quería tenerla en su harén… pero entonces, ¿por qué Wilson me culpa?  
-¡Wilson no te culpa! –Replicó Amber, enfadada.

-¡Sí lo hace! Tú no viste como me miró… -Susurró, tratando de no recordar aquella maldita escena del hospital, cuando su amigo apareció en su habitación y pudo ver sus ojos cargados de dolor y de acusaciones. Esa vez pudo ver reflejada en su mirada una única frase que no pronunció en voz alta: "la has matado".

-Gregory, es normal que cuando te arrebatan un ser querido, culpes a alguien de ello. Es un mecanismo del ser humano para mitigar el dolor, transformándolo en odio. Es más fácil cuando el familiar o amigo ha sido asesinado de forma deliberada, entonces tenemos un claro responsable, pero cuando nuestro ser querido muere por de forma accidental, no tenemos un responsable y entonces inconscientemente buscamos a alguien a quien cargar con la culpa. A veces se la echamos a Dios y otras, a quien se encontraba más cerca de la víctima. Pero estoy segura de que Wilson, al igual que usted, sabe que no es responsable de nada, aunque a veces su dolor le diga lo contrario.

-Pero le solté la mano... –Dijo, soltando al fin, aquel dolor que cargaba. –Durante el accidente, solté la mano de Amber… la dejé ir. Fue todo tan rápido… pude sujetarla durante un instante, pero no podía seguir tirando de ella, no tenía fuerzas… al final la solté y resultó gravemente herida. –Caroline dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se inclinó hacia él para hablarle más bajo.

-Gregory, quiero que se tranquilice y vuelva de nuevo al momento del accidente. Quiero que vuelva a revivirlo esa escena y después me diga si realmente cree que pudo haber salvado a Amber y no lo hizo. –El nefrólogo cerró los ojos instante, tomó aire y volvió al momento en el que el autobús tembló y los cristales comenzaron a caer sobre él, escuchó los gritos de los demás pasajeros, vio como Amber se estremecía e incluso notó el roce de sus dedos cuando la tomó de la mano… y luego notó como ésta se enfriaba en el instante en que no pudo seguir aguantando el peso y la soltó…

-No… -Definitivamente, no habría podido salvarla por mucho que hubiera querido. En el fondo siempre fue consciente de que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero aun así, el sentimiento de culpa había permanecido dentro de él, agazapado, esperando el momento propicio para hacerse presente.

-House, ¿alguna vez le has dicho a tu amigo que sientes la muerte de su novia? ¿Habéis hablado de ello? –Preguntó el doctor, obligándole a salir de sus recuerdos.

-Más o menos…

-Todo el mundo miente. –Tarareó Amber.

-No. –Admitió al fin, presionado por la rubia espectral.

-Prueba a hacerlo, dile que lo sientes. –House se empezaba a sentir realmente aliviado, notaba como se adueñaba de él una sensación de tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de una carga demasiado pesada.

-¿Es parte de la terapia, no? –El doctor Nolan asintió y Greg miró el reloj de la pared, que ya marcaba las diez y media. Casi sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando y había estado de terapia casi dos horas, todo un record para él.

-Bien, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a cascármela… digo a sobar y os deje metiéndoos mano. –Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, caminando con dificultad, al no tener su fiel bastón en el que apoyarse.

-¿Greg? –Se volvió hacia "la piernas", que ya comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. –Nos vemos mañana. –House asintió y salió del despacho, permitiendo a sus doctores volver a entablar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, topándose de vez en cuando con algún enfermero que iba a llevar la medicación a los pacientes y finalmente llegó hasta su dormitorio.  
Sorprendentemente, la pierna no le dolía demasiado, así que se tiró en la cama, casi feliz, dispuesto a pasar una noche tranquila y sin apenas dolor.

-Me he portado bien, ¿eh? –Le preguntó a Amber, mientras se recostaba, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza e imaginaba formas imposibles con las manchas de humedad del techo.

-Sí, has sido un niño bueno. –Admitió su fiel compañera.

-¿Me darás un caramelo a cambio?

-Te daré algo que agradecerás más. Te dejaré dormir toda la noche. –Contestó la rubia, bajándose del escritorio y depositando sobre él el libro que había cogido prestado. –Que sueñes con tu amorcito. –Le susurró al oído, instantes antes de desaparecer.

Greg sonrió y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche y del tirón, por primera vez en varias semanas.

Poco a poco notó que sus músculos se relajaban, su respiración empezaba a marcar un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo, los párpados le pesaban y su mente comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en un mundo paralelo donde no había lugar para los fantasmas que ejercían de jueces y verdugos, un mundo repleto de color y sentimientos inimaginables para él en el mundo real, donde sólo tenían cabida él y la única persona con la que siempre había querido soñar.

Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara cada vez más y su mente abriera la puerta a ese lugar feliz.

Después imaginó su aroma, una caricia en su mejilla, el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y finalmente cayó presa del sueño… recorriendo mundos imaginarios de la mano de Lisa Cuddy.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Chapter 7

Tengo que hacer una puntualización que debí hacer en su momento, cuando publiqué el primer capítulo: este fanfic se escribió antes de emitirse Broken. Comencé a escribirlo días después del final de la 5ª temporada y lo terminé justo al comienzo de la 6ª, así que si mi historia no concuerda con lo que hemos visto en la serie, es únicamente por ese motivo, porque lo escribí cuando todo lo que podría ocurrir en la 6ª temporada no eran más que meras especulaciones.

Sin más, os dejo leer.

Ah! Gracias por los reviews, son siempre bien recibidas.

**DREAMER VII**

_"Te amo y nunca podré dejar de amarte; te amo sin saber cómo ni por qué. Te amo así porque no conozco otra manera. Si tú no existes, yo tampoco puedo existir."_

Marc Levy –La próxima Vez

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo del centro y observaba los colores del atardecer, que se colaban por la ventana, pensó que hacía una buena tarde-noche para ver el cuadro que pintaba el sol al esconderse.

De nuevo era domingo, día de visitas en Mayfield y aunque ya la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, todavía permitían pasar a familiares y amigos.

Y nuevamente, después de varias semanas solo, Gregory House había recibido una visita y aunque se dijera a si mismo que no quería ver a nadie, lo cierto era que sentía deseos de charlar con alguien que no fuera un enfermo o algún médico del centro.

Llevaba ya varias sesiones de terapia conjunta con el doctor Nolan y la doctora Gable, que se las habían arreglado para que la junta del hospital aprobase su proyecto de terapia a dos bandas y lo cierto era que estaba progresando mucho, tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Amber seguía junto a él, pero ya no se dejaba ver tan a menudo y su presencia, lejos de intranquilizarle, comenzaba a resultarle divertida e incluso grata; los malos recuerdos ya no le impedían coger el sueño; participaba en algún deporte de equipo, aunque aun se le resistían las terapias de grupo; y estaba avanzando tanto, que como premio había recibido un nuevo bastón, aparte de las felicitaciones de sus médicos, por supuesto.

Así que podría decirse que todo marchaba relativamente bien… o casi.

Llegó hasta la entrada del centro y el ajetreo de familiares y pacientes, empezó a agobiarle. Odiaba esas reuniones a gran escala, porque se sentía como un presidiario, ya que debía recibir sus visitas en una sala común, con el resto de enfermos y familiares y sólo le faltaba el cristal blindado y el teléfono para poder comunicarse.

Entró en la sala de reuniones, dándose ánimo para aguantar un rato de grititos de mamás que veían a sus creciditos niños después de meses de reclusión y entonces le divisó en el centro de la habitación, sentado alrededor de una pequeña mesa que compartía con una señora mayor bastante arreglada y que parecía darle una aburrida conversación.

-Hey… -Le saludó su mejor amigo, levantando la mano para indicarle que se acercara.

-¡¿Dónde has estado las últimas semanas, putero adúltero?! –Gritó, atrayendo hacia ambos las miradas de la concurrencia. -¿Con quién me has engañado esta vez? Era más guapo y más alto que yo, ¿verdad? Y seguro que te gustaba más su culito que el mío…

-¡House! –Un abochornado Wilson le lanzó una mirada asesina, rezando todo lo que sabía, para que la tierra se abriera y le tragara.

-Ya ve, señora –Dijo House, emitiendo un quejido lastimero, mientras se sentaba junto a la anciana, que le miraba escandalizada. -Me encierra aquí y a la primera de cambio ya me engaña con el primer culito que se le cruza por delante y luego dice que estoy loco… ¡Claro que estoy loco! ¡Loco de amor y celos!

-Jejeje discúlpele –El pobre Wilson, con el color subido hasta las orejas, se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y tiró de su brazo para obligarle a ponerse en pie. -Aun no se ha tomado la medicación. –Le arrastró hasta la mesa más apartada de la sala, que daba a un gran ventanal por el cual podía ver la entrada al centro psiquiátrico y House, se sentó, esperando que le cayera el sermón -Qué, ¿te has cansado ya de montar el numerito?

-¿Y tú de follarte a la enfermerita de turno?

-Si sigues hablando con ese tonito, las decenas de pares de ojos que aun nos miran tendrán más motivos para pensar que estás celoso.

-Pues claro que lo estoy, me abandonas por el primer par de piernas que ves, eres un puto traidor. –Su amigo sonrió, alegrándose de que House siguiera siendo el mismo.  
La última vez que le visitó le había encontrado algo decaído y más amargado que de costumbre, pero ahora parecía que tras su ironía y mal humor, se escondía algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad.

-Hace una semana que se me acabó el porno y el tabaco, así que o me das la mercancía y te largas o me cuentas por qué me has tenido abandonado tanto tiempo.

-Estuve… ocupado… -Repuso, misterioso, ganándose una mueca de desesperación del nefrólogo. No entendía esa manía de Wilson de no hablarle de sus ligues, cuando él sabía de sobra que a su mejor amigo le bastaba que una mujer le sonriera más de cinco segundos seguidos, para perderse entre sus piernas. Cuando estaba casado, podía entender que callara, pero ahora que estaba solo, seguía siendo el mismo reservado de siempre al que tenía que sacarle la información con cucharita.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién?

-Oh venga ya, Wilson, cómo es tu nueva adquisición, descríbemela y ponme los dientes largos, que llevo meses a palo seco.

-Es Molly, una vieja amiga de Cuddy, vino de visita hace unas semanas y como ella no podía acompañarla en su estancia, me pidió que le hiciera el favor de mostrarle la ciudad… y eso hice.

-La ciudad, ¿eh? Yo diría que más bien le mostraste tu cama. –Compartieron la sonrisa cómplice de dos camaradas que recuerdan viejas batallas, hasta que el rostro de House cambió, adoptado una expresión de miedo. -¿Y… Cuddy?

-Bien, como siempre. –Contestó, pensando muy bien cada palabra que iba a pronunciar. Sabía lo duro que estaba siendo todo el proceso de rehabilitación mental para House y temía que cualquier palabra mal medida le hiciera volver a caer en su miseria personal y en aquellos momentos, Cuddy resultaba un arma de doble filo. Hablarle de ella podía aumentar sus ganas de recuperación o todo lo contrario. -Está bastante liada en el hospital, la junta hizo un recorte presupuestario y ha estado varias semanas intentando que cuadraran las cuentas, además los familiares de un paciente golpearon a un médico de Urgencias y ya sabes, denuncia, juicio…. Y bueno, luego está la niña que también le da bastante quehacer…

-Wilson… -Suspiró con un ápice de derrota en su voz. -No hace falta que me pongas excusas baratas, no viene porque no quiere.

-House… las cosas no son así…

-¡Wilson! –Elevó la voz sin querer, atrayendo de nuevo hacia ellos, curiosas miradas ajenas. -No hay excusa posible. Mírate, tú has estado ocupado tirándote a su amiguita y también tienes trabajo que hacer y un hermano más loco que yo y en cambio aquí has estado todo este tiempo… pero de ella no he recibido ni una visita, ni una llamada… absolutamente nada en cuatro meses. -Se masajeó la pierna, que rápidamente había comenzado a dolerle más de la cuenta. –No le importo una mierda…

-House… estás siendo injusto con Cuddy… no tienes ni idea…

-Déjalo, si no quiere saber de mí, yo tampoco quiero saber de ella. –Replicó el ahora paciente, cruzándose de brazos, como un niño enrabietado por no tener su juguete favorito.

-Te estás comportando como un crío, ¿sabes?

-Psss. –El nefrólogo perdió su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana, viendo como ya se iban algunos familiares, que a veces se llevaban con ellos a algún paciente, aparentemente recuperado.  
Wilson le observaba en silencio. Verle así, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún lugar indeterminado del paisaje, le hacía demasiada gracia, porque parecía un niño malcriado.

-He empezado la terapia. –Dijo su amigo, de repente, despertándole del sueño despierto en el que se había sumido.

-Lo sé, tu nuevo médico me lo contó. Dice que en las últimas semanas has hecho grandes progresos

-Qué majo, pero ¿a que no te contó que le pillé montándoselo con "la piernas", eh?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya ves. Menudo cabrón con suerte, para una tía buena que hay en el hospital va y se la tira él. En fin, supongo que al menos alguien en este antro, disfruta.

-Y a ti también te llegará el turno, cuando salgas. Te acompañaré al Stars, me han dicho que han traído dos rubias impresionantes, 90-60-90… aunque si ahora te van las morenas…

-Wilson… -Le reprendió, indicándole que no quería seguir por ese camino. Hablar de Cuddy no era una buena idea, no sólo porque le resultara demasiado doloroso el hecho de que no se hubiese puesto en contacto con él en todos esos meses, es que ya ni siquiera se dignaba a visitarle en sus viajes mentales e incluso comenzaba a escabullirse de sus sueños. No tenía a la Cuddy real y había perdido también a la imaginaria.

-Vale, vale. Pero quiero recordarte que ahora estás aquí escondido, pero algún día saldrás y el reencuentro será inevitable… no podrás seguir huyendo, ni de ella ni de ti mismo. –Sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Tarde o temprano se verían las caras y el solo hecho de imaginar como sería aquel primer encuentro le hacía estremecerse.  
Tenía demasiado miedo y no sólo de que le hubiera olvidado, también de que sus expectativas acerca de una posible relación con ella, se transformaran en posos de decepción cuando saliera del psiquiátrico y comprobase que la vida afuera seguía siendo demasiado hostil para él.

Se repitió que no quería seguir pensando en ella, porque su no relación con Lisa Cuddy le hacía sentirse vulnerable y no pretendía que su mejor amigo y mucho menos el resto de la sala, le viesen derrumbarse. Para eso ya estaban sus noches de soledad.  
Además, Wilson había ido hasta allí sólo para verle y eso le hizo recordar que tenía que emplear con él una de las tareas que implicaba el tratamiento: la sinceridad.

-Tengo que confesarte algo.

-Sé qué me quieres, no hace falta que te declares en público.

-Nos hemos vuelto graciosillos, ¿no?

-Alguien debía tomarte el relevo mientras estés aquí.

-Sabía que me echabas de menos. –Sonrió, para instantes después volver a adoptar una expresión dura. -Quería confesarte que… lo siento.

-¿El qué? –Insistió Wilson, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Lo de Amber. –Mientras pronunciaba su nombre, paseó la mirada por la sala, esperando encontrarla, pero la difunta debía andar demasiado ocupada perdida en los recovecos de su mente, que no se dignaba a aparecer en aquel momento de confesión, ni siquiera para burlarse. -Siento lo del accidente y siento que la perdieras.

-House, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? –Preguntó, extrañado de que sacara a colación aquel triste suceso que tanto dolor le producía.

-A que lo siento y lo digo en serio. Siento que perdieras a Amber… sé que la querías. Wilson miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el órgano vital que llaman corazón.  
Sí, la había querido y aun la quería. Tantísimo que perderla había sido el peor momento de su vida y con su muerte había tenido que empezar la dura tarea de aprender a vivir sin ella, sin sus planes de futuro, sin su sonrisa estridente, sin sus besos nocturnos y su mal humor mañanero.  
Amber había sido todo para él y el dolor por perderla le había cegado tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de tirar por la borda años de insana amistad con Gregory House.

-No te culpo, House. –Tomó aire, conteniendo sus tremendas ganas de llorar, mientras sentía que aquella charla que debieron tener tiempo atrás, también era un bálsamo para sus heridas. -Sé que lo piensas. Sé que crees que te responsabilizo por ello, pero en realidad no es así. En su momento estaba demasiado cegado y enfadado con el mundo por su muerte y lo único que quería era estar solo y alejado de todos, especialmente de ti porque tu forma de ser me recordaba bastante a Amber. Por eso intenté culparte, para alejarte y tratar de llevar mi dolor en soledad, pero siempre tuve claro que no fue responsabilidad tuya. –House no pudo evitar respirar con alivio, sintiendo que se estaba desprendiendo de un enorme peso que cargaba sobre sus espaldas desde hacía más de un año. –Creo que en el fondo te caía bien, te divertía haber encontrado a alguien como tú.

-¿Puedo confesarte también que quise tirármela?

-¿Puedo confesarte yo que quise tirarme a Cuddy?

-Cabrón. –Masculló Greg, con falso enfado, para adoptar en seguida, una actitud de pasotismo que en realidad no sentía. –Bah me da igual, tíratela si quieres, Cuddy no me interesa.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme? Ya tiene arrugas y canas, aunque intente disimularlas tiñéndose el pelo cada poco y se le está poniendo un culo…

-¡Genial! Le diré a Bill que tiene el camino libre.

-¿Quién es Bill? –Gritó, dando un pequeño saltito en su asiento. Sólo le había bastado oír un nombre masculino relacionado con Lisa Cuddy, para que el pulso se le acelerara y sintiera deseos de echar la puerta del psiquiátrico abajo, robar alguno de los coches del aparcamiento y conducir hasta llegar al Princeton y partirle la cara a su posible sustituto en el corazón de su jefa.  
¿Sería posible que ella hubiese encontrado a otro? ¿Qué ya hubiera dejado de quererle?

-Oh no es nadie importante… Sólo es el abogado que ha estado llevando el tema de la denuncia. Él y Cuddy han pasado mucho tiempo juntos preparando lo del juicio, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no es nada del otro mundo, ya sabes, treinta y pocos, alto, rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético… bah no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos… -El bueno de James vio la expresión sombría que se adueñaba del rostro de su amigo y a duras penas intentó contener la risa. Si tuviera una cámara a mano, le tomaría una foto, para mostrarle al mundo la evidencia de la existencia del pánico en estado puro, que no era ni más ni menos que lo que reflejaba la cara de House en ese momento.

-Jajajajajaja –Wilson no pudo aguantar más y estalló en una sonora carcajada, provocando de nuevo, que las miradas de los visitantes se dirigieran hacia ellos.  
Estaba claro que se habían convertido en la atracción del día.

-¡Gilipollas! –Gritó el nefrólogo, haciendo un intento de arrojarle el bastón, cuando al fin comprendió que todo se trataba de una broma. –¡No tiene ni puta gracia!

-Jajajaja deberías haber visto tu cara –Repuso James, intentando controlar el ataque de risa que le había causado le reacción de su amigo. -Jajajaja sí, sí, me ha quedado bien clarito que Cuddy no te interesa.

-Me largo. –House se levantó, indignado y tomó su nuevo bastón, dispuesto a marcharse para recluirse en su habitación, donde no tuviera que aguantar las burlas de nadie. -No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus idioteces.

-Ohh vamos, House, no te lo tomes así…

-Imbécil… -Susurró, mientras salía de la sala, dejando atrás a su mejor amigo, que aun intentaba controlar sus carcajadas. Sin duda alguna, lo primero que haría cuando House volviese al hospital, sería encerrar a sus dos mejores amigos en los baños del parking, que casi no usaba nadie y luego escondería la llave, para no dejarles salir hasta que se confesasen lo que sentían.

Mientras tanto, Gregory House avanzaba con paso decidido, sin detenerse, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró, dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar la madera.  
Arrojó el bastón al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama, sintiéndose molesto, aliviado, contento y triste al mismo tiempo... y al final no pudo menos que reírse de sí mismo y de su patetismo.  
Después de todo, las visitas de Wilson siempre eran de agradecer, porque lo pasaba bien en aquellos pequeños momentos de fraternidad.

-¿Qué tal la visita de Wilson? –Elevó la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde su alter ego se había sentado, volviendo a desesperarle por aparecer sin avisar.

-Genial –Ironizó. –Está más capullo que de costumbre. Y más putero. Tendremos que atarle en corto cuando salga.

-Tendrás. –Puntualizó Amber, haciendo que el doctor se incorporara, mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, creo que va siendo hora de ir hacia la luz… -Susurró, bajándose del escritorio y alisándose la falda.

-Ahora que empiezas a resultarme menos molesta… -El doctor se levantó y se acercó cojeando hasta quedar frente a ella, no sabiendo muy bien si debía confesarle que la echaría de menos.

-Cumplí mi misión aquí, querido. Ahora que has empezado a entender que tú no tuviste nada que ver con mi muerte, te toca a ti seguir avanzando en el camino hacia tu recuperación… sólo tienes que tener presente que todo fue una putada del destino.

-No creo en el destino.

-Pues deberías, porque a veces, no es tan negro como el mío. Hay ocasiones en las que el destino está lleno de momentos bellos…

-Esas cursiladas sólo ocurren en los culebrones y yo aquí ni sé como va Hospital General, así que…

-Querido, Greg. –Repuso, con una sonrisa enigmática. -Aun tienes mucho que aprender de ti mismo, pero yo ya he cumplido con mi misión y no tengo intención de volver a salvarte el culo. Así que intenta no meterte en líos y no me fastidies más, que estaba muy feliz perdida en el mundo de los muertos, sin nubes, sin dioses y sin angelitos risueños. Así que sé un buen chico… y disfruta de la vida, que es corta. -Le dio un leve apretón en el brazo, que él percibió como un simple roce y como si de un rayo al caer se tratase, desapareció ante sus ojos, sin darle tiempo a susurrar un adiós que murió antes de ser pronunciado.

Notó sus ojos humedecerse y nuevamente se maldijo por su sensiblería… se estaba volviendo un blandengue…  
Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza, mientras en la oscuridad de su habitación, intentaba dibujar marionetas en la pared con los juegos de luces y sombras. Era ya de noche y no le apetecía bajar a cenar, así que perdería el tiempo durmiendo.

Cerró los ojos, mientras rememoraba cada momento del día vivido, concentrándose en cada buen recuerdo, hasta que notó un ligero peso a su lado, en la cama y un dulce aliento que le hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

-¿No te habías ido? Ayssss si es que en el fondo me quieres…

-Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro. –Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba galopar al ritmo de un jinete en plena competición y se encontró de frente con su maravillosa sonrisa, que le desarmó.  
Estaba tan guapa que pensó que debía estar penado como delito pasearse por el mundo portando tal belleza, despertando celos y pasiones.  
Llevaba el cabello más rizado que la última vez que la vio y al estar inclinada sobre él, sus rizos caían divertidos sobre su frente. Y sus ojos… ¡Dios! Podría morir perdido en esos ojos, que ahora se encontraban tan cerca él que casi podía ver su imagen reflejada en ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Tartamudeó, nervioso por tenerla tan cerca de él que podría besarla con un mínimo movimiento.

-Te echaba de menos.

-Bonita forma de demostrarlo. –Dijo, intentando parecer enfadado, pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil, porque estaba preciosa, porque la había echado terriblemente de menos y sobre todo, porque la quería.

-House… -Susurró, acariciándole el pelo. –No discutamos, ¿vale?

-Llevas meses sin dar señales de vida, incluso has estado totalmente ausente de mi loca imaginación, ¿y ahora quieres que actúe como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Pretendes acaso que me tire a tu cuello y te bese como si nunca me hubieses dejado?

-No estaría mal. –Sonrió la decana, acercándose aun más a él, tanto que a sus labios sólo les separaban unos milímetros de distancia.

-No voy a besarte, estoy enfadado… -Fingió, haciéndose el duro, pese a que no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciese más que unir su boca a la de ella.

-Vale, eres libre de no besarme… pero no podrás impedir que lo haga yo. –Cuddy acortó la distancia que les separaba y le besó.  
Acarició sus labios con ternura, depositando pequeños besos, hasta que instantes desués, notó como su mejor médico la tomaba de la cintura, estrechándola contra él y obligándola a abrir su boca, para dejarle paso a su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Se acercó más su cuerpo, si acaso eso era posible, acariciando su mejilla rasposa y alargando el beso más de lo permitido.

Estuvieron así instantes que a ellos se le antojaron demasiado breves, hasta que percibieron que comenzaba a faltarles el aire y sus labios se fueron separando, pero no así sus cuerpos, que permanecían abrazados… ella sobre él, en una posición que para cualquier ojo observador hubiera resultado un tanto incómoda, pero para ellos era perfecta.

Cuddy hundió la cabeza en el cuello de su empleado, repartiendo pequeños besos y susurrándole palabras que House no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Sigo enfadado… -Susurró él en su oído, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello y la recostaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? –Preguntó, temeroso de conocer la respuesta.

-Sólo hasta que te duermas… pero volveré. –El doctor suspiró con tristeza, mientras rezaba para que sus ojos no se cerrasen, pese a que por culpa de la medicación, se encontraba bastante cansado.  
No quería dormir, no quería despertar y encontrarse la cama vacía. Quería que quedarse así para siempre, con su cuerpo junto al suyo, notando sus dedos dibujar formas imposibles en su pecho, escuchando su respiración acompasada y respirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello.  
Era un momento perfecto, el único de paz que había tenido en mucho tiempo y no quería dormir… no quería…  
Pero por más que lo intentó, por más que trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y poco a poco empezó a notar como se adueñaba de él un estado de sopor que le obligaba a subir al tren que habría de llevarle al mundo de los sueños… pero no quiso dormir… no hasta pedirle que cumpliera su mayor deseo…

-Quédate para siempre…

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**DREAMER VIII**

_Ahora eres cenizas de mis sueños  
Porque al final los sueños, sueños son_

Canción Desesperada –LODVG

Una suave brisa mañanera se coló en la habitación, recorriendo cada rincón de la estancia, hasta llegar a la cama deshecha, atravesando la tela de la camiseta que cubría a su inquilino y provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. El frío inesperado le despertó súbitamente, arrancándolo de los brazos de un placentero sueño.

"¡Mierda!" Pensó, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. "Anoche se me olvidó cerrar la ventana". Arrugó la nariz y hundió el rostro en la almohada, haciéndose el remolón. No era especialmente dormilón pero se sentía tan bien en la cama, que no quería levantarse.

No podía recordar con exactitud qué había soñado, pero sentía que había sido algo realmente dulce, pues de otro modo, no se sentiría tan tranquilo y con unas ganas enormes de permanecer allí todo el día.

Con sus ojos aun cerrados y una sensación de pereza en el cuerpo, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada, esperando que Morfeo volviera a transportarle hacia el sueño del que no debió despertar.

_Un tercio de nuestra vida lo pasamos durmiendo._  
Lo había leído una vez y en su momento le pareció que dormir constituía una pérdida de tiempo, se iban demasiadas horas en una actividad sin sentido aparente. Pero en mañanas como aquella, en las que despertaba demasiado feliz para un tipo como él, sentía que las horas perdidas en mundos mágicos formados por su mente, era un tiempo bien invertido.  
Como la pasada noche.  
Tomó el escaso aire que su posición le permitía e intentó que su cuerpo se relajara, para volver a entrar en aquel mundo feliz.

Y entonces el sonido de una respiración a su lado, en la habitación, junto a él, le estremeció. Sus músculos se tensaron en alerta y su oído se agudizó, tratando de captar en la oscuridad de la cueva creada por su almohada, el lugar de dónde provenía aquel débil sonido.

Había alguien más allí. Un visitante, un nuevo intruso salido de su diabólica imaginación venía a perturbar la paz interior que en ese momento sentía. Era desesperante sentir que su propia mente se empeñaba en apartarle del camino a la redención. ¿Por qué se portaba así consigo mismo? ¿Porque no se permitía pactar una tregua con sus propios demonios?  
Era irritante, desconcertante y frustrante.

Sopesó la posibilidad de ignorar al nuevo inquilino de su mundo, negar la existencia de aquella visita perturbadora e intentar actuar con toda la normalidad posible, tal vez así se cansara de jugar y su mente lo desechara… y entonces una imagen le golpeó como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.  
Él y ella, juntos en su cama. Él jugando a estar enfadado y ella sonriéndole como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Él negándose a besarla y ella adueñándose de sus labios casi sin pedirle permiso.  
Y después más besos y susurros que no conseguía recordar, palabras dichas en voz alta y otras tantas calladas, un abrazo que quiso que durase eternamente y un sueño traidor que le alejó de ella pese a haberse resistido cuanto pudo a entrar en su juego.

Aquella imagen se coló en su cabeza, permitiéndole viajar de la desesperación al alivio.  
¿Acaso seguía ahí? Le había prometido que volvería pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era su propia imaginación quien marcaba los horarios de visita, los tiempos no se definían igual que en la vida real.

Su cobardía le impidió la cabeza del escondite, pero permitió que sus manos buscaran la respuesta a su pregunta. Una de ellas comenzó a moverse tímidamente, palpando cada centímetro del lecho, intentando hallar una prueba irrefutable de la existencia de alguien durmiendo junto a él, pero sólo halló fragmentos de tela sin ocupar y eso le hizo sentir una ligera punzada de dolor en cierto órgano vital.

Estaba solo en la cama. Y de repente sintió más frío que antes. Un helor interno recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y presionar de tal forma que se le hacía difícil respirar.  
¿Por qué no estaba? ¿Por qué no se había cobijado bajo las sábanas para compartir la noche con él?  
Y entonces recordó las palabras que ella le dijo cuando le preguntó si se quedaría: "Sólo hasta que te duermas".

Se había ido nada más cerrar los ojos… hasta ahí todo bien, lo normal, teniendo en cuenta los vaivenes mentales que padecía últimamente, sin embargo… ¿por qué se sentía así? Tan dolido por la ausencia…

"Porque no ha sido un sueño" Pensó, haciendo maquinar su cabeza a mil por hora.  
Cada segundo vivido la noche anterior era ahora capturado en una tira fotográfica que se sucedía en su mente una y otra vez. Rememoraba cada escena intentando detenerse en los pequeños detalles… su lengua profanando su boca… sus manos en su cintura… los labios de ella dejando pequeñas caricias en su cuello… ¡Joder! No había sido un sueño. Podía jurarlo ante un tribunal, ante la Biblia, la Torá, el Corán, el Manifiesto Comunista o el Libro Rojo de Mao. Ante el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos o cualquier otro líder mundial que quisiera escucharle. No había sido un sueño.  
La había sentido allí, con él y esa vez había sido diferente a las anteriores…

-Ahhh… -Un nuevo suspiro le engañó y le destrozó los nervios hasta el punto de no poder seguir escondiéndose más de la locura que agitaba su corazón y abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose y arrojando la almohada al suelo en su frenético movimiento.

-Cuddy… -Susurró en voz alta, intentando que sus ojos terminaran de acostumbrarse a la luz diurna.

-No está. Nunca ha estado aquí. –Silencio. Respiración contenida por un golpe certero propinado justo en el centro de todas sus emociones, haciéndole sangrar. No podía ser. No de nuevo. Lentamente se volvió hacia la procedencia de esa voz tan familiar y entonces le vio, sentado en el suelo, junto al escritorio y aparentemente concentrado en la DS que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde está Cuddy? –Preguntó casi sin ser consciente de a quién tenía frente a él, tal vez porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-Pues a estas horas… –Respondió Kutner alzando su mano derecha y observando su reloj. –Supongo que terminando de desayunar y corriendo hacia el hospital.  
House movió enérgicamente la cabeza, en señal de negación. No podía ser… no otra vez... Debía convencerse así mismo de que aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Kutner no estaba allí y no había vuelto a alucinar con Cuddy porque su visita había sido real… sí, tal vez si lo repitiera varias veces como una letanía, se convenciera de que así había sido…

-Estuvo aquí. Anoche estuvo aquí… -Murmuró para sí, palpando su lado vacío de la cama, en un desesperado intento por hallarla recostada junto a él.

-¿De verdad estás tan seguro?

-¡Sí! La sentí… -Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Realmente la noche anterior la sintió junto a él y aunque en aquel momento no dudó que se tratara de otra alucinación, ahora estaba convencido de que no había visto a una Cuddy recreada por su mente… o quizás no… Ya no sabía que pensar… Se iba a volver más loco aún si seguía así.

-Y si de verdad estuvo aquí, ¿por qué no está su olor en tus sábanas? ¿Por qué no está dibujada la forma de su cuerpo en tu cama? –Procesó en silencio aquellas preguntas y aunque le dolía, tenía que admitir que su antiguo empleado tenía razón. No había señal de que hubiese dormido nadie más en aquella cama. Si es que era un idiota... lo raro hubiera sido que Cuddy se presentara allí por la noche y encima en su habitación, donde estaban restringidas las visitas. ¿Cómo se iba a colar y en horario no permitido?  
Estaba claro que su mente había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada… y se sentía tan mal… no sólo por el hecho de que ella no le hubiera ido a ver en todos los meses que llevaba de retiro hospitalario, era peor sentir que su propio yo había vuelto a burlarse de él.

Kutner emitió una maldición por lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera pasando en su juego y House se volvió hacia él fulminándole con la mirada:  
-¿Tú qué coño haces aquí? ¿Acabo de librarme de un muerto y ya me viene otro? ¿Quién cojones os creéis que soy, el San Pedro de Mayfield? –Gritó con enfado, agachándose a recoger la almohada y devolviéndola a su sitio.

-Tú sabrás que hago aquí, yo no pedí venir. –Respondió el difunto, encogiéndose de hombros.  
House volvió a recostarse en la cama, pasándose una mano por la cara, tapando sus ojos que a duras penas conseguían retener lágrimas de rabia y tristeza. Se sentía pisoteado, humillado, burlado… y para colmo tenía que compartir su pésimo estado de ánimo con quien menos deseaba en ese momento.

-¿No te vas a levantar?

-No. –Contestó, dando un bufido y cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar verle.

-Pero tienes que ir a terapia…

-No pienso ir.

-Ohh venga ya, tío, ¿ahora que has empezado vas a echarte atrás sólo porque la jefa no vino anoche a verte? Ya la verás cuando salgas. –Dicho así, su actitud podía parecer un poco idiota, pero es que no le apetecía ver a nadie. Lo único que quería era que el nuevo fantasma se marchara, quedarse solo y llorar un rato, mientras se compadecía de si mismo. Pero tenía la sensación de que el muerto que ahora le visitaba no se iría así como así y no se iba a derrumbar delante de él, por mucho que fuera un títere de su imaginación.

Tal vez debería ir… quizás le vendría bien hablar con alguien que no fuera su estúpido yo… Sí, quizá debería ir a ver a sus terapeutas, aun era temprano y tal vez Caroline estuviera sola y pudiera hablar con ella. No es que le cayera mal su nuevo médico, pero "la piernas" le transmitía una sensación de seguridad que muy poca gente le había transmitido nunca.

Se levantó de la cama sin darse tiempo a pensar y notó un ligero calambre en la pierna. ¡Mierda! Si el día empezaba así, al terminar la jornada se habría traducido en un dolor intenso, imposible de soportar sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la ventana y la cerró, sin pararse a observar si quiera el nuevo día que comenzaba a despertarse.  
Se volvió hacia Kutner, que seguía absorto en su juego y se quedó observándole durante largos minutos. Todavía escapaba a su comprensión cómo un chico aparentemente feliz podría haber renunciado a vivir. Porque House era distinto, su vida había sido una mierda desde el mismo instante en que vino al mundo y a excepción de pequeños momentos de alegría, jamás había sido feliz ni se había molestado por aparentarlo, sin embargo, tampoco quería renunciar del todo a la vida… aunque fuera para seguir soportando sus golpes.

-¿Te importa desaparecer unos minutos? Tengo que vestirme, aunque si quieres admirar mi cuerpo serrano puedes quedarte, pero te advierto que viene con cicatriz incluida. ¡Ah! Y nada de tocar, sólo se mira. –Casi no había terminado de hablar cuando Kutner se esfumó ante sus todavía incrédulos ojos… y sin despedirse. "¡Qué maleducado!" Pensó.  
Se quitó la camiseta y en un intento desesperado, la olfateó, con la vana esperanza de encontrar un olor distinto al suyo… pero no halló nada y la arrojó sobre la cama, no había ido a verle y debía aceptarlo.  
Terminó de quitarse el pijama, se vistió y salió del dormitorio antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Pasó de largo por la entrada del comedor, donde los pacientes más rezagados tomaban el último desayuno y siguió avanzando hacia los despachos de la planta baja.

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho y aunque durante un breve instante de tiempo se planteó no llamar y marcharse, finalmente tomó aire, contó mentalmente hasta diez, sujetó el pomo y abrió, mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos e intentaba cubrirlos de forma graciosa…

-No miro, no miro –Dijo, mientras entraba, haciendo sonreír a Caroline.

-Tranquilo, Gregory, estoy sola y estoy vestida.

-Qué lastima. –Repuso el doctor, dando un descarado repaso visual a la anatomía de su terapeuta, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. -¿Dónde está tu amiguito?

-Si con eso de mi amiguito se refiere al doctor Nolan, déjeme decirle que hasta dentro de u par de horas no llegará. Le ha surgido un imprevisto.

-¿Eso te ha dicho él? Uuyyy yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, eso de imprevisto suena a que llegará tarde porque se está tirando a otra. –Caroline le lanzó una mirada desesperada y se sentó tras su escritorio, sacando del cajón el expediente médico de House.

-Llega pronto para la terapia, si quiere podemos esperarle…

-Preferiría empezar ya. Tengo cosas que hacer luego…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Al final se ha apuntado a la obra de teatro?

-¡No! Y por mucho que insistas no pienso hacer de lobo feroz en esa mala adaptación de La Caperucita. Pero luego estaré ocupado, ¿sabes? Tengo que hablar con mis muertos, dormir, afeitarme, bañarme, pensar en ti en la bañera… ¡Uy! Eso último no debí decirlo en voz alta. –Había olvidado mencionar que estaría muy ocupado intentando volver a dormir porque había descubierto que era el único momento en que era verdaderamente feliz.

Caroline ignoró sus bromas, se levantó, llevando el cuaderno de notas entre sus manos y tomó una silla, para sentarse frente a él.

-Bien, supongo que podemos empezar, si acaso le es necesario, puede venir esta tarde a última hora y haríamos otra sesión conjunta con el doctor. –El nefrólogo asintió y la doctora comenzó su trabajo. -Bien, Gregory, ¿cómo se ha levantado hoy?

-Cojonudamente bien –Ironizó.

-Ayer recibió la visita de su amigo James y se les vio bastante contentos. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-¿Aparte de que tengo otro muerto pegado como una lapa?

-¿Otro muerto? –Preguntó con sorpresa. -¿Es su padre de nuevo o Amber?

-El capullo de mi antiguo empleado. –Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nueva aparición espectral, pese a que parecía que éste no se daba por aludido. -Estaba como un cencerro y se pegó un tiro y ahora debe pensarse que soy su arma de redención.  
-¿Por qué está con usted?

-¿Por qué el cielo es jodidamente aburrido? Ahh no, este es un suicida… mmm pues porque se habrá hartado de dar saltitos en el infierno… ¡yo qué coño sé! Lo único que quiero es que se largue ya, me está matando el ruidito de su puñetera DS. –Dijo, intentando arrebatarle la consola a su amigo, sin reparar en la risa contenida por su doctora, al ver a su paciente agitar graciosamente los brazos, intento arrebatar en el aire un objeto imaginario.

-¿Cómo se llama su empleado?

-Aquellos a los que nos daba el coñazo a diario le llamábamos Kutner.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Una tarde se fue a casa tan alegre y al día siguiente el negrata y la moribunda se lo encontraron tirado en su apartamento. Se había volado los sesos.

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Dejó alguna carta de despedida, algo que explicara los motivos?

-Ya ves lo desconsiderado que era.

-¿De qué hubiera servido que os dejara una carta? –le preguntó Kutner, sin apartar la mirada de su videojuego. -¿Acaso os habríais quedado más felices si hubiera dicho por qué tomé aquella decisión?

-No, pero al menos no estaría aun dándole al coco intentando averiguar qué motivos tenías para quitarte de en medio.

-Había muchos motivos y a la vez ninguno de peso.

-Ohh vale, ¿quieres decir que te quitaste la vida para probar nuevas sensaciones?

-No. –Kutner suspiró, cansado de que no le entendiera. Dejó la DS a un lado y le enfrentó. –Tenía muchos motivos: la muerte de mis padres, mi costosa adaptación a una nueva familia, mi pérdida de identidad, que mi novia me dejara por mi mejor amigo, tardar demasiado en darme cuenta cual era mi vocación y mientras tanto pasar por un largo período de frustración y desmotivación… tenía muchos motivos. Pero ninguno tenía el suficiente peso para hacerme apretar el gatillo…

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –Le preguntó, desconcertado ante su revelación y sin entender nada aun.

-Creo que la cuestión no es esa. La incógnita está en por qué no te diste cuenta.

-No soy adivino. –Se defendió.

-Pero eres perspicaz, te fijas hasta en el más mínimo detalle, deduces cualquier secreto, estado de ánimo o pensamiento de aquellos que te rodean, aunque se empeñen en ocultarlo, sin embargo, conmigo se te escapó. Nunca supiste lo jodido que estaba.

House calló y bajó la mirada, avergonzado, sin reparar en los ojos de Caroline que se clavaban en él.

-Tal vez también sea culpable de esta muerte. –Dijo, después de largos minutos observando sus manos.

-¿Le abocó al suicidio?

-Puede. No se lo puse nada fácil en los dos años que trabajó conmigo.

-¿Pero qué dices, tío? –Exclamó Kutner, levantándose hasta quedar frente a él. -Si los dos años que estuve en tu equipo fueron los mejores que pasé en mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, sorprendido.

-Ya lo creo. Nunca me había divertido, me caías bien y estar en tu equipo era realmente excitante, significaba levantarse cada mañana sin saber qué iba a ocurrir, expectante al saber que viviría algo nuevo y totalmente distinto a lo anterior.

-¿Qué le dice, Gregory? –Caroline mostraba una verdadera curiosidad por conocer el contenido de la conversación que House mantenía con su antiguo subordinado.

-Que soy un jefe cojonudo. –Repuso él, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Entonces, no le hizo la vida imposible.

-Eso parece.  
-Sin embargo, se siente responsable.

-No es eso exactamente… es sólo que me desconcierta no entender por qué no me di cuenta de qué iba a hacer algo así. Siempre me pareció un tipo alegre que vivía en su burbuja feliz, nunca creí que estuviera tan jodido.

-Puede que se molestase mucho en ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Un gran porcentaje de los pacientes con depresión son personas aparentemente alegres, que se ríen de sí mismos e incluso tratan de animar a los demás cuando son ellos quienes más ánimo necesitan. Pero luego cuando están a solas y no hay nadie más cerca, se derrumban y lamentablemente, no tienen a nadie al lado que les pueda consolar, porque ellos mismos se encargaron de no hacer a los demás partícipes de sus problemas.

-Pero yo siempre sé cuando algo no va bien. Siempre que alguien cerca de mí ha tenido problemas lo he sabido sin que me lo contaran, sin embargo con éste no me di cuenta… fue el único que se me escapó… y quizás si lo hubiera sabido hubiese podido evitarlo.

-Pero no fue así y es imposible volver a atrás y plantearse "pude haberlo evitado" no va a hacer que él vuelva a vivir. De todas formas, tampoco estaba obligado a evitarlo, sólo el propio Kutner podría haberlo hecho. –House asintió no demasiado convencido de las palabras de la doctora… no era responsable, eso lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de dolerle no haber sabido lo que Kutner había estado sufriendo.

-Me caías bien. –Le confesó, arrepintiéndose de no habérselo dicho en vida.

-Lo sé. –Kutner le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, en señal de comprensión y se agachó a recoger la DS que había dejado perdida en el suelo.

-¿Te vas ya? –Le preguntó el nefrólogo, sorprendido de que hubiera sido tan fácil.

-Sí, pero no para siempre... aunque te queda para despedirte del todo de mí. –Le dijo adiós con la mano, para instantes después desaparecer como si de un truco de magia se tratase.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Eso parece… pero creo que volverá.

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que poco a poco consiga ir alejándole de su vida… hasta que desaparezca del todo. –House asintió, un poco aliviado por las reconfortantes palabras de su psiquiatrita. Miró su reloj, que ya marcaba casi media mañana. Era curioso, pero el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando estaba entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Creo que tu rollete está teniendo algo más que un imprevisto. –Caroline sonrió y tomó su móvil, buscando en la agenda el número de su amante.

-Si tantas ganas tiene de verle puedo llamarle y decirle que se de prisa en volver.

-Para nada. Además creo que ya es hora de irme… me espera un día muy ocupado…

-No puedes irte aun, Greg. –Su voz le heló y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su mano tirar de él, obligándole a permanecer sentado en el sofá –Ahora tienes que hablarle de mí. –House se volvió lentamente hacia ella, feliz por volver a sentir sus dedos trazando círculos en su brazo, pero a la vez asustado. ¿Cómo que hablarle de ella? No podía hacer algo así, no estaba preparado... si ni siquiera había podido admitir ante Wilson que la quería, ¿cómo iba a contárselo a Caroline?  
La miró y nuevamente volvió a estremecerse. ¿Por qué en cada nueva visita se empeñaba en dibujarla más hermosa que la vez anterior? Eso sólo servía para aumentar sus tremendas ganas de verla y para hacerle sentir más miserable aun al pensar que allá afuera otro podría estar disfrutando esa belleza. Y encima llevaba el mismo vestido que la noche anterior…

-Ya te dije que es un secreto… -Tartamudeó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, aprisionándolos para no dejarla marchar.

-¿De verdad crees que es un secreto? ¿Qué nadie más sabe lo que sientes por mí? –Bajó la mirada, avergonzado, hacia el juego que habían iniciado sus manos. –Estás tan equivocado… tus sentimientos son un secreto a voces, puede que tu boca esté sellada y que nunca hayas pronunciado las palabras mágicas, pero cada vez que me miras, que me haces enfadar, que pasas cerca de mí casi rozándome, lo gritas a los cuatro vientos. No tiene sentido seguir manteniendo esta farsa por más tiempo, Greg.

-¿Y qué debo hacer? –Preguntó, con miedo a su respuesta.

-Contarlo, no para que se entere el mundo, puesto que ya lo sabe. Sino para convencerte a ti mismo de ello. No es tan malo estar enamorado. –Estar enamorado. Sí, lo estaba y ya había aprendido a convivir con ese sentimiento que a veces le atormentaba, pero no sabía si ya era tiempo de hablar abiertamente de ello.

-¿Quién es, Gregory? ¿Es Kutner otra vez? –Sintió los ojos de Caroline fijos sobre él y tragó saliva con dificultad, dudando cuál debía ser su respuesta. Finalmente, tomó aire y casi sin pensar, susurró:

-Es… Cuddy.

-¿Y quién es Cuddy?

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**DREAMER IX**

_Te he pagado así mis deudas  
Con mi yo  
Soy tan pobre,  
Soy tu amor._

Canción de Desamor -Cecilia

-¿Y quién es Cuddy?

Resultaba curioso, pero nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, aparentemente tan sencilla.  
¿Quién es Cuddy?

-Mi jefa. –Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, precisamente por ser lo más sencillo de explicar. "Mi jefa", técnicamente así era aunque en la realidad distara mucho de ser ese su único cometido. Se volvió lentamente hacia ella, temeroso de ver asomando la decepción en sus ojos y casi pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, por ser tan cobarde y no confesar aquella realidad que escapaba a su comprensión, porque "mi jefa", era lo más simple y fácil de responder, pero también una media verdad.

Sí, Lisa era la decana del hospital, quien le contrató, firmaba sus cheques cada mes, quien daba la cara por él ante la junta de médicos y batallaba diariamente para que pasara consultas y cumpliera fielmente con su trabajo.  
Hasta ahí todo normal a ojos de cualquiera e incluso de él mismo. Oficialmente, el lazo que les unía se trataba de una simple y llana relación laboral, sin embargo, reducir el papel que ella representaba en su vida a esa definición, era no ser consecuente con la realidad, pues en si en algo había destacado Lisa Cuddy en todos aquellos años, era en excederse en sus límites profesionales, hasta llegar a rozar e introducirse, en terrenos más personales.

Cometió perjurio por él y en más de una ocasión arriesgó su carrera y su puesto por negarse a despedirle, por no hablar de las innumerables veces que había cedido en todas y cada una de sus pretensiones. Ella siempre se escudaba en el hecho de que era su mejor médico, pero él admitía que había cientos de buenos médicos en cualquier rincón del país, deseosos de ocupar su puesto y aun le costaba entender, como no le había puesto de patitas en la calle, pese a que despedirle y contratar a otro que ocupara su lugar, sería más rentable no sólo en términos económicos, sino de salud mental.  
Cuddy había tenido mil y una oportunidades para echarle y sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho y aunque él muchas veces se repetía que en el fondo le mantenía allí debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que la embargaba por haberle dejado cojo y por una antigua confraternidad universitaria, mezclada con algo de sexo juvenil y complicidad de viejos camaradas, tampoco podía decirse que fueran realmente amigos.  
Se conocían desde hacía años, habían sido compañeros de clase y de cama y cuando a él aun no se le había amargado su agrio carácter, habían compartido alguna copa al acabar la jornada.  
Por no olvidar, que ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la había necesitado, le había apoyado y ayudado en todo momento y ni siquiera aquel compañerismo justificaba su lealtad hacia él, el hecho de estar ahí a cada momento y sobre todo, seguir manteniéndole en su puesto pese a los motivos que había tenido para dare el finiquito. Por no hablar de todas las veces que la había herido en lo más profundo y su mano no le dio la bofetada que se merecía.

_¿Quién es Cuddy?_

Se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta, sin hallar una respuesta satisfactoria que pudiera frenar aquel martilleo incesante en que se había transformado su cabeza en tan sólo unos instantes.

La puerta se abrió de repente, como un vendaval , sobresaltándole y sacándole de golpe de sus reflexiones inconclusas. El doctor Nolan entró en el despacho, murmurándole a su compañera una rápida disculpa a la cual ella respondió con una mirada de reproche.

-Gregory me estaba contando que su jefa está aquí, con él, en este momento. –Le explicó Caroline, aun molesta, poniéndole al corriente de la situación. El doctor asintió casi sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababan de contarle, mientras se ponía su bata impecablemente planchada y tomaba su cuaderno de notas y una silla, para sentarse muy cerca de su amante, casi rozando su rodilla.

-¿Tu jefa también está muerta?

-¡Que va! Está bien viva… -Contestó, dando un descarado repaso visual a la anatomía de su alucinación, deteniéndose en aquellas zonas que más loco le volvían, si es que acaso había algún lugar de aquel cuerpo femenino que no le volviese más loco de lo que ya estaba.

-Gregory, creo recordar que comentó que había alucinado que mantenía relaciones sexuales con su jefa…

-¡¿Alucinaste que te tirabas a tu jefa?! –Interrumpió el doctor Nolan, casi escupiendo el cigarrillo que acababa de encender.

-Es que el poder me pone a cien… -Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además peor es lo tuyo que te tiras a tu compañera y encima es real, yo al menos sólo lo hago en mi imaginación. –Repuso el nefrólogo, con un deje de amargura… y es que no había nada que le doliera más que comprobar que cada nueva visita y cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, sólo existían en su mente.  
-Es que está muy buena. –Se defendió el psiquiatra.

-¡Y mi jefa también! Si vieras el par de gemelas que tiene…

-¡House! –Le gritó su Cuddy imaginaria, soltando su mano y dándole una leve palmada en el brazo, simulando un enfado que en realidad no sentía.

-Eso lo dices porque no has visto a Carol desnuda…

-¡Basta! –Exclamó Caroline, más como reproche, que para poner un poco de orden en aquella pérdida de papeles tan absurda.

-Está celosa porque tu delantera es mejor que la suya. –Le susurró a la decana al oído, deteniéndose durante unos instantes en aspirar, extasiado, el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Por qué alucinó que se acostaba con su jefa?

-Mmm ¿por qué está muy buena?

-Supongo que diariamente se cruza con mujeres atractivas, ¿alucina también que se acuesta con cada una de esas mujeres?

-No.

-Ya veo, sólo con su jefa entonces. –Contestó Caroline, anotando una especie de garabato en su cuaderno.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que si alucina que se acuesta con su jefa y no con otras mujeres y además está aquí, a su lado, es porque siente por ella algo más profundo de lo que normalmente suele sentir un empleado por su superior. –House no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas, como un niño pillado en una mentira. Porque había mentido y lo sabía, no en vano era el más firme defensor del lema "todo el mundo miente" y él acababa de solarle una trola tremenda a sus terapeutas. No soñaba e imaginaba que le hacía el amor a Lisa Cuddy porque ella estuviera muy buena, ni tampoco ella era simplemente su jefa. Y lo sabía. Y también lo sabía la Cuddy irreal, y por supuesto, su terapeuta. Y entonces la sola idea de que sus sentimientos estuvieran reflejados como la narración de un libro abierto, a la vista de cualquiera, le estremeció.

-¿Es la primera vez que ella se le aparece desde que está internado?

-No. –Intentó mostrarse cortante, contestar con monosílabos que evitaran profundizar en su interior; respuestas simples y casi vacías de contenido era la táctica ideal para empecinarse en su manía de no dar apenas explicaciones que comprometieran el secreto a voces que guardaba bajo siete llaves.

-¿Cuántas veces la ha visto desde que está aquí?

-Demasiadas.  
-¿Y por qué viene?

-No lo sé. –Murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada hacia el acuario que adornaba uno de los muebles del despacho, intentando concentrarse en el movimiento de los peces y las burbujitas que quedaban encima del agua, para así dejar de sentir la mirada de desesperación de Cuddy, clavándose en su nuca.

-¿No lo sabe? –Preguntó Caroline, con falsa sorpresa, pues era plenamente consciente de los miles de secretos que su paciente escondía y se negaba a revelar. -¿Qué explicación le da cuando se la ve?

-Ninguna.

-Ya veo… -Inquirió pensativa. -¿De qué hablan entonces?

-Del tiempo.

-¿Y qué hacéis mientras, bailar bajo la lluvia o darle forma a las nubecitas como en las comedias pastelosas de Julia Roberts? –Replicó el doctor Nolan, mostrando una mueca burlona.

-Pues no, graciosillo, no hablamos porque nos dedicamos todo el tiempo a follar como conejos. ¿A que te mueres de la envidia?

-¿Nunca le ha dicho por qué viene a verle? –Volvió a preguntar Caroline, ignorando su comentario.

-Ya te he dicho que no y tampoco se lo pregunto, estoy más ocupado en otros menesteres…

-Supongo que en este momento no está alucinando que mantiene relaciones sexuales con ella, ¿por qué no le pregunta por qué está aquí?

-Mira que eres pesada… porque no quiero preguntárselo, no me interesa saberlo.

-¿Y no será que en el fondo sí lo sabe pero tiene miedo de aceptarlo? –Pillado nuevamente, desvió la mirada hacia el zócalo de la pared, mientras jugueteaba con su bastón y notaba como los dedos de Lisa se entrelazaban nuevamente con los suyos.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella ahora?

-Está sentada aquí, en el sofá. Me ha tomado la mano y juega con mis dedos. –Susurró, tragando saliva con dificultad, evidenciando el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le suponía tener que admitir algo así.

-¿Siempre le da muestras de afecto?

-Sí…

-¿Qué tipo de relación les une, aparte de la laboral? ¿Está enamorado de ella? –Aquella pregunta inesperada le dio un vuelco al corazón y le erizó la piel. Enamorado. De Cuddy. Le habían preguntado si estaba enamorado de Cuddy y él era incapaz de procesar nada más que no fueran aquellas tres palabras enlazadas. ¿Si lo estaba? Claro que lo estaba, aunque intentara negárselo, pero ¿qué podía responder? La verdad implicaba abrir su alma a alguien que ni siquiera le conocía y pasar más noches en vela maldiciéndose por su mala suerte. ¿Y si lo negaba? ¿Qué pasaría si callaba y sus labios no dejaban salir aquel secreto que le quemaba la boca?  
-No… -Susurró, notando como su mano se quedaba fría, al dejar de sentir el contacto de su piel y ni siquiera se atrevió a comprobar si ella aun seguía allí, por temor a encontrarse con el reflejo de la decepción frente a él.

-No está enamorado de ella pero en su imaginación, no sólo tienen sexo, sino que además se muestra cariñosa con usted. ¿Qué explicación tiene para ello?

-Tú eres la psiquiatra, no yo. Explícamelo tú.

-No, Gregory. Yo no puedo darle una respuesta de la que sólo usted es conocedor.

-Ella no ha venido a verte desde que estás ingresado, ¿verdad? Me refiero a verte en la realidad, los domingos durante el horario de visita. –Si alguna vez había albergado algún tipo de simpatía hacia su nuevo doctor, aquel sentimiento se había esfumado de golpe, pues cada vez que abría la boca, de ella salían dardos envenenados, directos a hacer sangrar su órgano más vital.

-No ha venido, no…

-¿Le gustaría que lo hiciera? –El nefrólogo asintió, luchando para que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos permaneciesen retenidas. -¿Por qué quiere que le visite? Si sólo les une una relación de jefa y empleado por qué quiere que venga?

-¡No sé por qué quiero que venga! –Gritó con desesperación, sin poder controlarse ni un minuto más. -¡Sólo sé que la echo terriblemente de menos! Que extraño que me regañe por llegar tarde, que me obligue a pasar consultas y me ponga a trabajar en casos que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, echo de menos que me grite por jugar a la PSP en horario laboral, negociar con ella mi hora de salida, extraño observarla tras el cristal de su despacho mientras ella firma papeles y finge no saber que estoy allí, añoro su perfume, su risa, sus gritos, su histeria y que me salve el culo cuando más lo necesito, pero sobre todo echo de menos como se arregla el cabello y se desabotona un par de botones de la blusa justo antes de entrar en mi despacho… -Enumeró todo lo que añoraba de ella de corrido, casi sin respirar y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que hago eso? –Preguntó Cuddy, extrañada de que él supiera el ritual que seguía cada vez que iba a verle. Daba igual que fuera para llevarle un caso, para gritarle por no pasar consulta o para negarse a firmar alguna prueba estrafalaria, siempre se aseguraba verse lo más atractiva posible… para volverle tremendamente loco.

-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que sé de ti. –Contestó el doctor, con una enigmática sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

-Me gusta que me mires y me halaga que me encuentres atractiva.

-¿Qué le está diciendo? –Preguntó Caroline, con interés.

-Que adora que piropee a las gemelas.

-¿Desde cuando te sientes sexualmente atraído por tu jefa?

-Umm… Desde hace unos veinte años.

-¿Hace veinte años que es tu jefa?

-¡No, idiota! La conocí hace veinte años, fuimos compañeros en la universidad.

-¿Y alguna vez ha pasado algo entre vosotros? ¿Algo más que una mera alucinación por tu parte? –Le preguntó el doctor, con más curiosidad cotilla que interés profesional.

-Más o menos…

-¿Tuvieron una relación?

-No exactamente… nos acostamos un par de veces, luego cada uno siguió su camino, años después volvimos a encontrarnos, ella me contrató… y hasta ahora.

-¿Y nunca más ha vuelto a ocurrir nada?

-Hace un año más o menos nos besamos.

-¿Y qué sintió cuando la besó?

-No sabría explicarlo… me pilló de sorpresa y creo que no fui plenamente consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Qué siente al recordarlo? –Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, rememorando el momento vivido doce meses atrás.  
Labio contra labio. Su lengua rozando la suya dejando un rastro de saliva imposible de borrar. Su brazos apretándola con fuerza contra él…

-Un maremágnum de sensaciones… -Murmuró, como si estuviera en trance.

-Descríbamelas

-Confusión, excitación, nostalgia, nerviosismo, ternura, enfado…

-¿Le gustaría repetir ese momento? –Asintió como un acto reflejo, sin detenerse a evaluar la respuesta. -¿Ha vuelto a intentar que ocurra?

-No…

-¿Por qué no? Si le apetece besarla de nuevo, ¿por qué no lo hace? –Aquella pregunta le hizo despertar de nuevo a la realidad, borrar la imagen de aquel beso y centrarse en una cuestión que le golpeaba desde que sus labios se unieron aquella fatídica noche.

-Porque no es tan sencillo…

-¿El qué no es tan sencillo, admitir que sientes algo especial por ella?

-¿Quién dice que siento algo especial por ella? –Bramó a la defensiva.

-Tú mismo lo acabas de admitir. Imaginas que os acostáis, te sientes atraído por ella, te gustaría que viniera a visitarte y quieres volver a besarla… si eso no es sentir algo especial por esa mujer, que baje Dios y lo vea.

-Me gusta, ¿vale? –Admitió, al sentir las tuercas apretándole demasiado fuerte. –Pero nada más…

-¿Y eso no es sentir algo especial?

-Pero no estoy enamorado de ella…

-¿Gregory por qué le es tan difícil admitir que siente algo por su jefa? ¿A qué teme?

-Yo sé de qué tienes miedo. –Susurró Cuddy, acariciando su mejilla con sus finos dedos y tomándole de la mano, volviendo a dibujar círculos imaginarios en su muñeca. Se volvió a mirarla y dejó que la profundidad de sus ojos le ahogara.

-¿Para qué voy a decírselo a ella? Si lo sabes tú…

-Porque ella no te conoce como yo y necesita oírlo.

-No puedo decírselo. –Dijo, aferrándose a su mano como si le fuera la vida en ello, apretándola tan fuerte que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron y casi no notaba la sangre circular.

-Sí que puedes, en estos meses has admitido tus sentimientos por Amber, por tu padre, por Kutner… ¿por qué no ibas a poder ahora?

-Porque no es lo mismo… eres tú…

-¿Y qué soy yo? –Preguntó, sonriendo con la mirada. "¿Qué soy yo?". Tenía la palabra exacta para definirla, apenas cuatro letras unidas, pero le daba demasiado miedo pronunciarlas…

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en que diga algo que no estoy preparado para decir?

-Porque es la única forma de empezar un nuevo ciclo… tienes que admitirte lo que sientes por mí.

-No puedo… -Cuddy se levantó, enfadada, quedando frente a él con los brazos en jarras.

-Dilo. –Susurró con firmeza y House pudo notar por su tono de voz, como su enfado iba aumentando por momentos… pero él no podía ceder…

-No…

-Eres un jodido cobarde, ¿lo sabías? –Escupió. -Te las das de machito pero demuestras ser muy poco hombre, ¿qué clase de tipo sería tan gallina para asustarse de su propia imaginación? No tienes lo que hay que tener para dar la cara y enfrentarte a mí aunque sabes de sobra que no soy más que una proyección imaginaria de la Cuddy de carne y hueso. Temes a la real y también temes a la que ha dibujado tu mente, ¿entonces por qué coño me has traído? –El nefrólogo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, temiendo ver la cobardía reflejada en sus ojos y ella, desesperada por su nula reacción, le tomó de la camiseta y le zarandeó violentamente. -¡¿Por qué te empeñas en alucinar una y otra vez conmigo si no tienes cojones de admitirme la verdad?! ¡¿Por qué me sueñas?! ¡¿Por qué besas mi boca, me abrazas con fuerza y me pides que me quede a tu lado?! ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!

-¡Porque te quiero! –Aquel grito desgarrador salió de su boca sin pensar, llegando a cada rincón de la estancia y al oído de los presentes. Sólo fue consciente de lo que había dicho cuando terminó de pronunciar la última o e inmediatamente se sintió tan avergonzado, al sentir dos pares de ojos clavándose en él, que sólo deseó que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y le tragase.

-Y no está enamorado… -Murmuró el doctor Nolan.

-Gregory… ¿acaba de admitirle a la doctora Cuddy que la ama? –Caroline mostraba su incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír. House tomó aire y contó hasta diez, intentado que su agitada respiración se normalizara. -¿Le asusta tener una relación sentimental con ella?

-No, no quiero una relación con ella, sólo le he dicho eso porque es una pesada y quería hacerla callar. –Dijo, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación que ya comenzaba a resultarle difícil de mantener. –Yo lo único que quiero es echarle un polvo.

-¿Y por qué no quiere una relación? ¿Teme acaso lo que ello implica?

-Tiene una niña… -Replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y eso es un problema para usted?

-Sí. Llora, hay que cambiarle los pañales y darle biberones y estar pendiente de que no meta los dedos en un enchufe… demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.  
-¿Y no será que tienes miedo de verte desempeñando el rol de padre? –¡Maldito psiquiatra! ¿Por qué siempre acertaba con él? ¿Es que acaso era transparente a sus ojos?–Según admitiste tú mismo, tuviste una infancia traumática, provocada en gran parte por la figura paterna, ¿temes reproducir el papel de tu padre?

-Yo no soy el padre de esa mocosa ni quiero serlo. –Dijo enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez no, pero creo que no entablas una relación con tu jefa porque temes implicarte emocionalmente con ella y no estar a la altura, no ser capaz de ofrecerle a esa mujer lo que espera de ti.

-Ehh que las putas se van bien contentas, ¿eh?

-Porque les pagas. –Replicó Cuddy, evidentemente molesta.

-Pues a ti no te pagaba y bien satisfecha que quedabas.

-No me refiero a una satisfacción sexual, sino emocional. –Volvió a intervenir el doctor, cortando aquel absurdo diálogo entre el médico y su cabeza. -Temes que tu jefa te exija un compromiso que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir, ya sabes, formalizar una relación, convivir, construir un futuro juntos… Tienes miedo de dar amor y me atrevería a decir que temes recibirlo.

-¿Podemos terminar ya esta conversación? –Suplicó, tomando su bastón y levantándose rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Contestó Caroline viendo que ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. –Pero que no quiera hablar de ello, no significa que ese sentimiento vaya a desaparecer. No va a dejar de amarla porque no la mencione o porque no se permita admitirlo. –House asintió, no demasiado convencido, pero no quería seguir hablando del tema. Simplemente no podía. Lo único que deseaba era cerrar aquella maldita puerta que había abierto la Caja de Pandora y meterse en la cama, cobijarse hasta las sábanas y dormir hasta que cuando despertase, varios años después, nadie recordase lo que habían pronunciado sus labios.

Caminó por los largos pasillos del centro hasta su habitación y al llegar, arrojó el bastón al suelo y se sentó en la cama, masajeando su pierna, que volvía a dolerle demasiado.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó extrañado, al ver a la decana frente a él, portadora de una amplia sonrisa.

-Me has dicho "te quiero"… -Susurró, aun incrédula. -¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que me lo dices?

-Que te lo diga a ti, no significa que vaya a decírselo a tu gemela real. –Repuso con acritud. Ella se agachó frente a él y se inclinó levemente, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, que a él se le antojó demasiado corto.  
-Pero lo has dicho y en voz alta. Y eso es bueno porque necesitabas decírtelo a ti mismo. Durante todos estos meses te lo has negado, cada vez que la palabra "amor" cruzaba tu mente, la desechabas de inmediato y te convencías de que sólo era atracción sexual, pero hoy has sido capaz de reconocerlo.

-Me gustaría decírselo a la Cuddy real… -Admitió, besando sus dedos, dejando que el sabor de su piel se quedase para siempre en su boca.

-La Cuddy real no necesita que lo digas, sólo necesita que se lo demuestres.

-No sé si sabré demostrárselo…

-Sabrás, sólo tienes que olvidar todos tus miedos y dejarte llevar…

**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**DREAMER X**

_¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existes?, ¿hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase?, ¿hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya es suficiente, cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante?_

El diario de Noah

Una insignificante gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz y le obligó a elevar la mirada hacia el cielo ennegrecido que se cernía sobre él. Menudo día había elegido para salir de su encierro. La mañana había amanecido soleada, pero hacia el mediodía, las nubes que a lo lejos amenazaban con llevarse al sol, hicieron acto de presencia y cubrieron toda la bóveda celeste, anunciado que pronto habría una gran tormenta.  
No es que le molestara en absoluto, de hecho prefería la lluvia otoñal al sofocante calor veraniego, pero sí se planteó que era toda una paradoja que aquel día, que debía presentarse feliz, pues iba a pisar la calle por primera vez en mucho tiempo, diese muestras de teñirse de rayos y truenos.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al notar la segunda gota caer sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor a hierba y tierra recién humedecida.

Se iba. Al fin iba a salir de aquel retiro mental y no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o triste al ser consciente de que aun no estaba del todo recuperado. En las últimas semanas su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Había aceptado como parte de sí a aquellos fantasmas que pululaban a su alrededor y aprendió a hacerles frente, tenía claro que no era culpable de ciertas zancadillas que nos pone el destino, pero sobre todo, había admitido que amaba y ni quería ni podía arrancarse ese sentimiento que se había adueñado de él.  
No había dejado de medicarse. Si bien ya no era del todo un adicto, de vez en cuando le era indispensable una vicodina que calmase el palpitante dolor que se instalaba en su pierna, pero había aprendido a tomar sólo las necesarias y a no ser prisionero de la adicción. Y luego estaba todo lo que dejaba entre aquellos muros. Bobby, a quien había tomado especial cariño aunque nunca lo admitiría, el enfermero Simon que le hacía los resúmenes semanales de Hospital General, el doctor Nolan que le ofrecían cigarrillos a escondidas y por supuesto, Caroline "piernas" Gable.  
En el fondo estaba triste por tener que marcharse, durante seis meses aquel había sido su hogar y ahora estaba allí, en la calle, con una maleta a sus pies y sin nada más en los bolsillos que su orgullo herido y un montón de sentimientos perdidos que aun no habían logrado encontrar un lugar dentro de su maltrecho corazón.

Vio a Wilson bajarse del coche y charlar con el director del hospital y el doctor Nolan y miró resignado el cielo. La lluvia ya era un hecho consumado y el día estaba tan oscuro como cuando ingresó… tal vez era un mal presagio, tal vez no debería salir de allí, tal vez…

-No pienses tanto. –Susurró una voz a su espalda. Sonrió al reconocerla de inmediato y pensó que debía ser como un libro abierto para aquella mujer.

-Creí que no tuteabas a los pacientes. –Le respondió cuando se paró a su lado, observando también el cielo encapotado.

-Bueno, ya tienes el alta, así que técnicamente has dejado de ser mi paciente. –Caroline le sonrió con dulzura y House pensó que si no estuviera tan jodidamente enamorado de Cuddy, aquella enigmática mujer sería una buena compañera en sus noches vacías.

-No se si debo irme…

-Claro que debes irte. En cualquier lugar estarás mejor que aquí. Ya has visto lo que es esto, Greg, un almacén de locura con decenas de compartimentos que cada uno contiene más dosis de sinrazón. Y tú ya no eres un demente. Sigues estando loco, pero es una locura más sana. –Se sonrieron y ella sacó una pitillera, tomando un cigarrillo, ante la sorprendida mirada de su antiguo paciente.

-Creí que no fumabas.

-Y no lo hago… bueno sólo a veces, cuando me apetece volver a ser un espíritu libre.

-Creía que eras la más libre de todos nosotros, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Es curioso, pero hace seis meses que te conozco y sin embargo apenas sé nada de ti… el House de antes hubiera adivinado tus talones de Aquiles a la primera, en cambio el House de ahora no sabe ni quién eres… estoy perdiendo mis facultades…

-No creo que hayas perdido facultades, lo que ocurre es que hago un buen trabajo ocultando quién soy realmente… un poco como tú, aunque a ti se te da peor disfrazarte de lo que no eres. –Replicó, sonriendo forzadamente. –No tengas miedo a salir de aquí, Greg. Allá afuera te esperan un montón de posibilidades…

-Creo que te voy a echar de menos, sobre todo a tus piernas. –Admitió, con cierta tristeza.

-Jajajaja -Rió abiertamente, sorprendiendo al nefrólogo, pues rara vez la había visto reír de esa forma tan natural, sin encorsetamientos profesionales.  
Caroline se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes que a él parecieron eternos, por la incomodidad que le causaba ser observado de esa forma y de repente y ante su sorpresa, la doctora arrojó la colilla al suelo, la pisó y se inclinó sobre él, dándole un ligero abrazo que se le supo a despedida. Solía sentirse cohibido e incómodo cada vez que alguien tenía un gesto así como él, pero esa vez, sin darse cuenta, correspondió al abrazo, estremeciéndose ligeramente al sentir el pequeño beso que ella le depositaba en la comisura de los labios.

-Eres un gran tipo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Susurró, separándose de él.

-Déjale y huye conmigo. –Le dijo, divertido, señalando al doctor Nolan. Ella sonrió con amargura y lanzó un suspiro de derrota que a House no le pasó desapercibido. -¿Por qué estás con un tío que te usa de segundo plato? Aunque te prometa diariamente que dejará a la cornuda de su mujer, sabes que nunca lo hará.

-Tú no has dejado de alucinar con tu jefa estando aquí, le has dicho "te quiero" pese a que sabías que ella no te estaba escuchando y has respondido al afecto que te mostraba su figura imaginaria, pese a que eras consciente de que era producto de tu propia mente. Sabías lo que ella era y sin embargo no dejaste de seguirla, porque la amas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que seas la querida de éste? –Exclamó un tanto incomodado porque ella sacara a relucir a cada momento sus sentimientos.

-Pues que es lo mismo. Tú has actuado así porque amas a la doctora Cuddy, por eso no te ha importado que te vean hablando o besando a una alucinación. Yo soy el segundo plato de ese hombre porque le quiero. Es un amor insano y autodestructivo, igual que el vuestro, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora. El amor es así y casi siempre lleva aparejado sufrir.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene estar con alguien si te causa dolor? –Preguntó, intentando responderse a sí mismo una pregunta que hacía demasiado que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Tal vez ninguno, pero tanto amar como sufrir son partes esenciales de la vida, si renunciamos al amor para evitar el sufrimiento, ¿qué nos queda? Perderíamos un ápice de nuestra humanidad. Además, pesando en una balanza los malos momentos y los buenos, sin duda los buenos pesan más aunque sean pocos, porque son los que hacen que tengamos algo de esa felicidad utópica que tanto perseguimos. No hay que renunciar a esos pequeños momentos de alegría por temor a las lágrimas que vendrán después, porque cuando llegue el dolor, el recuerdo de ese pequeño ratito de felicidad, será el único consuelo que nos quede y siempre es preferible vivir un momento feliz a no haberlo vivido nunca.

House se quedó callado, procesando en silencio sus palabras e intentando convencerse de ellas. Notó su ropa ligeramente empapada por la débil lluvia que había comenzado a caer y vio como Wilson le hacía señas para que se acercara al coche, aunque no hizo ningún intento por moverse de su posición.

-No lo retrases más, Greg, tu amigo te espera. –Susurró Caroline, siendo nuevamente su conciencia. Le apretó ligeramente el brazo, dándole fuerzas para empezar a caminar hacia su nueva vida y murmurando un "hasta la vista", se apartó de él, entrando en el edificio. House sonrió con tristeza y se arrastró hacia la salida, sintiendo como sus zapatos se llenaban del barro que había provocado la lluvia. Se acercó a Wilson que le dio una palmadita en la espalda y susurrando unas palabras de despedida a su psiquiatra y al director del centro, se subió al coche, dispuesto a cerrar un ciclo e iniciar otro.

Wilson arrancó el coche y lentamente, comenzaron a alejarse del tétrico hospital que durante meses había sido un escondite perfecto para sus miedos. House no pudo evitar mirar por el retrovisor, cómo el descomunal edificio se quedaba atrás y sintió que una punzada de miedo le invadía. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Durante seis meses había vivido recluido, preso de sus demonios y aunque le fue duro enfrentarse a ellos y descubrir todos los trapos sucios que ocultaba su alma, ahora estaba fuera y le tocaba enfrentarse a un demonio aun mayor: la realidad.  
Y eso le aterraba. Aprender a vivir sin adicción, sin la supervisión de sus médicos, sin hablar de lo que sentía sacando al exterior cada pedazo de su amargura, retomando de nuevo su empleo… y sobre todo, enfrentando a Cuddy y todo lo que ella representaba en su vida.

-Bueno… ya estás libre al fin. –Dijo Wilson, haciendo trizas el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Libre… anda que no eres peliculero ni nada Jimmy, cualquiera que te escuche pensará que atraqué un furgón bancario y he pasado diez años enchironado. –James sonrió, feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta, aunque a la vez, un tanto preocupado por cómo enfrentaría House su vuelta a su antigua vida.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

-Llamar a alguna amiguita que reviva a mini Greg que después de tanto tiempo sin mojar, el pobre debe estar a punto de atrofiarse.

-Hablo en serio. –Suspiró con exasperación el oncólogo, dándose cuenta que poco o nada había cambiado House, aunque en el fondo, así lo prefería, pues no quería que él cambiase, de ser así ya se hubiera buscado otro amigo.

-Y yo. –Contestó, mirando por la ventanilla como las gruesas gotas se estampaban contra el cristal. –Supongo que lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será darme una ducha, tocar el piano, beberme un buen Bourbon y si a la noche me siento muy solito, llamaré a alguien que me haga compañía.

-House… ya sabes lo que hablé con tus terapeutas. Vivirás en mi casa una temporada, así que me temo que tendrás que olvidarte de esos planes. Ahora necesitas estar bajo la supervisión de alguien, así que te trasladas y así vigilo que no cometas alguna de tus estupideces.

-¡Ya salió la supernanny al rescate! –Murmuró enfadado, cruzándose de brazos como un niño enrabietado. -Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

-Sí, claro. –Repuso su amigo con ironía, dándole un rápido vistazo. -Vendrás a mi casa y sino vienes, me traslado yo a la tuya, tú verás. Además, no sé para qué te haces tanto de rogar si en el fondo vivir conmigo es un chollo para ti, te ahorras la asistenta, te plancho la ropa, te preparo la comida…

-Jimmy, confiésalo, estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? Por favor dímelo ahora que aun estoy a tiempo de poner doble cerradura a mi habitación. -James rodó los ojos y tratando de ignorarle, encendió la radio, dándole un volumen bajito, dejando que las noticias deportivas sonaran como melodía de fondo.

-No quiero ir a tu casa, no esta noche. –Susurró, con la mirada perdida en el asfalto.

-Qué más da hoy que mañana, tarde o temprano tendrás que venir y retrasarlo…

-Wilson… he pasado seis meses encerrado en Mayfield, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que ha sido… -Tomó aire con resignación, intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas. -Esta es mi primera noche fuera y me apetece pasarla solo en casa, quiero tocar mi piano, mi guitarra, dormir en mi cama, bañarme en mi bañera… y ver mi colección porno.

-Está bien, supongo que no pasará nada porque hoy duermas sólo, además, así aprovechas y recoges tus cosas. Sólo espero no encontrarte mañana tirado en el suelo con un bote de pastillas vacío…

-No papá, te prometo que sólo tomaré caramelitos de limón.

Poco a poco el coche fue adentrándose en la ciudad y el nefrólogo contuvo el aliento cuando tras varios semáforos en rojo y una media hora de intenso tráfico, comenzaron a divisar su calle.

-Vendré a recogerte mañana, guardamos tus cosas en el maletero y nos vamos al hospital. –Dijo Wilson, parando frente a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos.

-¿Vas a querer un besito de buenas noches? Te advierto que no soy de los que besan en la primera cita. –Preguntó Greg, pestañeando seductoramente. Wilson alzó la mano, resignado, a modo de despedida y esperó a que su amigo sacara la pequeña bolsa de viaje del maletero. Instantes después, le observó caminar todo lo rápido que le permitía su cojera hasta la entrada del edificio, para no mojarse con el aguacero y cuando la puerta se cerró, arrancó y se alejó de allí, rezando todo lo que recordaba para que cuando volviese a la mañana siguiente, no se encontrase un cadáver.

House se sacó la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta y luchando con el ligero temblor de su mano, la introdujo en la cerradura. La hizo girar, no muy seguro de si debía abrir del todo la puerta que le recluiría en su antigua prisión o echar a correr hacia la salida.  
Finalmente la cerradura hizo click y abrió, empujando lentamente la madera.  
Dio un par de pasos y se quedó parado en el umbral, sintiendo que una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y vacío se adueñaba de él. Nostalgia por el recuerdo de los momentos vividos en aquella casa… y vacío, porque al recibirle únicamente el silencio, fue consciente de que aquel nunca había sido un verdadero hogar.

Empujó lentamente la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla del todo y arrojando la maleta y el bastón al suelo, se acercó cojeando a la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas, dispuesto a permitir el paso de algún débil rayo de luz que le diera un ápice de habitabilidad, pero comprobó decepcionado que era un hecho imposible, teniendo en cuenta la que estaba cayendo y que el cielo ya comenzaba a adoptar la negrura de la noche.

Se quitó la chaqueta empapada y encendió la luz de una lamparita, impregnando la estancia de una extraña calidez. Se quedó allí, parado en mitad del salón, muy quieto, paseando su mirada por toda la habitación e intentando no sentirse un extraño en su propia casa.

Y entonces lo vio, frente a él, erigiéndose majestuoso, en medio de tanto desorden, como si estuviera expectante por volver a sentir sus manos sobre él. Se acercó con paso lento pero decidido, hasta posar sus manos en la calidez de la superficie. Se sentó frente a él y tembloroso, acarició una tecla… y otra… y otra, hasta que sus oídos quedaron impregnados de una agradable melodía de inspiración ashkenazí, que compuso meses atrás en una noche solitaria y que jamás se atrevió a regalarle a la musa que la había inspirado.

Oyó el chirrido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de las partituras, sonrió. El bueno de Wilson tenía vocación de padre. Debería recomendarle que buscara una chica y se pusiera a llenar el mundo de pequeños Jimmys, antes de que le castigara a él sin televisión por portarse mal.

-¡Ya te dije que no beso en la primera cita! –Gritó al aire. Y de repente, el sonido de un par de pasos le estremeció y dejó de tocar, abandonando la canción a la mitad. Sólo fueron tres pasos, un firme taconeo muy familiar que le heló la sangre y le encogió el corazón.

Tembloroso, se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía una respiración agitada y entonces la vio. Parada en el umbral de la puerta, con sus altos tacones manchados de barro dejando huellas difíciles de borrar en el suelo de la entrada y totalmente empapada. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Porque estaba preciosa, con la nariz enrojecida por el frío y algunos mechones de su cabello mojado, pegándosele en la frente y sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que la tenía frente a frente después de descubrir que la maravillosa noche que había pasado con ella no había sido más que un engaño de su propio yo.  
Se quedó totalmente mudo, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo actuar… ¿sería otra alucinación? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad… no otra vez…

-¿No me invitas a pasar? –Preguntó la decana y él creyó notar un ligero temblor en su voz. El doctor tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó aire, contó mentalmente sin establecerse una meta numérica y abrió la boca, rezando para que de ella saliera alguna frase coherente.

-El apartamento está hecho un asco… -Susurró, volviendo su mirada hacia la partitura para evitar seguir viéndose reflejado en sus ojos. -Igual que el dueño… creo que aquí hay poco glamour para una decana como tú.

-Bueno ahora mismo la decana se encuentra calada hasta los huesos y con los zapatos llenos de barro… no creo que me caracterice en estos momentos por el glamour… Sobreviviré. –Sonrió. House observó su abrigo mojado y su cuerpo tiritando de frío y sin mediar palabra, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de sus tacones recorriendo la estancia y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no se había marchado.  
Cuando volvió, la halló sentada en el sofá, despojada del abrigo y los zapatos y revelando una camiseta verde humedecida que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. El doctor se acercó titubeante hacia ella y le tendió la única toalla limpia que había encontrado entre los cajones del baño. Ella la tomó y sus miradas se cruzaron cuando una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos por el simple roce de sus manos.  
Era increíble… había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, que ahora no podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el hecho de sentir un cierto rencor hacia ella. Durante meses, pensó que cuando la viese lo primero que haría sería sujetarla firmemente de la nuca y besarla hasta perder el sentido, pero ahora que la tenía frente a él, sosteniendo sus ojos en una mirada eterna, sólo podía pensar en lo solo que ella le había dejado cuando más la necesitaba y de nuevo, la ausencia de visitas, de llamadas, de cartas, le recordó los momentos de dolor en Mayfield y desvió la mirada, tomando un lugar en el otro sillón, mientras comenzaba a ordenar viejas revistas esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿Qué tal estás? –Se atrevió a preguntar Cuddy después de largo rato de incómodo silencio.

-Bien, ¿por qué habría de estar mal? –Repuso cortante y en seguida se arrepintió de su defensa verbal, al notar como un cierto ápice de tristeza se adueñaba de su bello rostro.

-Hablé con la junta del hospital ayer y puedes volver mañana a tu trabajo, aunque estarás bajo mi supervisión durante algunas semanas… hasta ver como evolucionas. Pero si quieres puedes tomarte unos días más, una semana…

-Prefiero empezar mañana, he tenido muy abandonados a mis patitos y ya es hora que Foreman saque su culo de mi silla, no vaya a ser que se le quede pegado y ya no pueda retirarlo ni con agua hirviendo. –Ella sonrió forzadamente y se concentró en mirar el temblor de sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cuddy? –Preguntó al fin, deseoso y temeroso, de conocer la respuesta.

-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien…

-Pues ya ves que sí. –Repuso. -He sobrevivido sin ti… –La decana sintió que aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho como un puñal rasgando la carne y asintió, intentando que sus acuosos ojos no dejaran escapar ni una sola lágrima. Se levantó, intentando no tambalearse, dobló cuidadosamente la toalla con la que se había secado el cabello y la dejó a un lado en el sofá.  
Y entonces una marca en su muñeca captó la atención del doctor. Era una pequeña cicatriz que para cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero no para Gregory House, que sintió como esa marca le traía a la memoria recuerdos de una noche en la que creyó encontrarse con su gemela irreal. No pudo evitarlo y casi se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo te has hecho eso?

-¿El qué? –Preguntó ella, asustada y nerviosa por tenerle tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

-¡Esa cicatriz!

-Ah, eso… hace unas semanas, me corté con un cristal y… -House no siguió escuchando su explicación porque las piezas del puzzle comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza y se trasladó astralmente a aquella noche en la que Amber se fue para siempre y tras su partida, él compartió besos y confesiones del alma con alguien que creyó salida de su imaginación. Aquella noche de algo más que alucinaciones, vio aquella cicatriz aun no curada, pero creyendo que se trataba de un juego mental, no se atrevió a preguntar cómo ni cuándo se la había hecho… y ahora todo encajaba al fin.

-¡Estuviste allí! –Murmuró, todavía en shock. -¡Aquella noche! Estabas allí y dejaste que creyera que era una alucinación… ¿por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? –Bramó, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca, casi clavándole las uñas.

-No jugué contigo… -Susurró, soltándose de su amarre y evitando mirarle. –Aquella noche sólo quería verte…

-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando en seis meses no fuiste y ni siquiera llamaste. ¿Pretendes ahora que crea que me echabas tanto de menos que te presentaste allí en plena noche y convenciste al director del hospital para que te dejara entrar? Puede que esté loco, Cuddy, pero no soy idiota. –Escupió.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Aquella no era la primera vez que iba a verte, pero sí la primera que me atreví a mostrarme ante ti. Fui a visitarte cientos de veces, con Wilson, cada domingo. Durante el trayecto recreaba en mi cabeza todo lo que te diría cuando te tuviera delante, quería contarte lo que sentía mientras tú estabas allí… pero cuando el coche se acercaba, me entraba pánico y era incapaz de bajarme. Creo que Wilson se cansó de repetirme lo idiota que era. –Sonrió forzadamente y Greg comenzó a relajar sus facciones, sintiendo algo parecido al alivio. –No podía entrar allí, House, no podía verte en ese estado y tampoco podía permitir que tú me vieras así.

-No es excusa. –Murmuró, aun empecinado. –Podías haber llamado, haberme escrito una carta o haberle dicho a Wilson que me diera una excusa más creíble que "está hasta arriba de trabajo y tiene que darle el biberón a Mowgli"… cualquier cosa antes que dejarme tirado.

-¡Nunca te dejé tirado! –Gritó. –Jamás te abandoné… ¡Maldita sea!¡Fui la primera en llegar al hospital cuando vaciaste un bote de somníferos! –Su confesión le dejó anonadado y entonces recordó aquella triste noche de la que casi no salió vivo y los susurros y llantos ininteligibles que creyó oír mientras dormía.

-No intenté suicidarme, sólo quería dormir… -Se excusó.

-Para dormir te tomas una pastilla o dos o cuentas ovejitas, no vacías un bote entero.

-No controlé la cantidad, yo… estaba alucinando y no sabía cuántas tomé… -Vio un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y se sintió más miserable que nunca. –Aluciné contigo… me pediste que no siguiera tomando pero no pude parar, sólo quería descansar… cuando estaba en el hospital te escuché llorar. Te oí hablar en sueños, pero Wilson me dijo que no habías venido y creí que lo había imaginado todo.

-Yo le pedí que te mintiera. Era mejor así.

-¿Mejor para quién?

-Para mí, House… habías estado a punto de acabar con tu vida, ¿cómo quería que me sintiera? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo dañino que es estar a tu lado, sólo quería alejarme de ti para que nunca más volver a sufrir.

-Y lo hiciste, te alejaste…  
-No… -Rió amargamente, intentando controlar sus emociones. –Era imposible… Intenté no saber de ti, hacer que nunca habías existido pero seguías ahí, en tu despacho, en la cafetería, en el sillón que ocupabas siempre que entrabas en mi despacho, en la sala de descanso, en Wilson, en cada conversación… Siempre estabas ahí.

-¿Por qué esa noche me hiciste creer que estaba alucinando?

-Aquel domingo quería acompañar a Wilson pero al final me eché atrás. Luego me arrepentí y fui al psiquiátrico, pero cuando llegué era ya de noche y el horario de visitas había terminado. Pensé que tal vez era lo mejor, que debería irme y así no interferir en tu recuperación, pero no aguantaba más las ganas de verte, así que le supliqué al director del centro que me dejara pasar a tu habitación un momento. Pensó que sería bueno para ti y accedió.

-Y te aprovechaste de que creí que eras una alucinación.

-No lo hice adrede, pero cuando me di cuenta que creías que yo no era real, decidí que era mejor así porque podría actuar tal y como quería sin temor a enfrentarme luego a ti.

-Debiste decírmelo –Susurró, bajando la mirada, avergonzado de todo lo ocurrido esa noche. –Esa noche dije cosas que no hubiera dicho si hubiese sabido que estabas allí.

-¿Te retractas? –Preguntó, un tanto decepcionada. -Porque yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice esa noche. Fui tan partícipe de ese momento como tú y no me retracto en absoluto, ni de cada palabra, ni de cada gesto ni… -No pudo contenerse más y sujetándola firmemente del cuello, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándola casi con desesperación, tal y como llevaba deseando hacer desde el mismo momento en que la vio frente a él. Besó sus labios como había querido hacer desde que se cruzó en su vida en el despacho del profesor Carter; abrió cuidadosamente su boca y dejó su lengua unirse con la de ella, tal y como deseó sellar su contrato de trabajo en el PPTH años atrás; acarició cada rincón de su boca como había querido hacer cada vez que le reñía por llegar tarde, en cada reunión de la junta de facultativos, en cada fiesta de beneficencia, cada vez que discutían, reían o se retaban. La besó como siempre había querido hacer, porque en definitiva, siempre había querido besarla.  
Se separaron ligeramente, para tomar algo de aliento y se vio reflejado en sus ojos y le gustó demasiado lo que encontró en ellos.

-Jura que eres real… -Susurró tan cerca de su boca que su aliento le acariciaba los labios. La decana sonrió, entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca y se pegó más a su cuerpo.

-¿No te basta con las pruebas que te estoy dando? –Volvió a besarla casi con desesperación, acariciando su espalda y acercándola tanto a su cuerpo que entre ellos era casi imposible el paso del aire.  
Instantes después, se encontraron recorriendo con sus urgentes manos el cuerpo del otro, despojándose de la ropa que les estorbaba. House cerró su mente a los mensajes de dolor que le transmitía su pierna, se centró únicamente en sentir a aquella mujer que ahora era más suya que nunca y sin dejar de besarla, la arrastró hasta el dormitorio.

**Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Esta ultima parte, llega con casi un año de retraso… ¿he dicho ya que lo siento? La única excusa que puedo poner y que además es la única verdad, es que como no suelo publicar mucho en esta página, se me olvidó que no había subido el final aun… ¡de nuevo lo siento! Prometo que la próxima vez que publique un fic, no tardaré tanto.

Gracias por la paciencia, por las reviews y espero que este final esté a la altura.

Obviamente, esto nunca pasó en la 6ª temporada, ya me hubiera gustado a mí, pero bueno, ya que la 6ª siguió el camino que siguió con respecto al huddy, espero que al menos mi fic os haga soñar un poquito. Quien sabe si algún día veremos algo así… ¡no hay que perder la esperanza!

**DREAMER XI**

_Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mí... De nuevo has sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas... Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti... Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos... Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya_

Los puentes de Madison

_-House… esto es real._

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando convencerse de que el tupido velo que formaban sus lágrimas retenidas estaba empañando su mirada, su oído y su capacidad de raciocinio, pero difícilmente lo consiguió, pues aquellas cuatro palabras no cesaban de repetirse en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como una lección bien aprendida por el mejor alumno.

_Esto es real._

No podía parar de escucharlo, las últimas cuatro letras parecían sonar muy lentamente, como si quisieran quedarse rezagadas en algún lugar de su memoria…

_Es real._

La miró sólo un instante, viéndose reflejado en sus cristalinos ojos, aun con rastros de sueño y se repitió que aquello no podía estar sucediendo, que no podía tener tanta suerte, que no podía existir un Dios que hubiese escuchado unas plegarias que nunca realizó, que aquel momento perfecto no podía ser realidad…

_Real._

Tan real como aquellos ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de amor, ternura y tal vez algo de enfado. Real como el olor a vainilla de su cabello o la suavidad de su piel, como los rayos de sol mañaneros que se colaban en su habitación, comenzando un divertido juego de luces y sombras sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, apenas cubiertos por una fina sábana.

¿Era real? "¿Eres real?" Pensó. "No. Para nada lo es, Greg, no puedes ser tan jodidamente suertudo. Estas cosas sólo les pasa a los galanes de las películas no a un ser tan miserable como tú". Se respondió la ahora despierta voz de su conciencia.

Claro que no era real y el hecho de sentir que sí lo estaba viviendo, no era más que una burla de su subconsciente. Ya le había ocurrido más de una vez, había creído tenerla junto a él, de hecho se había convencido de que ella había estado a su lado en algún momento del encierro, pero luego despertó a la realidad y ésta le golpeó con la verdad más dolorosa: todo fue irreal.  
Como ahora, como siempre.

Estaba alucinando. No le cabía duda, pondría la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría. Aquella imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, aquella Cuddy maravillosa que se entretenía dejando un rastro de saliva en su cuello, no era más que una perfecta alucinación… un sueño tan absurdo e increíble, como la noche pasada junto a ella que había dibujado su cabeza… igual que aquella vez.

Notó la calidez de sus labios deslizándose por su mandíbula en una caricia eterna y silenciosa y cerró de nuevo los ojos, dejándose embriagar por el torrente de sensaciones que lo invadían.  
Iba depositando pequeños besos cerca de su boca, rozando sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos y él se debatía entre dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento renacido o luchar con todas sus fuerzas por matarlo y así dejar de sufrir. Pero no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque millones de escenas de la noche anterior, intentaban impedírselo, colándose en su escasa cordura, mostrándole una película repleta de besos, caricias, gemidos y susurros nocturnos de la que ahora se sentía un espectador de excepción.

No podía estar ocurriéndole nuevamente, no…

Una lágrima solitaria escapó del dique de contención y llegó hasta sus labios. Su sabor salado le hizo abrir súbitamente los ojos y se repitió que aquella sería la última vez. Nunca más volvería a alucinar con ella, porque no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ya no quedaría en ridículo, ya no volvería a ir al hospital feliz a gritarle que quería vivir con ella… porque aquello iba a terminar, aun no sabía cómo ni cuándo ni dónde, pero pondría fin a aquel maldito juego

No pudo soportarlo más y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros, casi clavando las uñas en su piel desnuda y la apartó bruscamente de él, dándole un empujón que casi la hace caer de la cama.  
Ella se alejó, sorprendida por su violencia. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, abrazando las piernas que horas antes él había recorrido.

House suspiró y miró al techo, intentando ver más allá de la mancha de humedad ,sin forma, que su vecino le había dejado de regalo mientras estuvo fuera. Negó con la cabeza como una respuesta no formulada en voz alta y habló, como si nadie más estuviese en la habitación, como si solo el silencio fuese el receptor de su mensaje:

-Quiero que te vayas. –Dijo, temblándole la voz.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó ella, con la misma tartamudez empleada por su amante, temerosa de oír de sus labios la respuesta que más miedo le daba. Si se arrepentía ya sabía cuál sería el destino de aquel proyecto de relación… y no quería ese final para su historia.

-Ojala pudiera hacerlo… -Murmuró. -Eso significaría que anoche fue realidad, que estuviste y estás aquí… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que otra lágrima escapara y se deslizara por su mejilla, dejando un rastro de humedad que, aunque secara, difícilmente podría borrarse.

Cuddy sonrió y se movió de su posición, acercándose a él hasta poder acariciar su pierna deforme a través de la tela que le cubría, deteniendo sus dedos en aquella cicatriz que tantas veces les había unido y separado.

-House… estoy aquí… -Susurró, no muy convencida del resultado de sus palabras. -No estás alucinando otra vez… anoche estuve aquí, contigo y ahora también lo estoy… ¿qué puedo hacer para convencerte de ello?

-Nada –Rió amargamente, pensando en lo absurdo de aquella escena. -Qué patético soy, ¿verdad? Pensar que algo así podría ocurrirle a un cabrón como yo…

La decana se deslizó por la cama, hasta quedar tumbada a su lado, tan cerca de su cuerpo que la calidez de su piel traspasaba la suya, casi hasta incrustarse en su propia sangre, trasladándose por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al órgano que le hacía vivir. Se abrazó fuertemente a él y al nefrólogo no le quedó más remedio que responder a aquella muestra de afecto que estaba seguro que no viviría jamás. Porque algo tan maravilloso no podía ocurrirle a un tipo como él.

-Pues será que eres un cabrón con suerte. –Susurró ella, acariciando su barbilla rasposa.

-Yo nunca he tenido de eso….

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó, inclinándose levemente para poder mirarle a los ojos. –Has sobrevivido a mil y una calamidad que a otros lleva a la tumba, has salido de un psiquiátrico, tienes un trabajo que muchos envidian, gente que te admira pese a tus malos modos, tu horrible humor y tu miseria, además, tienes un gran amigo que te aguanta lo inaguantable… y también me tienes a mí. ¿No crees que tienes demasiada suerte?

El nefrólogo no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que en el fondo, su alucinación tenía demasiada razón. Era afortunado, tenía todo lo que Lisa había enumerado, excepto algo: aun no la tenía a ella y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera tenerla realmente.

-¿Sabes? –Preguntó, jugueteando con uno de sus negros rizos, notando la suavidad de su cabello en las yemas de sus dedos. -Muchas veces estuvimos así…

-¿Así como?

-Así… hablando de nosotros… tuvimos cientos de conversaciones parecidas… compartimos tantos momentos como éste…

-¿Me imaginaste muchas veces? –Preguntó la decana, notando su voz turbada por la emoción difícilmente contenida.

-Demasiadas… hasta el punto de volverme más loco aun. Te veía en mi habitación, en mi cama por las noches o sentada a mi lado durante la terapia… me tomabas la mano, me decías algo que me creaba un nudo en la garganta y me ayudabas a superar cada etapa en mi recuperación… en esos instantes en los que estabas a mi lado, me sentía feliz, tanto que aunque sabía que no estabas allí realmente, no quería que ese momento se acabase nunca, decías y actuabas tal y como yo quería y yo dejaba de ser un cobarde y me atrevía a decirte lo que nunca te podré decir jamás… creo que no me hubiese importado no salir nunca del psiquiátrico si te hubieses quedado para siempre en mi imaginación. –Su confesión causó un efecto devastador en ella y House se apresuró a limpiarle las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. -¿Qué haré ahora? –Se preguntó, esperando que únicamente le respondiera el silencio. –En Mayfield era más fácil, no tenía que enfrentarme a tí y podía imaginar mil y una formas de amarte, de hacerte feliz. ¿Ahora qué? Tendré que reencontrarme contigo y no sé si podré resistirlo. –Cuddy sonrió, aun con su cara húmeda por el previo llanto y tomó su mano, besándole la palma. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche y tomó el teléfono móvil del doctor, mientras marcaba unos números aprendidos de memoria.

Sonrió a su compañero de cama, que observaba expectante todos sus movimientos y se colocó el móvil en la oreja, esperando pacientemente un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, hasta que una voz soñolienta contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-¿Si…? –House escuchó la voz de Wilson y un escalofrío le recorrió. -¿House? ¿Estás bien? Me he quedado dormido, paso a buscarte en seg…

-Wilson, cállate. –Respondió la decana, con el tono autoritario y fraternal que algunas veces empleaba con él.

-Cu… ¿Cuddy? –Preguntó el oncólogo, con evidente sorpresa. -¿Qué haces con el móvil de House a estas horas… ? Vale, mejor no entres en detalles, no quiero crearme imágenes mentales con mis dos mejores amigos.

-Wilson, ¿serías tan amable de decirle a este idiota que estoy aquí con él? Está empeñado en que soy un dibujo animado fabricado por su prodigiosa mente y ya no sé que más hacer para que me crea. –Le pasó el teléfono al nefrólogo, que la miraba boquiabierto, sin ser capaz de reaccionar ni al interrogatorio de su amigo, ni a aquella perfecta imagen visual que se erigía ante él, portando la más feliz de las sonrisas y la mirada más amorosa que había visto nunca.  
Era real.  
Él la veía. Wilson la había escuchado. Era real. Ella estaba allí.  
Siendo incapaz de sostener por más tiempo una conversación telefónica a la cual no había prestado ni una pizca de atención, arrojó el teléfono al suelo, sin colgar, deseando que se hubiese hecho añicos por el golpe.

-Eres… eres real… -Susurró, aun con sorpresa, acercando su dedo índice a su clavícula, deslizándose con suavidad por su piel.  
Y entonces como si del mejor puñetazo de boxeo se tratara, sus palabras pronunciadas en voz alta, sus confesiones, sus sentimientos expresados, su corazón abierto, le golpearon de lleno en el rostro y se sintió tremendamente avergonzado por su actitud.

-¡Joder, Cuddy! ¡Otra vez has vuelto a hacerlo! –Gritó, casi empujándola de la cama y escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, ante la risa divertida de la decana. -Te diviertes viéndome hacer el ridículo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con un enfado que en realidad no sentía.

-¿Decir lo que sientes es hacer el ridículo? –Ella le quitó de encima la almohada que le cubría y por primera vez desde que era consciente que estaba viviendo una realidad, sus ojos se encontraron.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una jodida tramposa!¡ Te has aprovechado de mí y mi debilidad mental para hacerme decirte estupideces como si fuese el prota de una novela rosa!

-A mí me gustan esas estupideces que me has dicho.

-¡Porque eres una maldita cursi! Tú esperas que te regalen flores, que te inviten a cenar a un restaurante francés y te susurren poemas de Neruda a la luz de la luna… pues entérate bien, yo no soy como tú quieres que sea y nunca te llevaré al cine, ni a bailar, ni te diré las dos palabras mágicas que esperas oír. –Cuddy se inclinó sobre él y le besó, haciéndole callar. Deslizó sus labios sobre los del doctor y se sintió tremendamente feliz, al notar sus manos recorriendo su espalda desnuda, acercándola más a su cuerpo y correspondiendo al beso.  
Él no sería lo que ella quería, le había dicho, pero, ¿acaso sabía él lo que ella quería realmente?  
Se separó con brusquedad y le encaró.

-¿Sabes que he conocido a varios hombres mientras estabas ingresado? Hombres atentos, amables, apuestos, cariñosos, que me prometieron una velada inolvidable en cualquier restaurante de lujo con música de violines y comida exquisita. Pero acabé rechazando sus propuestas por una razón: no quiero eso. Nunca lo he querido, de haber sido así, no te hubiera elegido a ti, me hubiese quedado con cualquier otro que sería infinitamente mejor que tú. En cambio estoy aquí, contigo, con un hombre con el que cada mañana me veo obligada a rezar todo lo que sé para que te hayas levantado con el pie derecho y no me hagas regañarte más de la cuenta, con alguien que me hace comentarios sexistas e hirientes hasta rozar y a veces introducirse en la violencia verbal, con un hombre que sé que jamás me dirá te quiero porque él no es así de "cursi" pero que, en el fondo, tampoco necesito que me lo diga porque lo lleva escrito en la cara y yo puedo leerlo en él… - Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado de ser tan transparente a ella y Cuddy le tomó del mentón, obligándole a mirarla. -No quiero que dejes de ser quien eres. Te quiero así. Sé que tienes miedo y yo también, porque sé que no será fácil y que lo más probable es que no tengamos un final feliz, pero prefiero vivir un instante de miedo y el resto de mi vida con dolor, a vivir con la incertidumbre de qué podría haber pasado… no quiero arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado.

-¿Y qué hago? –Preguntó con un deje de derrota, rindiéndose ante la posibilidad que se le presentaba, de amar y ser amado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

House suspiró, pensando en todo lo que había soñado hacer con ella mientras estaba encerrado, en todo lo que hubiera querido decirle, en todos los besos que deseó darle y recordando las palabras que ella le dedicó en su última visita, _"sólo tienes que olvidar todos tus miedos y dejarte llevar"_, decidió dejar de escuchar aquella maldita voz interior que nunca le había sido de utilidad y aplicarse la teoría que tan difícil le había resultado siempre.  
La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y dejó que las palabras fluyeran libremente:

-Quiero pasar toda la mañana aquí, contigo, en esta cama… Quiero repetirte todo lo que te dije en Mayfield y demostrártelo… aunque posiblemente todo se quede en un intento porque nunca seré capaz de ponerlo en práctica… y a la noche… no te llevaré a un italiano, ni bailaremos ni te recitaré poemas al oído… pero creo que queda pasta en la alacena… y seguro que los spaguettis saben mejor sobre ti que en un plato… -Ella rió, golpeándole el hombro.

-Tengo que ir por Rachel, no puedo dejarla más tiempo con la niñera, así que o la invitas a cenar a ella también o…

-¡Arggg! ¡Maldito engendro! Siempre incordiando, debería aprender que mami tiene una vida aparte de ella. Ponle un par de pañales en la cuna y un biberón y déjale el número del pizzero y si tiene hambre que le llame.

-House… -Le regañó, divertida.

-Vale, tráela. –Accedió. -Pero nada de berrear ni vomitar sobre los muebles. ¡Ah! Y no pienso cogerla… aunque bueno, haré una excepción si es para que aprenda a tocar el piano, mejor que no sea una inútil musical como la madre. –Ella volvió a golpearle e inclinándose sobre él, le besó nuevamente, deteniéndose en cada roce de sus labios, en las acometidas de su lengua que entraba en su boca sin permiso…

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Cortaos un poco que sigo aquí! –La voz de Wilson se coló a través del teléfono que había caído en algún lugar de la habitación, obligándoles a separarse.

-¡Wilson eres un puto cotilla!

-Sí y tú un cursi, ya lo ha dicho ella –Respondió el oncólogo, con mofa, anotando mentalmente todo lo que había oído, para usarlo a su favor si alguna vez sus amigos volvían a comportarse como unos idiotas.

-¡Cuelga ya o le diré a la enfermera que te estás tirando, que en realidad lo único que te interesa de ella es el culito de su hermano!

-Vale, seguid a lo vuestro, yo me voy al hospital, que algunos sí que trabajamos… ¿Queréis que diga que vais a estar enfermos un par de días?

-¡Lo que queremos es que cuelgues ya! –Gritó la decana, al borde de un cabreo monumental. Wilson farfulló algo incomprensible y el sonido de la llamada cortada les envolvió, dejándoles completamente solos en aquel nuevo paso en sus vidas que les asustaba sobremanera pero del que les era imposible alejarse.

Y tampoco tenían interés alguno en hacerlo, porque sin duda, se sentía mejor así, llenos de miedos racionales e irracionales, pero a la vez, felices por el simple hecho de estar el uno junto al otro, compartiendo besos, risas y algún susurro que a Greg se le antojaba extraído del más típico culebrón de sobremesa.

House no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle la felicidad utópica e irreal que ella perseguía, no sabía si podría amarla eternamente o por unos años, meses o días… tampoco tenía la certeza de que aquel inicio de relación acabase bien… no tenía la certeza de nada, pero sí estaba empezando a comprender algo que siempre había tenido sentido: valía la pena cualquier futuro desastre, cualquier desgracia o trágica ruptura… hasta el mayor dolor jamás sentido merecía la pena… si los labios de Lisa Cuddy seguían escribiendo declaraciones de amor invisibles sobre los suyos... y él seguía sintiéndose feliz.

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado, fueron felices y comieron perdices... en definitiva:**

¡¡FIN!!


End file.
